


When you see it

by Fralo



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: CEO Lexa (The 100), Car Accidents, Clarke Griffin Takes Care of Lexa, Costia is a bitch, Doctor Clarke, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt!Lexa, Love/Hate, Protective Anya, Protective Clarke, Sassy Raven, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fralo/pseuds/Fralo
Summary: Doctor Clarke Griffin is starting a new life, she moves to Polis where her friend octavia is getting married, clarke gets a job in the local hospital, the first day of work she meets a very attractive woman.Lexa likes to ruin clarke’s days, she is arrogant and rude (or thats what Clarke thinks until she see it! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, English is my second lenguage and im new in this site, i hope you like my story.

Clarke is ready to start a new chapter in her life.

Moving from a big city to a small town was a hard decision for her. Leaving her parents in New York to start a new life in Polis wasnt gonna be easy but she was ready to move on from her past, a past that hasher sad, depressed and lonely in her present.

 

“How is the new apartment?” Says her friend Raven thru the phone.

“Its fine, kind a small but it’ll do, i have boxes everywhere, i haven’t unpacked anything yet, the hospital wants me to sign my contract andstart as soon as possible, they are understaff and want me to be working in the ER, so i don’t think i’ll have time to unpack any time soon” Clarke sighs and sits on her bed.

 

Clarke is a doctor, following her mother’s steps, and leaving art by the side,afraid to disappoint her people, her mom, her friends, her boyfriend, (now exboyfriend). And now is the time she wonders if she made the right decision, now that she is living thousands of miles away from those people.

 

“And how are you feeling?” Asks raven. “ i dont know, all i know is that i shouldn’t miss him, that i should hate him, but i just cant turn the damn page Raven, we were together for 5 years” tears escapes her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

“ Clarke, he is an asshole, he never deserved you, you are an amazing girl, and im sure you are gonna find someone that is gonna love you and give you the world, you were just wasting your time with that piece of shit, so be glad that you found out about his affair before you marry that idiot” raven tries to reassure her friend.

 

“I know, and im ready to start living again, im ready to move on” Clarke tells her friend while wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

“Good Clarke ,he doesn’t deserve your tears. So enough talking about that asshole, have you seen Octavia?”

“No, she want me to meet Lincoln’sfamily before the wedding, im just so glad that i got the transfer here raven, Octavia is gonna live here too” says a now very excited Clarke.

 

“I know Clarke you wont be alone, and im just a call away”

“I know R, thank you. OMG i got to go Ray I have to be in the hospital in an hour” Clarke jumps from the bed and gets the shower running.

“Ok Clarkie call me later, i love you”

“I will Ray,i love you too”.

 

Once Clarke is ready she grabs her purse and locks her door. She checks her watch “damn I have 10 minutes to get there” .

Once she gets to the hospital she runs through the hall and sees the elevator door open from a few feet away.

A beautiful brunette is already inside, wearing a pencil black skirt and white blouse, her hair is down in in curls resting on the right side of her shoulder,wearing sunglasses. She lifts her head when Clark calls “hold the door open please” Clarke looks at her and she cant believe someone can be that attractive.

But instead of holding the door open, the brunette smiles andtakes a step back leaving the door to close.

“Fuck, what a bitch” says a very upset and very late Clarke.

 

She is 5 minutes late and is blaming the beautiful rude brunette.

“I have an appointmentwith director Kane” she tells the secretary.

“Director Kane is busy with one of the doctors , just take a seat and i’ll let you know when he is ready” Clarke takes a deep breath now relieve that her tardiness will go unnoticed by the director.

A women exits the director’s door while the secretary’s phone rings.

“Director kane is ready, you can go inside”

Clarke smiles and walks inside the office.

“Hello Doctor Griffin,please take a seat and lets gets started in you contract”

After a couple of hours of signing papers and getting her job’s orientationpaperwork ready she leaves the hospital.

She walks by the small city trying to find a place to supply her caffein needs.

Not far from the hospital, she walks inside a coffee shop, disappointed that the line is too long, she sighs and waits impatiently in line.

The door of the coffee shop opens and the beautiful/ bitch from the elevator walks in, she passes the line of costumers and goes straight to the counter.

“Hi lexa, how are you doing?” Ask one of the baristas.

“Great Luna, can i get my usual?” Asks the brunette leaning one arm in the countertop putting her hand under her chin.

“Sure, give a second sweetie” the barista smiles and gets to work on the brunettes order.

Clarke watches from a far upset for the special treatment the brunette is receiving.

“Here you go Lexa, thank you and i’ll see you tomorrow” Lexa smiles, “thank you Luna, have a good day”

The brunette exits the coffee shop, leaving a very angry clarke.

 —————

Days pass and clarke is happily walking the hospital wearing her scrubs under the doctors coat, a stethoscope is hanging around her neck.

“Doctor Griffin, we have a patient waiting for you, room 19”

“Thank you Harper”

Clarke walks inside the room as she starts reading the patients chart. “Alexandria Woods, im Doctor Griffin, what is the reason you are here?” Says Clarke without tearing her eyes from the chart.

“Its Lexa and Why don’t you tell me? You are the doctor right?” That voice, the same raspy voice that was flirting with the barista a few days ago speaks. Clarke lifts her head only to confirm that indeed is the same girl, still wearing expensive clothes, sunglasses on,still beautiful and just as rude.

Clarke wants to yell at her, she wants to make her wait just like she waited for the elevator or in the coffee shop, but she is too profesional to do just that.

Clarke sighs and gets near the bed the brunette islaying on.

“Its says here that you fell from some stairs, possible fracture on your right wrist and some scrapes in your knees” clarke looks at her, but lexa is facing the other way, “Did you hit your head too? Should i check for a concussion?”

“Nope, i hurt my wrist trying not to hit my face with the floor, Doctor..”huffs the brunette.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes not believing the girls attitude.

“Ok, i need totake some x rays just to confirm the fracture, i’ll send someone to take you to radiology”

Clarke leaves the room taking deep breaths, she doesn’t know why she is letting the brunette get to her head.

“Harper, i need x rays for the patient, let me know when its are ready” says clarke, leaving the patients chart on top of harper’s desk.

“Sure Clarke, i’ll call you then” Harper smiles.

 

Its been three hours since she left Lexa’s room and Clarke hasn’t heard from Harper, wondering what is been going on with lexa’s x rays, she walks by harper’s desk.

 

“Harper, what is happening with the patients x rays? Its been three hours, it shouldn’t take that long” Clarke asks harper while she is trying to locate lexa’s chart.

“The patient left two hours ago, she got her wrist in a cast, her knees scrapes clean and her cousin signed the discharge papers” 

“What?? She was my patient, MY PATIENT” clarke says annoyed.

“I know Clarke, but she is Lexa Woods, once Kane found out she was here, he made sure to take care of her personally” Harper says afraid of clarke reaction.

“So? So what if its Lexa Woods? What if Lexa Woods has to wait a little, like every other patient? And who the hell is Lexa Woods?” Clarke asks/yells.

“Alexandria Woods, Is the owner/CEO of Woods inc. a scientific and pharmaceutical company, she donates millions to this hospital, and i really doubt Kane would make her wait like any other patient Clarke ”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “ of course Alexandria Woods is a big shot , she doesn’t wait for her coffee, she doesn’t wait for anybody in the elevator, and of course she doesn’t wait in the hospitalbecause she is fucking Alexandria Woods”

Clarke is starting to hate so much this woman, why does Lexa Woods gets special treatment from everyone?? Because she is fucking rich? Because she is so fucking beautiful and everyone does as she says???

 

“Come on Clarke, you don’t know Lexa. She is really nice, maybe you met her in the wrong time, but i assure you, Lexa is a sweetheart! Yes, she is super rich but she is really humble, she donates millions to the hospital, millions to different charities, and sheis really down to earth, she treats her employees with appreciation andrespect,I’veseen her in the city taking the bus Clarke, the bus!! She is an extraordinary girl”

Clarke huffs at the response “Well,marry the damn girl already Harper”

Harper smiles dreamily “aahhh if she’d take me, i’d be the happiest girl on earth Griffin”

Clarke’s jaw drops, and blinks a couple of times, she cant believe they are talking about the same girl.

“Whatever Harper! My shift is over, see you tomorrow”

Clarke leaves a Harper grinning from ear to ear. “Oh Clarke Griffin, when you see it....” whispers Harper.

 

After working none stop, Clarke gets two days off, she takes a bath, eats breakfast and head out of her apartment to explore Polis.

 

She is being walking for a while when she sees a small fruit stand next to the road, once she is In front of the small stand, she sees a fresh shiny apple, the only one in the basket, she is about to grab it when something or “someone” caught her eyes. lexa is jogging toward her direction with a beautiful dog on her side, she is wearinga sports bra showing her amazing abs, some yoga pants showing her defined legs and she as always is wearing her sunglasses. “of course she looks like a perfectfucking model” Clarke thinks.

Lexa doesn’t turn to look at clarke and gets in front of the stand, Clarkefeels ignored and huffs annoyed, she reaches the basket to grab her apple when she notice the basket is empty, there was no one around, just the lady in charge of the small stand, when she looks up, she sees her apple been place in the counter, IN FRONT OF LEXA!!

“Here sweetie, it was the last one” says the lady, Clarke cant believe her eyes.

“Thank you Indra” lexa smiles and jogs away from the stand, leaving a very angry hungry Clarke.

“What can i get for you honey?” Asks Indra.

“I want an apple” says Clarke stubbornly.

”im sorry honey i just sold the last one” says indra apologetically.

”You gave away my apple, MY APPLE!!!” She almost cries, she knows is just an apple, but its what the apple represents, it representthat Lexa Woods Always wins, it means that everyone in this damn town is in love with this woman. Clarke huffs and leaves a open mouthed Indra .

 ————

“Hi Clarke, what are you doing” ask octavia.

“Just walking around Polis, there is not a lot to see honestly” Clarke sighs.

“Oh honey, wait until i get there and i’ll show you the real Polis, any way, you are my maid of honor, i want you to meet Lincoln’s family, you are gonna love them, i’ll be in polis in a few days and Lincoln’s mom will make a special dinner so i can introduce my friends, Raven is coming with me, and you Have to be there too.”

“Of course i’ll be there O”

 

Is already getting dark, and is time for Clarke to get home, she decided to take the bus, she walked enough for the day, she gets in the bus and its her bad luck that the bus is completely full.

She is standing a few feet away from the entrence holding the metal rail attached on the roof, the bus stops and OMG clarke cantbelieve herluck when the passengeris no other then Lexa, who has her stupid  sunglasses on, and who is wearing the same clothes she did in the morning adding only a black hoodie.Clarke rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“Hi Gustus” lexa smiles.

”Hi lexa, how are you honey?” Of fucking course he knows her too, lexa grabs the rail and what happens next has Clarke gritting her teeth of anger.

“Im good Gustus, i just left Costia in my sister’s house” Lexa says while she is taking the seat behind Gustus, the handicap seat, THE HANDICAP seat that nobody else inside the bus dared to take.

“She is gorgeous and smart, im happy for you Lexa”

Gustus smiles while he drives away. “ Im so lucky that i found her gustus, i love her so much, i just cant believe she is mine” Lexa smiles dreamily.

”She is lucky to have you too kid, and im glad you wont be alone anymore, she’ll take care of you” Clarke cant believe what she is hearing, who is this Costia girl?? Her girlfriend or her nanny?? Come on!!

“I know, I’ll take care of her too. Ahhh My favorite blonde” Lexa laughs and Clarke cant take it anymore, no one is saying anything about her been in a handicap seat and she is well known for her morals, this people don’t have morals, Lexa has no morals, but she knew that already, gustus has no morals, how can he let her seat there just because he knows her?

 

“What the Hell is wrong with you!???” Clarke yells.

“Doctor Griffin??” Lexa timidly asks.

”ahh so you know who i am, cause its seems you like to ether ignore me, take what is mine and ruin my day every time i see you” Clarke yells “well do you know you are in a handicap seat?? Or you just don’t give a shit??”

Clarke was fuming and Lexawas open mouthed listening to this girl outburst.

”And you” she looks at Gustus back “how can you let her seat there?? What if someone comes in and really needs the seat?? Just because you want to chit chat with your dear friend about her girlfriend?? “ Gustus is about to speak when Clarke does.

”Costia is for sure a nice girl if she can put up with a girlfriend like you” at that Gustus and Lexa burst out laughing, Clarke is about to leash out again when Gustus clears his throat “Lexa, this is your stop” he says trying to contain his laugh, Lexa is giggling behind him and stand up, clearing her throat she speaks.

“Im so sorry I’ve been ruining your day, or days Doctor Griffin, believe me ,it was not my intention, i profoundly apologize, have a good night” clarke cant believe the CEO of Woods Inc apologized and kinda seemed sincere.

The brunette turns and touches Gustus shoulder “ Good bye Gustus, Have a good shift” Gustus smiles and says “you too dear, and behave, Costia doesn’tdeserve a rude Girlfriend” they both laugh and lexa exits the bus.

 

Clarke looks at the driver and cant believe he is still laughing, finally he stops his giggling and tells Clarke “You really cant see it? Can you?”

Clarke is taken aback with the question “Cant see what?” She ask, making Gustus double over in laughter.

”Ooh miss, how i wish to be there when you see it, but i don’t think i’ll be that lucky”.

Clarke rises her eyebrow trying to understsnd  what this guy is saying. “This is my stop” Clarke says.

“Just one more thing” Gustus says in a very serious tone “ When you see it you wont believe how unfair you have been with that girl, but dont feel bad, it can happen to anyone!! Have a good night miss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had to moderate the comments because some of you figuired the plot out already, ( im pretty sure all of you did ;) ) i want to keep lexa’s mistery until next chapter, i apracciate your comments and if you have any ideas let me know and i gladly work to please you! Thanks again and i really hope you like it! :)

“ and then she took my apple Raven , MY APPLE!!! I hate this girl and somehow i run into Lexa fucking Woods all the time” Clarke yells thru the phone, telling her friend what has her on a bad mood.

“Come on Clark, es solo una pinche manzana” (its just a fucking apple) “ go to the grocery store and get over It”

“But it wasn’t only the apple, Raven, My coffee, the elevator, the freaking hospital, the bus ride...... i just hate her” Raven rolls her eyes, glad that Clarke cant see it.  
“Well, is she hot??” Raven smiles while she is waiting for the blonde’s response.

“What?? Raven, I cant stand the girl”  
Raven giggles and says “Griff, is she hot or not?” she can hear her friends breath thru the phone line. Clarke is trying to find a way to avoid the question.

“I dont know, i didnt pay much attention, i was occupied being ignore and insulted by her” But Ravens being Raven, can see thru her friend.  
“You like her!! OMG you like her. You are like those little kids that bugged and annoyed girls cause they like them!! Laughs Raven.

“Im not bugging her, she is the rude one, and why are you making fun of me?? You are supposed to be my friend Raven!!!” Says a very annoyed Clarke.

“Clarkie, you didnt answer my question, i know you like her, and this is just what you needed, let me ask you something: when was the last time you thought about Finn??, you have been occupied complaining about this girl and talking about her none stop, and i really what you to answer my question”

 

Clarke is processing the information, its true, she hasn’t been thinking about Finn since she met Lexa. “What fucking question Raven?” Says Clarke annoyed.

“Esta Buena??” (Is she hot).  
“Fucking Raven Reyes, why do you want to know??” She says rolling her eyes.

“You have good taste Clarke, maybe i should ask her out and find out why you really ‘dont’ like her” says Raven trying to contain her laughter. She cant see it, but she knows Clarke is as pale as a ghost right now.

 

“Dont you dare Raven” yells Clarke.  
“Oooh why not dear Clarkie?? You dont want competition? Afraid i will steal her from you??” Raven says trying to sound serious.

“She has a girlfriend you asshole” yelled Clarke.  
“And you know what, im tired of Lexa Woods, i dont wanna talk about her anymore” huffed Clarke “and stop calling me Clarkie”.

 

“Fine princess, so? We are leaving this weekend, lincoln wants us to meet his family, he says he only has his mom and two cousins but wants us to meet them before the wedding” says Raven.

“Ok, has Octavia meet them?” Ask Clarke while walking inside the hospital.

“Of course She has Clarke, she told us about them, you were mopping about Finn and ignored us for a while. She said Lincoln’s dad passed away a few years ago and he didn’t have any family. Indra, lincoln’s mom helped raise her sisters daughters .Her sister’s family were having a family trip when a semi t-boned the car they where driving killing both adults and leaving them orphan at age 4 and 8.”  
Indra??? Where have a i heard that peculiar name?? Clarke thinks.  
“Wow Raven, im just glad that Octavia is gonna be part of a, yes small, but so loving and so caring familiy.”

 

A couple of days later......

 

Anya walks inside Lexa’s house. With two six packs of beers in both hands, she sees Lexa laying on a couch with her eyes closed.

”Hi Kid!” Anya greets sweetly.

”Hi An” answers a groggy sleepy voice. “Did i wake you honey?” Anya asks, Lexa nods her head

“its ok Anya, I actually wanted to ask you something” Lexa drops her feet to the floor and seats straight in the couch padding the space next to her.

  
Anya puts the beer in the coffee table, grabs a beer bottle, twisted the cap and hand it to Lexa, then she opens one for herself and takes a seat next to Lexa.

“What is it kiddo?” Anya asks taking a sip of her Corona.

“ Mmmm, do you know Doctor Griffin?” Lexa timidly asks.

“Clarke Griffin? No, i don’t know her yet but i know of her, when i went to speak to Kane about the next fundraiser gala he said the hospital just hired a new doctor, 27 years old, she is from New York, Her mom is a well known surgeon, and her dad is an engineer. He said she worked in New York General Hospital, and ask for a transfer to Polis due to a personal matter, he didn’t say much more” Lexa sighs and Anya wanders what her little sister is thinking about.

  
“ Why?” Anya asks.

“Why what Anya?” Lexa asks confused

“Why are you asking about Doctor Griffin?”

Lexa take a deep breath “when i fracture my wrist, she was the Doctor in charge of the ER, i was in so much pain Anya, and i was so angry that i fell those stupid stairs.....I think i was kinda rude to her An, the moment she walk in, and stared reading my personal information, I snapped, pfff she didn’t even finish reading my chart when she was out of the room” Lexa drops her head in shame

“ohh honey, they are doctors, they know how to deal with people in pain.....”

Anya looks at he sister studying her face. “Lexa, did she mistreated you? Was she rude to you? Was she unprofessional? Did she make you feel bad? Uncomfortable? Tell me, and i’ll go to the hospital and get her ass fired” asks a very worried Anya.

“Noooo Anya, ‘I’ was rude, she was really professional, its just..... “ Anya grabs Lexa’s hand and gives her an encouraging squeeze “What is it kid?”

Lexa murmurs something under her breath and Anya couldn’t get what lexa said.

 

“What is it honey?”

Lexa whispers again and this time, Anya doesnt miss any word.

“Her voice Anya..... her voice was..... wow” all of the sudden Anya bends over laughing.

“Awwww my sister is in luv!!! “ lexa slapped her sisters hand

“stop mocking me Anya I bearly know her” once anya stops laughing Lexa says “I was in the bus a couple of days ago, i was coming from your house, and she was so mad at me Anya, i was talking to Gustus about Costia, and she just leash out and yelled at me for being seated in the handicap space, and she knew who i was An, and she wasn’t afraid of me, she treated me like any other person.......i dont think she see it, i dont know why she doesnt see it, I mean is quite evident ..but i liked it Anya, i like it that she doesnt see it”

Anya seats there, watching her sister as she speaks about this girl

“And what did you do Lex?” Lexa sighs “well, she thought Costia was my girlfriend, so Gustus and I stared laughing but i didnt want to make an ass of myself and I apologized to her, then i left”

Anya sighs and says sadly “ so she doesnt see it, she doesnt see that you..” Lexa interrupts immediately “No Anya she doesnt”.

 

“Wow little sister, i dont know what to say, but dont get sad about it, i dont think you’ll run into each other again or any time soon, maybe in the fundraiser gala, but thats in two months, so dont worry about that now.”

Lexa sighs and takes a sip of her Peanut Butter Belgian Beaver Beer.  
“Wow Lexa, how can you drink that shit?” Anya asked Lexa with a disgust face.  
“Oh shut it Anya, you know shit about good beer” huffs lexa taking a big gulp of her beer.

 

“Whatever float your boat kid, anyways Indra wants us to go to diner over her house tomorrow, she want us to meet Lincoln’s fiance’s friends, and since he wants you to be his ‘best man’ you have to be there, you and Octavia’s maid of honor have to work together for the wedding arraignments, i heard Octavia wants us to perform a ‘special dance’ in her wedding and you definitely need dance clases, you have two left feet” Anya teases, and Lexa slaps her in the shoulder.

“Owww, you know is true, anyway, we are gonna have to practice this shit, i dont know if they want a hire a dance instructor, you and the maid of honor have to arrange that!”  
“Ahhh, fine”

———————

Indra hears a knock in the door and goes to greet her guest.  
Outside her house, Lexa and Anya patiently wait.  
“Hi girls, im glad you could make it, come on in please” Indra rushes to hug both girls And walks inside the house. “Hi aunt indra, are we the first ones here?” Asks Anya while walking inside the house, Lexa following her in tow.

“Well, my son, Octavia and her friend Raven are already here, we are just waiting for Octavia’s maid of honor to get here, and we will start diner”

“Hi girls” greets happily lincoln,Octavia by his side and a beautiful latina following close.  
“You guys know Octavia, and this is her friend Raven” Lincoln bring both girls to a crushing hug. “Hi lexa, Anya” Octavia bows her head.

Anya locks eyes with the Raven, “Hi,im Anya Woods and this is my little sister Lexa” lexa extends her hand, and Raven takes it and gives a small shake, (OMG Lexa Woods?? Clarke’s Lexas?? What a small world!! Thinks Raven,)

“The Woods sisters, its so nice to finally meet you” Raven says letting go Lexa’s and and offering hers to Anya “The pleasure is all ours” Anya says grabbing her hand.

They are sitting in the leaving room when Octavia’s phone goes off. “Hey C, where are you? Lincoln’s cousins are here, we are just waiting for you!” Octavia exclames shaking her head, while waiting for the response. “Fine, we’ll see you later then” huffs annoyed Octavia hanging up her phone.

“My maid of honor got stocked at work, she wont be here for diner but she’ll get here on time to talk about the wedding arrangements” apologized Octavia.

“No worries, she’ll get here, when she’ll get her, lets start dinner” says Indra clapping her hands and walking toward the kitchen.”

Octavia looks at the sisters apologetically, “im really sorry, but she promised to be here tonight” both sisters nod her heads and join lincoln in the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you know that as long as at least one person reads my story, i’ll keep writing, is my first fanfic, and im so happy that some of you are following it

Anya is sitting next to Lexa. “Let me get that ready for you kiddo”she says and starts cutting Lexa’s steak in small pieces. “Thank you An” Lexa smiles.

 

Raven sees it right away, at first she thinks Anya is being considerate, because her sister’s hand is wearing a cast. Then remembering the conversation she had with Clarke about Lexa, and seen how lexa’s sister is been so caring and protective she puts 2 and 2 together and yep, she gets 4.

 

‘Eres una idiota Clarke Griffin’ (you are an idiot Clarke Griffin) Raven thinks and is internally laughing at her friend.

 

 

Octavia observesRaven’s facialexpressions and she knows the latina sees it, but she doesn’t get why the Raven is watching the sisters interactionso closely andRaven’s mouth turns in to a smile, (what is in this idiot’s head now?) thinks Octavia.

 

“You ok Raven?”Octavia rises an eyebrow waiting for the brunette response.

 

“Ooooh yeah O, never been better”says the latina smiling, but not tearing her eyes from the Woods sisters.

 

“So, what does Raven Reyes does for a living?” Ask a very interested Anya.

 

“Well, let me tell you that Raven Reyes is a badass NASA engineer,she is 27 years old, she loves cars, she is sooo beautiful and smart, and she lives in New York, but she just considered moving to Polis, she is been here less then 10 hours and met two beautiful girls already, so i think she is staying ” says a flirty Raven not taking her eyes away from Anya.

 

 

“Well, i think you forgot she is modest too, and i totally agree with you, she is a total babe” says Anya flirting back.

 

 

“What about Anya Woods?” Ask Raven biting her lower lip.

 

 

“Anya Woods lives in Polis, works in her Family business, she is the Human Resources Director from Woods INC. works side by side with her sister, the CEO Lexa Woods, Anya is 32 years old, likes motorcycles and she is seriously considering not to move out of this town, because seems like beautiful latinas are emigrating from New York!” Anya winks at Raven.

 

 

Next to her a very uncomfortable Lexa is fidgeting with her napkin.

Indra looks at her and walks toward the brunette, she almost knees next to her and whispers at her ear, “Are you done eating honey? We can move to the leaving room if you want, unless you want to stay here and listen to this two idiots speak of themselves in third person”

 

 

That comment gets Lexa giggling andshe stands up from her chair, Indra entwined their hands and walk next to Lexa towards the leaving room while Lincoln and Octavia look at each other understanding what the other one is thinking and get up from their seats.

 

 

“Wait for us mom” called Lincoln while he takes Octavias hand in his, and walk her out ofthe very uncomfortable table.

 

 

“What just happened? Did i make them leave the room?” Ask a very flustered Raven.

 

 

“Well, i dont think Lexa likes to listen to her sister flirt with a pretty girl!” Smiles Anya.

 

 

“You guys seems pretty close” ask Raven changing the subject.

 

 

Anya smiles at that comment and with dreamily eyes says “She is all i have, im all she has, we have lincoln and aunt Indra and we love them so much ......its just......we lost our parents long time ago, god took them away from us, and i was so angry at that, but also i cant just thank him enough for leaving Lexa by my side. I need her just as much as she needs me.......I know you see it Raven, Lexa......” 

 

Raven grabs Anya’s hand and gives it a little squeeze,

 

“I see it Anya, you have to be an idiot not see it” Raven smiles apologetically.

 

 

“She is so independent, Raven, so strong, so caring, she is being thru hell and back and i dont know how she always has a smile on her face... i just want to protect her from any harm.....”

 

Thats how Anya and spend at least an hour talking about their past, their present, their funny anecdotes, their family, their friends.

 

“And then i put a rubber band around the kitchens sink hose, leaving it open,you know? The little gun next to the tap? the idea was that Octavia was gonna open the tap, to wash the dishes and water was gonna splash from the gun, not the tap, well, i didn’t know Aurora Blake was gonna wash her hands, and i didnt have time to warn her..... she was taken aback in surprise , shetried to run , she slipped and brokeher hip.”Says a very embarrassedRaven.

 

 

Anya starts laughing, “Oh my god Raven, you were a very crazy child” says trying and failing to control her laughter, until Raven speaks,

“Child?? Anya that was two weeks ago......im not allowed to be unsupervised in the Blake’s residence anymore” Anya’s jaw drops and the color of her skin pales.

 

 

Lincoln clears his throat interrupting Raven’s story.

 

“Raven, she is here, can youlet her in please?” Ask Lincoln

“Wait” says Anya, “is Raven allowed to walk outside unsupervised?” Earning a death glare from Lincoln and a slap in the shoulder from Raven.

 

“Fuck you, Woods!” Says Raven.

 

 

“Maybe you will, Reyes, Maybe you will” winks Anya at her.

 

Lincoln rolls his eyes “she is down the road, she says she cant find the house”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get her” she stands up and opens the door.

 

 

“Hey O, why don’t you walk with Raven, i just remember what happened to your mom and i don’t want you to take your eyes away from her”whispers a timid Lincoln near Octavia’s ear. Octavia frowns and all of the sudden all the color of her face drains.

 

“Wait Reyes, I’ll walk with you” she says standing up from the couch.

 

“Come on guys, what am i gonna do?? Im 27, have some faith in me” says Raven.

 

Anya watches how Lincoln whispers something in Octavia’s ear. “My bike is park outside” he tells her.

 

“I said i’ll go with you Reyes” says Octavia earning an eye roll from Raven. They walk outside and Octavia holds Raven from the arm. “Wait, what was that about Raven??”

Raven crosses her arms in front of her chest and says “I like Anya, we were flirting, cant you see that?”

 

“Eso no Babosa”(not that you idiot) Octavia yells in spanish (the perks of having a bilingual friend)

“The way you were looking at Lexa, what was that about?” Raven grins at Octavia

 

“Ok O, Let me tell you really quick because Everyone is waiting. Clarke hates Lexa, she had run into her a couple of times and thinks Lexa is an asshole, she says Lexa ignores her presence and is adick. She doesn’t know that Lexa is” Octaviainterrupts“Oh god Raven, we have to tell her before she makes an ass of herself”

 

Raven shakes her head “No O, she did that already, let her find out for herself, she deserves it after being a dick to someone she knows nothing about”

 

“But what about Lexa? How is Clarke gonna react when she knows Lexa is Lincoln’s cousin? What if Clarke says something stupid and hurts Lexa? And when she sees it she is gonna feel like shit Raven, she is our friend, we have to tell her”

 

 

“I said NO Octavia, Clarke needs to learn this lesson on her own” Raven reaffirms.

 

“Why do i feel you are not telling me the whole story Reyes?” Octavia rises an eyebrow.

 

“Con una Chingada” (god damn it) Raven huffed “Fine.. .....I think our little Clarkie here, doesn’t hate Lexa, on the contrary my friend, i think she actually ‘likes’ Lexa more then she wants to admit” Octavia’s jaw dropped.

 

 

“And I think Lexa can make our Guerita (blonde) really happy, and Lexa’s sister can make Raven Reyes really happy too” Raven cant hold her evil laugh rubbing her hands like a villain.

 

“Fine, i wont say anything, but You better be right about this Raven, or i’ll sell all your video games on eBay”

 

 

“I know im right ok? Raven Reyes Nunca se equivoca” (Raven Reyes makes no mistakes)

 

 

Meanwhile Lexa and Indra are drinking wine talking to each other unaware of the other people in the room.

 

 

“Where is Costia?” Ask Indra.

 

Lexa sighs dreamily. “With my friend. Luna has a house near the beach and you know how much Costia loves it”

 

“Are you happy with Costia? Do you feel safe when she is around? Do you think you need her right now?” Ask Indra.

 

 

“Yes, im happy Indra, i feel safe with her, and i always need her, i love her....... i just don’t want to be selfish you know, she has a life too, and with me, there is not much she can do” sadly says Lexa.

 

 

“Come on kid, she loves you, she loves being with you, she had a choice, remember? and she picked you!!” That brings a smile to Lexa’s face.

 

 

 

“Yeah i know, i think is the wine talking, i get really emotional when im tipsy” jokes lexa

 

 

“Are you ok?” Ask indra, lexa nods her head

“I just need to get a glass of water, enough with the wine for tonight , i’ll be right back”

 

“I can bring it for you?” Says Indra while lexa is standing up“Nope, i’ll be fine,thank you”

As soon as Lexa vanishes from the hall, the front door opens and the three girls walk in.

 

“Hi Clarke” greets Lincoln giving the blonde a hug, “this is my Mom” indraenvelopes Clarke in a hug, “haven’t i met you before honey?” Indra asks.

Is then when Clarke remembers ‘the fruit stand’

“I dont think so” Clarke lies, ashamed of the way she stubbornly requested the apple,just for a fucking apple, thinks Clarke 

 

“let me introduceyou to the rest of my Family”she takes Clarke by the arm and guides her towards the leaving room.

 

A grinning Raven is watching from afar.

“Clarke this is my cousin Anya, Anya this is Octavia’s friend, Clarke Griffin” Anya’s eyes widen and her jaw drops as soon as she hears the name, Clarke smiles and extends her hand towards Her. It takes Anyaa couple of seconds to react sheis about to reach the Doctors hand when a glass hits the floor and the sound resonates in everyone’s ears.

 

 

They all follow the noise, and then they see Lexa standing in front of the hall and broken glass dispersed on the floor.

 

 

“Clarke Griffin?” Whispers Lexa while eyes widen in surprise.

 

 

“ Honey are you alright?? Go join everyone in the leaving room, i’ll clean this up” says Indra.

 

 

 

Clarke cant believe her eyes, she even rubs them thinking she might be imagining that the very attractive/rude/unbearablewoman is standing in front of her.

 

Then something snaps inside Clarke, she just witnessed the brunette making a mess in this woman’s floor and is not even apologizing or offering to clean it up! Un-fucking-believable.

 

 

 

“YOU????” Clarke almost yelled

 

“You know each other?” asks a confused lincoln.

“No” “Yes” he heard different responses at the same time

 

“Well, ladies? I’ll ask again,Do you know each other?”

“Yes” “No” comes the response again, both changing their answers this time.

 

Lincoln clears his throat, “Lexa???”

 

 

Lexa drops her head, “Mmm remember when you picked me up from the hospital after i fractured my wrist??” She asks lifting her right hand covered by a white plaster cast. “Yes, Lexa, Kane treated you personally, i was there, i signed your papers”

Lexa doesn’t lift her head and continued “Well,before you got there, i was really upset, i was in a lot of pain, and thats when i met Doctor Griffin” she says hiding her face in shame.

 

Lexa is about to continue when a very angry Clarke interrupts “Yes, you were in pain, i can understand that, what i cant understand is why are you acting all innocent and sweet in front of everyone and with me you behave like a total assh..” “Enough” interrupts indra, “Lexa, what happened?? Were you rude to the Doctor?? Did something else happened??”

 

“Well, yes i was rude to the Doctor she said she was gonna send someone from radiology and left my room, but Kane came in a few minutes later and took me personally to radiology, after that he treated my wrist and my scraps, Lincoln picked me up from the hospital and i didn’t have a chance to apologize to Doctor Griffin” said lexa still not lifting her head.

 

Then Clarke speaks “What about the elevator?? What about the fruit stand??What about the fact that Miss Woods doesn’t wait for her coffee like a regular people do?? Butshe is a celebrity! Of course she doesn’t have to wait!!Or the fact that she seats anywhere she wants?? Or just now, you leaving a mess on the floor and didn’t offer to clean up!Are you gonna apologized for that too??”

 

 

“Clarke, this is not the time and place for this kind of arguments ” sighs Lincoln.

 

 

“Yes Clarke, we were waiting a long time for you and we are very tired, im sure you and Lexa can fix your differences some other place and time, for now lets just take you go home and we can all meet later and talk about it, ok?”Interfered Octavia.

 

 

“Ok O” sighs Clarke “Lincoln sorry for this , i just didn’t expectyou to be Lexa Woods cousin, me and her..... we don’t get along, again im sorry. Indra im sorry about everything”

 

 

Indra walks and envelopes Clarke in another hug and whispers something in her ear. Clarke eyes widen in surprise.

 

“I’ll wait for you guys in my car, Good night everyone!” Clarke waves goodbye.

 

 

One the door shuts closed, everyones eyes are on Indra as she speaks

“Well, what can I say......Clarke Griffin is a character huh?? She seems nice, and being adoctor means she is smart right??? i just don’t understand .......... doesn’tshe see it??” Indra asks rubbing her head in confusion.

 

 

 

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!

 

 

“Are you guys staying with me?”

Clarke asks as she opens her apartment’s door.

 

“If you let us Griffin” says Raven as she walks inside the apartment and goes straight to the kitchen opening the refrigerator.

“Beer, beer and morebeer, whats new with Griffin?” sighs the latina, grabbing a bottle of beer, twisting the cap and taking a big gulp. “Pfffffff “ the latina spits the drink out of her mouth in disgust, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand ,eyes the beer bottlelabel and huffs annoyed “who the fuck drinks peanut butter beer?” Yells Raven.

 

“I do asshole, and you just wasted half of bottle, give it to me you idiot” huffs Clarke taking the beer from the brunette.

 

“Clarkie im hungry, make me something” Raven pouts.

 

“Dude, we just ate at indra’s, and you asked for second plate” Octavia shakes her head.

 

“I was gonna ask for another plate after that, but Anya was there and i wanted to look like a lady” says Raven.

“Are you gonna stop talking about Anya any time soon?, cause im getting tired of it already.” Huffs Octavia from the other side of the room.

 

“Raven, is too late, and you had enoughfood!!!, I’m gonna take a shower” says Clarke finishing her beer “O, make sure this one doesn’teat anymore, i dont want her to wake me up in the middle of the night because she has a ‘belly’ ache”

 

 

“Griffin, you are a Doctor, you tooktheHippocratic Oath” Raven huffs.

 

 

“Im allowed to sleep you dick! And last time you just wanted me to rub your belly as if you were a damn dog!! “ clarke leaves her two friends in the kitchen.

Raven talks and talks none stop about Anya, while Octavia is sure she’ll get a head ache from rolling her eyes.

 

 

“We have a problem” says Raven while she walks around the table, pulls a chair and seat on it.

 

“What problem Raven?? Im not gonna buy you any food right now, no matter how hungry you say you are” says Octavia, siting down in the chair across the table facing Raven.

 

“Pfff i know you do whatever Griffin says,Coward, but im talking about Lexa”

 

“What about Lexa?” Oh god! Please tell me she doesn’t want to hit on lexa too, pleads Octavia.

 

“Clarke says Lexa has a girlfriend” says Raven.

 

“No she doesn’t!!”Frowns Octavia.

 

 

“Clarke said she heard Lexa speak about some Costia girl, saying that she loves her, that she is perfect and all kinds of shit, you know?” whispers Raven looking over her shoulder, to make sure Clarke is still in her room.

 

 

“Come on Raven, you got it all wrong, for starters Costia is bitch....” Octavia whispers harshly, but is interrupted by Raven.

 

“Well i dont know the girl personally to say she is a bitch, but if you say so, i believe you O, i’ll always believe in your judgement and if you don’t like her, i wont like that bitch either!!”

 

“Oh god, Half of me wants to walk around the table, and hug you for theblind trust you have in me. However, the other half of me wants to beat you around the head with a wet fucking fish Raven. How can you be so stupid, Costia is not Lexa’s girlfriend, she is.....”

“Are you girls ready to go to bed?” Interrupts Clarke, standing in front of her room’s door, hair wet, and wearing an over size shirt.

 

“If Anya is here, i am” jokes Raven,making Octavia roll her eyes.

 

“Are you working tomorrow Clarke?” Asks Octavia, ignoring Ravens comment.

 

“No, i askedfor a few days off when i found out you guys were coming, so tomorrow, i’ll be all yours” smiles Clarke

 

“Can Anya be all mine instead?” ask Raven, Clarkeslaps her in the back of her head.

 

“Enough with Anya already Raven, although i would like to talk about The other Woods instead, Griffin?”Says Octavia, Clarke huffs in annoyance, but seats next to Raven and embrace herself for the coming up conversation.

 

“What about Lexa O? You were there, you know we don’t like each other!”

 

“No, you don’t like Lexa for stupid reasons, im telling you, she is an amazing girl, why cant you just trust my people’s judgment skills like Raven does?” Says Octavia receiving an affirmative nod from Raven and a questioning look from Clarke.

“I met Lexa a few weeks ago, we’ve been running into each other a lot O, and every time i see her i end up furious, there is something in her that makes me feel invisible, she always ignoresme, she cant even look at me in the eyes O. is very clear she doesn’t like me, and i understand she is Lincoln’s cousin, and its your wedding after all O, I can only promise you i will make an effort to be civilized around her, but don’t expect nothing more from me” Clarke sighs, Octavia and Raven reach for her hand and give her a reassurance squeeze.

 

“The only thing i expect from you, is to open your eyes Clarke, i want you to see the Lexa Woods i know, the Lexa everybody in polis sees and loves, just forget what happenedin the past weeks and open your eyes, once you see the real Lexa i promise, you will change your mind about her, and you’ll understand why Lexa acts that way she does, i really don’t want you to regret not having her in your life, she really is a great person, give her a chance, im not asking you to marry her Clarke, im just asking you to give her a chance to sweetie”.

 

Clarke absorbes every word Octavia said, she thinks about what to say next, but she is here sitting in front of her friends and find herselfwordless. The only thing she is capable of, is give her friend a nod.

Octavia gives her a hug and whispers “thank you”.

 

“What did Indra say Clarke?” Raven asks.

Clarke looks everywhere but at her friends, the latina waits patiently while Octavia bows her head in confusion.

She takes a deep breath “She said : ‘There's a thin line between love and hate, When it feels hardest to give love, it is the most important moment to give without measure”.

 

After a few minutes Raven get up from her chair “Let go to sleep girls, i cant wait to start dreaming about the other Woods girl” Raven jokes provoking an unison “RAVEN” from her friends.

——-

Clarke lays in her bed, her phone beeps, she grabs it and unlocks the screen.

 

Message Received:

 

“I MISS YOUR PERFUME”

-Finn

 

Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“BUY A FUCKING BOTTLE AND ERASE MY NUMBER”

-Clarke

—————-

 

 

 

The next morning Raven is in the kitchen siting on top of the countertop sipping a cup a coffee and reading the news paper (ok,she is reading the comic section ) when Clarkewalks in.

“Porque esta tu culo en el lugar donde como Reyes?” (Why is your ass where i eat Reyes?) Clarke says grumpily with a very raspy sleepy voice, making Raven jump in surprise.

 

“Wow, Griffin, for a moment i thought it was my Tio Pedro yelling at me” the latina says holding her chest with her right hand, making Clarke huffs in annoyance.

 

“Seriously Guerita (blonde) , your spanish is almost perfect, although you should work on your people skills instead” the latina teases ignoring Clarke’s request.

 

“You are unbelievable Raven” Says Clarke shaking her head.

 

“I know, sometimesI shock myself with the smart stuff I say and do” says the grinning brunette.

“ Yes and some other times You try to get out the car with your fucking seat belt on” huffs Clarke.

“Oh go do one, Clarkie!” Says the brunette hoping down the countertop and flipping the blonde off.

 

Octavia walks in the kitchen,

fresh from the shower witnessing the latina’s gesture .

“You are such a bitch sometimes Reyes” Raven puts her hands on her hips and leans next to the wall and asks.

"Just sometimes? I must be losing my touch” she walk around the table and seats on a chair, crossing her legs and folding her arms behind her head. “Whats for breakfast Blake?”

 

“Im not your maid Raven. What are YOU making for breakfast??” Huffs Octavia.

 

“How about me and O fry some Chorizo and eggs, cook some beans and you make your bomb ass salsa Raven??”Suggests Clarke.

“Huh, Fine i need chiles and tomatoes.” Says Raven.

 

“Refrigerator, bottom Shelve Rav.” Says Clarke adding “ Justmake sure you're not using onions, your face will make them cry!” Octavia and Clarke burst out laughing.

 

 

“I forget sometimes why i hate you guys . But I just remembered.”

 

 

 

—————-

 

 

“Good Morning Lex” Lincoln walks inside the Lexa’s office.

“Hi cousin!! “ greets Lexagetting up from her chair as Lincoln gives her a heartfelt hug.

 

As expected from an important CEO, Lexa’s office is enormous, her beautiful and expensive desk sits in the back of her office, huge windows instead ofwalls show the very busy side of Polis.

 

“Did you get lunch already??” Lincoln asks the brunette.

 

“No i haven’t, im so busy right now, lunch was the last thing in my mind” Lexa sighs.

 

“Great, lets go, we are joining Octavia and her friends in Grounders.” Lincoln claps his hands and is about to get up, when Lexa speaks.

 

“I don’t think is a good idea Lincoln,i don’t want to make anybody uncomfortable. Just go and if you can, bring me and Anya something to eat, she hasn’t gotten her lunch either.” Lexa says while Lincoln gets inpatientin his chair.

 

“Anya is coming too, we have to go Lexa, my wedding is in less then two months and we don’t want to have the best man and the maid of honor seated in different sides ofthe room.”

Lexa takes a deep breath, and drops her shoulder.

“Octavia cares about her friends, just as much as i care for you Lexa, we want you there, sharing the most important day of our lives with the people we love” Lincoln walks around the desk, kneels down in front of lexa, taking her hand in his.

 

“Please Lex, the sooner you fix your differences with Clarke, the sooner we can move on from this situation” he pleads.

 

 

Lexa give his hands a small squeeze andnods her head. “You are right, we wont be able to get your wedding arrangements ready , if this gets out of hand” he brings Lincoln to a warm embrace and whispers softly “This was all my fault Linc, and i’ll fix it, don’t worry about it anymore my sweet gummy bear”.

 

 

 

———

 

“Do you guyswant something to drink while we wait for the girls?” Asks Lincoln.

 

“Yes, I’ll have a Modelo Especial, and im pretty sure this one wants a nasty peanut butter beer” says Anya pointing with her index finger at Lexa.

 

“Pfff is craft beer Anya, its not nasty at all, you just don’t like trying new things, you know, Mexico is not the only place that makes good beer, try something new for once” huffs Lexa.

 

“We are going back to the office after lunch, we’ll only have one beer, ok?”says Anya, taking a sip from her bottle of beer, Lexa hums and nods her head.

 

“The girls are here” informs Lincoln.

“Hi guys” says a Raven taking a seat next to Anya.

“Hello Anya, Lexa” says Octavia, then she kisses Lincoln cheekand seats by his side “Clarke is parking the car, she’ll be here in a minute”

 

“Since Clarke is not here yet, I think is a good ideawe talk about the situation we’re currently on” says Raven, receiving a nod from everyone.

 

“O , i just want you to know that i never meant to make Clarke feel like that. You know me, its just crazy we had to meet like this. I’ll apologized to Clarke, because i want move on from this, and i want you to have your perfect wedding” says Lexa softly.

 

“Thank you Lexa, im sorry you have to go thru this, but i want to know what we are gonna do about it, do we tell her?? Or do we wait for her to figure it out.I don’t know what we should do” sadly says Octavia.

 

“I say we let her figure it out by herself, don’t victimize her, she’s was an asshole last night , she didn’t have the right to snapped at Lexa, especially in your mom’s house Lincoln” says Raven shaking her head disapprovingly .

 

“Raven is right, Lexa didn’t do anything wrong, i honestly don’t know why my sister has to apologized for something that is out of her control” says Anya protectively, and crossing her armsin front of her chest.

 

Lexagrabs her beer and takes a small sip, she knows it wasn’t like she was hiding something, she is who she is.Lexa is happy, yes , sometimes she wishes her life was a little different, losing her parents at a young age, taught her that she has to enjoy every single moment you get no matter what, there is no person in this world that has it all. Some people strugglefinancially, some with health conditions, some with family issues..... some are mending a broken heart. There is always something going on in people’s life, and Lexa knows hers hasn’t been a walk in the park, but she is happy, she accepts herself, she is grateful, she has Anya, the person that has been with her thru this all. She has Indra and Lincoln who open not only the door of their house, but also their hearts to them. She has friends, people in Polis knows her and have always been nice to her. Her Family’s company that provides a confortable living, and even allows Lexa to help others.

 

 

Octavia is about to disagree with Raven and Anya when she noticed Clarke is walking inside the restaurant. “Fine! Reyes, we’ll do it your way, you know Clarke can be an ass, but i don’t want her to get hurt or hurt Lexa, lets just give Clarke sometime to see it, but if she hasn’t by theday before my wedding, You will be that one to tell her”.

“She is a fucking Doctor O, how can she be so stupid, and we are not hiding anything, its right in front of her nose, but i’ll make sure she knows before your wedding.” Raven says, receiving a nod from everyone in the table.

 

“Hi Guys” greets Clarke, standing behind Lexa’s chair, getting “hello’s” and “hi’s” from everyone. She looks around the table (which is against the window, chairs placed around it in a U shape. On the left side, Octavia is seatedbetween the window and Lincoln, on the other side Raven is seating between the window and Anya,Clarke rolls her eyes at the sight, Lincolnstands up and pulls the chair next to lexa and sends Clarke an apologetic smile.

 

Lexa starts to sweat nervously , she grabs a napkin, places her sunglasses on top her head, and wipes herforehead and under her eyes.

 

 

Clarke lets her eyes wonder. Lexa’s eyes were like a meadow on a summer day,she wondered how it was possible they were so green.

She remembers last night when she saw those green eyes for the first time , they were glossyand sad, and now they seem .......... soft, but empty and lost.

 

She gets lost on that memory that when she wants to look back at those eyes, she gets disappointed when she sees the sunglasses are now resting on top of the brunette nose.

 

On top of the table she sees a Belgian Beaver Peanut Butter beer, she looks at Raven, who is now strangely smiling and staring at the Beer Bottle and taping her chin with the gem of two fingers.

 

“Del Odio al Amor hay solo un paso, Griffin”

(There's a thin line between love and hate, Griffin) Raven giggling says.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Lexa reaches for her beer, and Clarke’s eyes widened while she looks at Lexa taking a sip of her favorite beer, Clarke looks from Lexa to Raven, who is now grinning wickedly.

 

Lexa clears her throat, “Clarke, in front of our friends, I want to offer you an apology, Im sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you feel you didn’t exist, im sorry for making you feel the way you felt, Im sorry we had to meet like this, im sorry, please forgive me if i offended you, i want for all of us to move out of this hostile situation, and please believe me when i say that .....i really wish i would’ve met you in other circumstances.” Lexa says softly dropping her head.

 

Clarke never expected to see this side of Lexa, so sincere, so soft, so honest,and most of it,so vulnerable. Clarke looks around the table, all eyes are on her. She slowly nods her head.

 

“I think we want the same things Lexa, i want to see my friends happy, they deserve to be happy, and i know how important it is for them to have us in their wedding, they want to share their happiest day of their lives with us, and the least we can do is try to be civilized, who knows, maybe some day we could be friends too”The blonde says sincerely, receiving nods and smiles from everyone.

————

 

The waitress arrives to the table, with five menusin her hand. She looks Lexa up and down. Clarke sees that annoyed.

 

“Hi Lincoln, ready to tie the knot?” Lincoln gives a small nod with a smile on his face.

 

“What drinks do you guys want to order?”

 

Raven points her index finger at Octavia, “She wants an Iced tea” then points her finger at Clarke “Im pretty sure she is drinking what she is drinking” then points her finger at Lexa, the latina chuckles while Clarke cheeks turn red but nods her head.“And i’ll take a Modelo Especial”. Raven winks at Anya.

 

 

The waitress gives the menu’s to each one, except to Lexa, she puts her hand in lexa’s shoulder, and with a low husky voice she says “Lexa you look beautiful as always,”

Clarke looks with disgust at the waitress. ‘Is she flirting with Lexa?’ She thinks annoyed.

“Thanks Sarah” says lexa.

“Ok sweetie, i’ll be back as soon as i can” says the waitress as she leaves the table.

 

“Huhh, its the same shit all the time, Lexa is a women magnet, i just wish to go somewhere where girls are not throwing themselves at my little sister, thats disgusting” says Anya shaking her head.

 

“Anya, what are you talking about, Sarah is just been nice, plus you know im not interested, other girl is occupying my mind at the moment.” Lexa takes a deep breath, clarke is so near her that she can smell her delicious perfume, making Lexa’s stomach to feel thousands of butterflies flying inside.

 

Clarke feels jealous, ‘of course Lexa is thinking about Costia’ she thinks until she sees Anya looking directly at her.

“Awww, i know Lexi, and I think she feels the same” says Anya playfully, and Clarke is more confuse then before. ‘Why is Anya looking at me like that? Was she talking about Costia or.... me? Does Anya know that i cant stop thinking about Lexa, even when we don’t even get along??’

Clarke is happy Lincolninterrupts her train of thoughts. “Well, as you know, Octavia wants us to perform at the wedding, Clarke and Lexa, you have to help us find a dancing instructor, while we choosethe food and the cake, also you have to help O choose her dress.”

Lexa lifts her hand, asking timidly permission to talk as if she was a little girl.

 

“Its NOT that I dont want to help you Octavia, but am i not supposed to help Lincoln instead?”

 

“No, Lincoln chose his Tuxedo, a few weeks ago, so you have to help me.”

“Are you sure you want me to be there, because i don’t think i would be able to offer much help” Lexa says nervously fidgeting with one of the napkins.

 

“Of course i want you there, plus we can get to know each other a little more while we do that” Octavia says looking away from lexa andlocking eyes with Clarke.

“Well, we can do that now, Clarke tell us a little bit of yourself” says Anya, supporting her elbows on top of the table and bringing her hand under her chin.

“Im Clarke Griffin, i was born in NY, im 27 years old, im a doctor and i work in Polis General, if i wouldn’t be i Doctor, i think i would be an Artist” she says smiling at her friends.

 

“Art??? What do you think about ART Lexa?” Says Anya with a smirk.

 

“I dont know anything about art” she sighs “I would love to, but thats not for me.” Says dropping her shoulders.

“How can you say that?? Life without Art is stupid, Art is amazing, Art makes you feel....”Lexa interrupts “Thanks Clarke, but believe me when I say ‘ I don’t have the proper equipment’ “

 

Before Clarke had a chance to speak, she is interrupted for the waitress. “Ready to order??”

 

——-

 

The table is full of plates, obviously Raven ordered half of the menu.

 

Everyone is eating, but lexa, Clarke notice the brace in Lexa’s wrist, and is about to offer her help.

“Im sorry Lexi, i forgot about you, let me fix it for you sweetheart” says anya reaching for Lexa’s plate.

“Thanks An” Lexa smiles gratefully.

 

“Im sorry if my arm bumps into yours, i have to use my left hand to eat for another three weeks.” Lexa says, lifting her right hand to show Clarke the brace.

“Its ok, don’t worry about it if that happens”

 

After a while, everyone is done eating, well everyone but Raven.

 

“What about you Sexy Lexi? Tell us a little bit about you!” She says and continues devouring her food.

“Mmmm, Im Alexandria Woods, CEO and CO-Owner of Woods Inc, and im 27 years old.”

 

“Come on Lexa, there is more you can share” says Anya.

“Anya, what else can i say?” Says lexa shrugging her shoulders.

 

“I dont know, that... you like running in the morning,you have a horrible taste in beer, just like Clarke does, that you are obsessed with scented candles, that you support several charities, you have a refuge for kids, that you lived in Spain for several years and speak spanish fluently , and you understood what raven saida while ago, thats why you looked as red as a damn tomato.” Says Anya trying to hold her laughter but failing miserable, when she sees that Lexa is blushing again.

“Hablas español????” (You speak spanish)Asked Raven.

 

“Si pero mi acento es diferente al tuyo, el tuyo es Latinoamericano” (My accent is a little bit different then yours, yours is Latin-American” lexa says shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Oh my god!!! That was so sexi, Anya do you speak spanish too?? Let me hear you!!!” Says Raven clapping her hands like small child.

 

“Eres tan hermosa, divertida e inteligente Raven ,casi perfecta, tu unico defecto es no despertar a mi lado” (you are so beautiful, funny and intelligent, you are almost perfect, your only flaw is that you don’t wake up next to me) Says Anya with low husky voice.

 

“Podemos arreglar eso”(We can fix that) says Raven winking an eye.

 

 

“Omg this two” Octavia says as she rolls he eyes.

“When our parents passed away, aunt Indra opened her home tome and Lexa..., Titus, my father’s best friend took chargeof the company because we were too little. For years after he had to move to spain because he was needed in one of our branch offices in Spain, and he offered to take us with him. After five years we moved back to Polis. We went to school here.Lexa became CEO at 22 after Titus got sick.”

 

“Why didn’t you take the CEO position? You were older.”Asked Clarke.

 

“Woods Inc has more then fifty thousand employees around the world, even though im older then Lexa, I felt that she was better commanding people, her personality, her strength and the way she cares for everyone in our company, i was sure she was gonna be better then me, and after so many years under her command,Im sure I made the right choice.”Anya trailed off shrugging while holding Lexa’s hand.

 

After a moment Clarke’s phone beeps, she checks her phone and frowns when she sees the screen.

 

Message Received.

 

I miss you, and its cold, I wish we could cuddle.

-Finn

 

Clarke shakes her head.

 

Oh trust me, if i was there i would warm you right up....... by setting you in fire.

-Clarke

 

Clarke feels her hand sweaty, she moves Lexa’s water a little bit and takes a couple of napkins.

Lexa reaches for her drink, and knocks the cup down, spilling the water in Clarke’s side.

 

“Fuckkkkkk” says Clarke getting up from her seat.

 

“Clarke I...” Lexa tries to explain immediately but is interrupted by Clarke.

“What the hell Lexa?” Says clarke. Lexa tries again.

“Clarke, you move, you ..... you moved my cup,” lexa stutters.

 

“So?is my fault now??” Clarke ask upset.

 

“Yes it is blondie, so just drop it” Anya gets up from her seat.

 

 

“Unveliableve!!! Im going to the bathroom” clarke says leaving the table.

 

Everyone is in shock, Lexa opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of the water.

“Guys im.... i... im so sorry”

 

“Forget it lexa, it was an accident,Clarke knows that but she wants to be an asshole about it” huffs octavia.

 

Lexa opens her purse pulling out her wallet, but is stoped by lincoln, “is ok cousin, i got it”

Lexa nods and stands up from the chair,.

 

“I.... I have to go, Octavia, Raven Im so sorry, I... dontknow what to say..... Good bye” she gets up from her chair and exits the restaurant.

“Pffff, that could’ve been worst, anyway, i have to go with her, see you guys later” says Anya following Lexa.

 

“Raven, we have to tell Clarke, she is hurting Lexa” says Octavia shaking her head disapprovingly.

 

The latina slam the table with the palm of her hand.

“No, that was a fucking accident, and princess here has to understand that, no matter what happened, she had no right to act like a dick, we’ll talk to her when she comes back” 

 

Clarke walks back to the table, noticing two empty chairs, she sighs.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Clarke? That was a fucking accident, why did you have to be an ass about it? Everything was fine until you decided to be a fucking idiot” says Raven 

“I... I don’t know, she was blaming me....”says Clarke. Raven interrupts.

“Well, you didn’t give her a chance to explain, or to apologize, even though i think she has nothing to apologize for, it was a fucking accident, and you know what? It was more your fault then hers, open your fucking eyes Clarke”

Octavia takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself a little.

“Clarke, you crossed the line, you should’ve seen her face. I dont know what to say to you, you really fucked up” 

Lincoln hugs Octavia and kisses her in the top of the head.

“The reason Lexa apologized to you, is because she wants us to be happy, we all know, nothing that has happened between you two is her fault, here is her card, in case you want to see whats right in front of you and want to do things right”

Lincoln leaves the card on the table, he pulls some bills out of his wallet and place them on top of the bill.

“Good bye girls” he says and kisses Octaviain the cheek before leaving the table.

 

Clarke closes her eyes for a moment, “ Im sorry guys...” but Raven interrupts.

 

“Its not us to who you have to apologize to Griffin”

 

Clarke nods her head and sadly says

“I know”

 

 

Two days later...

“Lex Woods” lexa answers her cellphone.

She waits for a few seconds and repeats

“Lexa woods”

“Hi”

“clarke??” Lexa asked as she recognized the voice.

“Are you busy?” Clarke asks.

“Lexa Woods is always busy, how can I help you Clarke?” Says Lexa.

“I think we need to talk, can we meet in the coffee shop, the one near the hospital?” She says, trying to hide her nervousness.

“Mmmm sure, what time do you want to meet, Clarke?”

“Would it be ok for you in an hour?”

 

“I’ll be there.... bye Clarke” Butterflies erupt inside Clarke’s stomach as she listened the way Lexa said her name.

“Bye Lexa”

 

When Clarke enters the coffee shop, she sees lexa seated in a stool near the window, talking with one of the baristas, ‘Luna’ Clarke remembers, who is seated next to Lexa, and Clarke cant help but feel jealous, she wants to approach them and take her Lexa away from this girl, ‘’My Lexa.... what the hell is wrong with you Griffin” Clarke thinks

 

Lexa and Luna didn’t notice Clarke, they were engrossed in their conversation, Clarke clears her throat, after feeling ignored.

 

“Hi, Lexa”Lexa turned her head in Clarke’s direction and stretched out her hand and when Clarke takes it her brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout her entire body.

“Hi, Clarke”

Luna looks from Lexa to Clarke, then back to Lexa, trying to read her friend’s expressions and a grin spread over her face.

“Hi, Im Luna. ....I have to go back to work, my boss is a bitch, do you want something to drink?”

“Yes, a large coffee please” says Clarke.

 

“Luna, I don’t think you should talk about your boss like that, she is amazing, caring and so beautiful, do you think I can marry her?” Says Lexa with a smile.

“Lexa, she is an asshole, why wouldyou do that, plus i don’t think she is interested, she is been daydreaming about a blonde.”

 

 

 

“Lunaaaa”

“Ok, I’ll be right back” luna leaves the table. Clarke looks around, the coffee shop is really busy.

“Wow, this place is really popular” says Clarke as she takes a seat next to Lexa.

 

“Yes, Luna is doing a very good job. Would you excuse me, I have to go to the restroom”. Lexa gets up from the stool, and walks slowly, when she reaches the hall, she stretched out her hand and touches the wall with the tip of two of her fingers as she walks. 

After a few seconds Luna approaches, and places Clarke drink on the table.

 

“Where did she go?” She asks looking around the coffee shop.

“She went to the restroom” clarke says and takes a sip of her coffee, she notice Luna is staring at her.

“She likes you, you know??” Luna says as she fills out the napkin dispenser.

 

“Lexa??? But she has a girlfriend, and if i remember the conversation between you a and her, she likes your boss too” Luna burst out laughing.

 

“Lexa is the owner of this place, which technically makes her my boss” Luna looks over her shoulder to make sure Lexa stills in the restroom. 

She takes a deep breath and continues.

“When I lost my parents, I came back to polis, I was all alone and unemployed, I apply in Lexa’s company, I needed a job and they had some positions available. At that point, anything would’ve been good, I met Anya and after the interview she said she had nothing for me, she said she would speak to her boss.

The next day I received a call from Lexa’s secretary, she wanted to meet me...” luna smiles at the memory. “When I told her about my situation, she asked me what was my job before everything happened, And I told her that i worked in a small coffee shop, and I really enjoyed it, I like customer service....” she says shrugging her shoulders “Lexa said she would call me if something came up..... “ Luna looks around the coffee shop, and sighs “two days after the Interview she brought me to this building and said this could’ve been a good place for a coffee shop, I honestly didn’t know what she was saying, I was so confused.... until she told me she bought it and wanted me to take care of this business......and after four yearshere I am. Lexa wants me to go to school and get a business degree, she wants me to do more then this, but Im really happy, I love it here, and all thanks to her.”

 

 

Clarke doesn’t know what to say, she opens and closes her mouth, but nothing comes out.

 

“Lexa, do you want a refill?” Says Luna as she notice Lexa came back from the restroom.

“No, thanks Luna, I had enough” Lexa seats in her stool.

 

“Ok, let me know if you girls want something else” Luna gets near Clarke’s ear and murmurs “ And she doesn’t have a girlfriend” after seen Clarke’s reaction, luna burst out laughing.

 

“What was that??” Asks Lexa.

“Mmm nothing..... nothing important” after a few seconds she continues .

“Lexa, is my turn to apologize.... the other day, the cup of water.... that was an accident and I, l was completely out of line, im sorry, l didn’t have to be like that.. lm sorry” she stutters.

“Its ok Clarke, l bet the water was too cold and took you by surprise.... lets start over....again”Lexa smiles.

 

“Yeah, lets do that.. .


	6. Chapter 6

  1. “So, you own this place? Ask Clarke.



 

“Luna told you??” Clarke nods “It will be Luna’s pretty soon, Im planning on transfer the place to her, she deserves it, and I honestly don’thave any idea of what to do with it” Lexa’s phone rings interrupting the conversation. “Anya Wood is calling” is heard from the speaker.

“Just one second” says Lexa as she takes her phone from her purse. Clarke watch as Lexa speaks with Anya, and takes notice of Lexa’s phone, it looks really different fromApples and Androids and she can read “KAPSYS” in the top corner of the phone.

 

“Im sorry Clarke, Anya needs me”

 

“Do you need a ride??” Ask Clarke.

 

“Anya is outside... thanks” she says as she gets up from her seat.

 

Clarke doesn’t want Lexa to go, she wants to keep her here a little longer, she wants to learn about the girl that is beinglately in her mind.

 

“Can I call you” she asks taken aback for her own desperation.

 

“Mmm sure, you have my number, call me any time you want” says Lexa taking her bag from the table. “Can I call you too?” She timidly asks.

 

Clarke smiles, “Of course!! that is the point, you know, I want to get to know you better, I... Yeah, call me whenever you want, it was really nice taking to you....” she doesn’t know why but suddenly she reaches for Lexa’s hand.

 

Lexa smiled at that, “Thank you," she said as she let go of Clarke’s hand. “Bye Clarke”

 

“Bye Lexa” Clarke sighs.

 

 

The next days have been a blurred to Clarke, she is being dreaming about the brunette every single night,

she gets up in the morning and the first thing she does is reach for her phone, every morning since the meeting in the coffee shop, she sends Lexa a quick text, sometimes she has a text from the brunette too, and some other times, she sees Finn’s number on the screen.

 

This morning is one of those.

 

Message Received

 

Clarke, im sorry, please give me another chance. I love you.

 

-Finn

 

Clarke shakes her head as she rolls her eyes

 

Please wait, the subscriber you are attempting to reach, is trying to relocate a fuck to give...

-Clarke.

 

 

Clarke opens another contact number.

 

“Can I see you?”

-Clarke

 

Message Received

 

My office at 4pm?? :)

-Lexa

 

Perfect.... ;)

-Clarke

 

 

 

After a busy day at the hospital, Clarke goes back to her apartment and changes her clothes ,she is wearing black skinny jeans, white top, and white Chucks.

She reaches Woods Inc.

“Hi, Im Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods is waiting for me” she checks her watch to make sure she is on time.

 

“Of course, she is waiting for you” the secretary says as she points her finger to where Lexa’s office is.

 

“Thank you” she smiles.

 

she walks by the hall, she sees Lexa’s office and knocks the door.

“You can come in Clarke” says Lexa. Clarke opens the door and finds the brunette sitting on her chair, Lexa closes the folder she had in her hand and smiles.

 

“Hi” she walks inside the office, noticing white walls and beautiful windows.

“Please Clarke, take a seat, im almost ready” lexa says as she gets up, grabsher phone and puts is inside her purse.

 

“Wait, I need to talk to you first” says Clarke nervously.

 

“Mmm sure, is everything alright” lexa asks concern.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, she walks around the desk and steps in front of Lexa.

 

Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath in her face, she can smell her perfume, and she is trying so hard not to grab Clarke and bring her against her.

 

“Mmmm, it just.... Lexa I.... ...Go on a date with me” Clarke blurts out.

 

Lexa takes a step back. “What??? Why???” Lexa asks surprise taken aback for Clarke’s request.

 

“Go on a date with me, and why?? Because I like you Lexa, I cant stop thinking about you... I....”Lexa Interrupts.

 

“Clarke you don’t want to go out with me, you don’t know me yet, you don’t see it, you...” 

 

Then Clarke’smouth was on hers, softly, just for a second, stealing the words from her lips. "I told you," she said. "I want you to go to a date with me.”

 

“Clarke, but..” Clarke kissed her again and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Clarke hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest.Lexa cant control herself anymore kissing her back and she slid her arms around Clarke's waist, Clarke's arms twined around her neck, and they shifted from side to side. Lexa tipped her head forward and rested her forehead against Clarke's, “You don’t want that” she whispers.

“I do” Clarke breaths. Lexa shakes her head “No you don’t, no one would want me Clarke, I like you Clarke, but I just cant,... I cant.... Im sorry Clarke” lexa says separating her body from Clarke’s. She grabs her purse and without another word she leaves Clarke standing inside her office.

 

Clarke feels rejected, she feels like a fool, was Lexa playing with her?? Was she making her fall for her to just rejected later?? Was this just a game to Lexa?? So many questions are in her mind.

Clarke closes her eyes for a moment, trying to get ride of the feeling of Lexa’s lips on her.

 

She looks around Lexa’s office, she ispacing as if she was an enrage lion inside a cage,until her eyes land on the desk, piles of neatly

organized papers are seated on top of it.

 

Clarke walks behind it, and slowly sits down in Lexa’s chair, she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her left ear and carefully studied the papers.

All the papers in lexa’s desk are plain white.

She frowns at the sight...... then her hand rises and the gems of her fingers touch the material.

 

Blue eyes widen, Clarke heart rate goes crazy,her jaw drops and her skin gets drained from all color. Sweat forms immediately on top of her eyebrows, she gasps and covers her mouth with her right hand, while the other hand keeps touching the delicate material. Tears are coming out of the now redden eyes.

 

BRAILLE 

 

 

Clarke is gasping for air, the anxiety, the guilt, the shame she is feeling right now is so overwhelming, that her hands are trembling, and she shakes her head to get rid of the tears .

 

 

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. She feels the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child, shoulders heaved with emotion.

She closes her eyes, and memoriesof the times she crossed paths with Lexa flashed thru her mind.

 

-The Elevator

Clarke was sure that Lexa was being rude, letting the doors close in her nose. 

The moment she saw the brunette smile, she just stood up outside the elevator, and now that she thinks about it, maybe the brunette was steppingback to let her in, maybe Clarke was so impressed with Lexa’s beauty that she “maybe” stayed outside the elevator longer then she intended, forgetting about the need to aboard the elevator.

 

-The Coffee shop

She saw Lexa getting special treatment, but Clarke didn’t know lexa owned the damn place until yesterday.

when she saw the brunette inside the coffee shop, her first thought was that, even though Lexa was rude to her in the elevator, she was the type of girl Clarke would date. Lexa was walking with confidence, with elegance, dressed in the pencil cut skirt that show her long and beautiful legs, her crisp white blouse with the three top buttons undone, she was looking like a real model. Then Lexa avoided the line and went straight to the counter, triggering negative thoughts inside Clarke’s mind. 

 

-The fruit stand

The moment Lexa “stole” her apple, Lexa didn’t even acknowledge her presence, making Clarke feel invisible, and worthless.

how was Clarke supposed to know that Lexa was blind if the brunette was jogging down on the side of the road, knowing exactly where Indra’s stall was, and grabbing the apple so naturally???

 

 

-The Bus Ride

The moment Lexa sat in the handicap seat, Clarke remembered when she was twelve years old, Raven was hit by a car, leaving the latina with a brace in her legs for months and struggling to get a decent seat in the school bus.

Clarke thought Lexa didn’t needed it, Clarke thought that the brunette was an inconsiderate human being.Clarke was sooo wrong!!!

 

 

-The Art disagreement: Lexa was saying she didn’t know anything about art, saying she didn’t haveproper equipment, it was all there, but Clarke didnt see it.

 

 

 

-When Lexa spilled the cup of water, it was Clarke who moved the cup, it was Clarke’s fault.

 

More pieces of the memory puzzle slid into place.

 

All those memories when she didn’t see the reality of “it”,when she didn’t see the reality of Lexa’s condition, are making her feel the worst person in the planet.

 

But now, it doesn’t matter, she was an asshole, she was the person she never thought she never would be. She never gave Lexa a chance, and now Lexa wont give Clarke the chance to become something more then friends, and Clarke sooo wants to be more then friend with Lexa.

 

She wants to see her smile, she wants to grab her hand while they walk in the beach, she wants to spend every second of the day with Lexa, she wants to wake up next to Lexa...... 

 

“Oh my God..... What have I done?” Clarke whispers and covers her mouth with her hand. She gets up from Lexa’s chair, and runs out the office.

“Where is Lexa?” She asked frantically. Lexa’s secretary looks Clarke up and down, narrowing her eyes.

“She didn’t say anything, I don’t know where she went......


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you doing here Clarke?, how do you know where Lexa lives?” Asks Anya.

“Octavia” Clarke sighs, “Anya I need to speak to her, I need to see her, please!” She pleads.

“What the hell happened?”

 

“I asked her out on a date, then I kissed her, she rejected me, she said she is not what I want, but Anya, I do, I do want her, I have feelings for her” Clarke cries. Anya steps inside, but leaves the door open for Clarke.

 

“She is drunk, I don’t think is a good idea, you should go, come back tomorrow” says Anya.

 

“Please Anya, just let me see her, I need to know why she doesn’t want me, I need to know if there is something I can do, please Anya.”

 

“She likes you, of course she wants to be with you, its just, you don’t know....” clarke interrupts

 

“I do, I know, I cant believe how stupid i was, I mean, its not that she was hiding it, but she is just so amazing, I cant believe it took me so long to see it, but now i know, and I don’t care, I don’t care at all, please Anya Let me see her” Clarke cries and pleads.

 

“I’ll take you to her room”

 

Anya knock the door, and an immediate response is heard, “Go away Anya” Anya shakes her head and opens the door. Lexa is seated on her bed, her back leaning on the headrest,sipping on her beer. Her eyes close.

 

“Clarke is here” 

 

Lexa shakes her head.

“Tell her Im not here”

 

“She is here, in your room you idiot” huffs Anya.

 

“Hi Lexa” Clarke says timidly, staring at Lexa.

 

“I’ll be in the leaving room if you need anything” says Anya as she leaves the room.

 

A few seconds later Clarke walks around the bed, she sits next to lexa, and grabs her hand.

“Why don’tyou want me?? Why do you think you are not what I want??”Clarke whispers.

 

“Because Im not enough, because you deserve the world and I cant give it to you, because you will leave me....” Clarke gives her hand a little squeeze.

 

“Im here,” she touches Lexa’s cheek with her other hand, “you are enough” she moves a strand of her hair behind her ear, “you are enough, and I don’t want you to give me the world..” she brushes her lips with lexa’s “ I want you to be my world”Lexa sighs “Clarke....” but Clarke interrupts.

“Shhhh” She hushed her, before moving her finger, and pressing her hand against her cheek, giving Clarke more support to push herselftowards Lexa, and connect their lips again. Clark’s lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Clarke exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go.She moved her hand from her cheek to the back of Lexa’shead, her fingers tangling in her long, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling Lexa into her, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

 

 

After a few seconds Clarke broke away and smiled, “I just had to do that.”She whispers.

 

Lexa sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. Clarke leans in, so her foreheads rests against hers. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Stay with me?”Lexa says in barely more than a whisper.

"What?" Clarke replies, her voice low and husky.

" Im sleepy, stay with me ....”Her voiceraspy and low.

 

Clarke looks at the brunette she, her head is resting on the bedrest, eyes closed,and soft snorts leaving her mouth. Clarke nod her head.

 

Serenity was plastered across her face as she slept.

 

Clarke carefully rolledher onto her side and looked at her. Lexa’s features were much softer in sleep. She looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of her body, she climb up on the bed next to Lexa. Clarke turned around and pulled the blanket up over both of them.

 

 

——-

 

Waking up can be really harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality, but when Clarke opens her eyes and looks at the brunette lying next to her, she cant help to think that this moment is better then any other dream.

She was on her back, with Lexa’s head in the crook of her shoulder.Clarke used her fingers to move strands of hair from Lexa’s forehead and placed a kiss on top of her head. A whisper comes from Lexa’s lips.

 

“You are so soft Costia” hums the brunette.

 

“What!!!!!” Clarke yells. Was Lexa dreaming about Costia?? Did last night was just a dream??

 

“Clarke??” Lexa says with a raspy sleepy voice.

 

“Lexa who the hell is Costia? Is she your girlfriend?? Are you playing with both of us??

Because i cant share you with anybody..... do you love her??” Clarke agitated asks.

Lexa opens her eyes andnarrows her brows.

 

“Clarke, what are you saying?? Do I love Cos...”And suddenly she burst out laughing.

 

“Lexa, how can you be laughing? Ive been serious!!” Clarke gets up from the bed.

 

“Clarke, Costia is not my girlfriend, I swear! I have feelings for you, you are the one that is been hunting my dreams, Your voice is the only one that can makes me smile, I cant stop thinking of how you would look if i could see you, you are the one I want, and Im sorry for laughing but you cant be more wrong!! “ Lexa says as a giggle escapes her lips.

 

“Then who is she? Why did you mention her name, when I was lying next to you?” Clarke ask shaking her head.

 

“Come on Clarke, please, cuddle with me for a little while, I’ll explain later, just know that there is no other girl, no one but you!” Lexa stretch her hand waiting for Clarke’s.

 

Clarke hesitates for a little while, she looks at Lexa, her features are soft, her hand still extended. She sighs and climbs on the bed.

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do Miss Woods” she says as she brings Lexa to a hug.

“Mmkey” hums Lexa.

 

After a few minutes Lexa turns on her back “We need to talk though, Clarke I want to be with you, but I need to know if this is what you want, I mean, my life is not easy, and is a lot to take you know, I want you to be sure, because if in the near future you decide that this is too hard for you, if you cant handle to be with me.... that would kill me.” She sighs.

 

Clarke looks at the brunette, she looks so small, so vulnerable. “That wont happen. Ibarelyknow you, and I feel so happy when im by your side. I feel complete, I think I could fall for you really hard Lexa.” She says as she moves to her side,caressing the brunette’s cheek.

 

“Clarke why did you take so long to realize Im blind? I mean, its pretty obvious, why didn’t you see it sooner?”

Clarke thinks for a moment, she breathinglexa’s scent, “Well, you don’t know how you look, you are breath taking Lexa,every time I see you my mind goes blank and there is nothing but you on it, you walk around Polis like you know every detail, you know everybody and everybody knows you and no one says anything about you been blind, you are independent,you run one of the most important companies in the country, and I was so determined to get your attention, that i didn’t see it, and I don’t care you are blind Lexa,the only difference is that i don’t think you are an asshole for ignoring me!” She says giggling.

 

Lexa quietly chuckled, amazed at what her world changed into overnight.

Lexa is about to say something when Clarke’s phone beeps.

 

“Hold on, its probably Octavia orRaven, Im still mad at them” She grabs her phone from the nightstand.

“Well, we didn’t know how to tell you, we thought you didn’t like me.....”

 

“Not now Lexa, those two fools have a lot to explain” she says as she looks at her phone.

 

Message Received

 

Please Clarke, give me a second chance, I don’t want you to forget me ;(

-Finn

 

Clarke types

 

How am i gonna forget you, everything reminds me of you, the trash can.....dog shit....ugly people...... 

-Clarke

 

“Let get some breakfast” She says as Lexa gets up from the bed and walks toward the bathroom.

 

“Mmm yeah, let me take a quick shower, do you have to work today?” She ask as she pulls some clothes from her dresser.

 

“No, Im having lunch with O and Raven, come with me”

 

“Okay, let me take a shower, we’ll go for breakfast.Can you drop me off at my office??”

“Sure”

 

“Good,I have to get Costia from Luna’s house and we can meet your friends after that” Lexa says and she walks inside the bathroom closing the door. Clarke huffs annoyed, but she doesn’t complain because she is finally gonna know who this Costia is.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke and Lexa order some breakfast, Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and brings it up to her lips, kissing it tenderly.

 

“So, about the date, When do you want to go?? “ Asks Clarke.

 

“Mmm, I don’t know, whenever you have time. The sooner the better, I want to get to know you better, Clarke. Never in my life I wish more to be able to see, then now. I wish I could see your face when you smile, I wish I could see your eyes when you look at me, when you frown, when you pout, I just.....” Lexa sighs.

 

Clarke takes her hand again, but this time she use it to pull Lexa near her. Her nose is touching Lexa’s, she is breathing Lexa’s scent.

 

“Just know that when I smile, is because you are next to me” She whispers. “Know that my eyes shine when I look at you” she brushes her lips to Lexa’s“I wish you could see too Lexa, but even though we know each other for a short time, you don’t need your eyes to see the real me” she kisses her “I feel like you can see right thru me with your soul.” She kisses Lexa again, grabbing the back of her neck to bring her closer. Lexa kisses her back, so tenderly, with so much care, but with so much passion.

 

“Mmmkey” Lexa smiles. “What about tomorrow night?” She asks.

 

“Ok, but you are still coming with me to get lunch with O and Raven right?” She grabs a strand of Lexa’s hair and puts it behind her ear.

 

“Yes, but I don’t want you to be mad at them Clarke, we just didn’t know how to tell you, I thought you hated me, and everything was so complica....” Clarke Interrupts.

 

“Thats not an excuse Lexa, you didn’t tell me because I honestly didn’t give you a chance, but them?? They knew and they didn’t tell me, was this a joke to them? To make me look like an ass? Especially Raven, she knew I was attracted to you way before she even met you. What reason does she have to hide this from me?” Ask Clarke tilting her head to the side.

 

“Clarke, you know now, and you know I like you, lets just forget about it please?” Lexa pleads. Clarke lifts her hand and place it in front of lexa’s face, and slowly, she lifts her sunglasses.

 

“Wow” she breaths. “You eyes are..” Lexa eyes widen waiting for Clarke to finish her sentence “So beautiful Lexa, I could get lost in them” Lexa smiles. “Can I kiss you again?” Clarke whispers as she looks from Lexa’s eyes to her lips and back at her eyes again.

 

“Ye..” Lexa get cut out by soft lips again.

 

When they part their lips, Clarke rest her forehead in Lexa’s. “You know, every time I saw you with your sunglasses, I always thought you were hiding a black eye” she giggles “ I thought you were an ass, and that was the most logical reason i found for you to be wearing sunglasses all the time.” Lexa chuckles.

 

“And now? What do you think about me Clarke Griffin?” Lexa asks, but Clarke doesn’t get the chance to answer when the waiter interrupts.

“Here is your food” He places the plates on the table.”Enjoy ladies” then he leaves.

 

Clarke stares at Lexa, who is now grabbing some sugar and pouring it into her coffee cup, she repeats the same motion with the creamer. Then grabs her spoon and stirs the coffee, taking a small sip. Clarke is open mouthed.

 

“How...” she is about to ask but Lexa interrupts. “How do I know where everything is?? I come here often” Lexa says shrugging.

 

“No. How the hell was I suppose to know you were blind when you do thing better then people with functional eye sight?? You are amazing.” Clarke leans and kisses her softly.

 

“Mmm, I got a kiss just because I know how to make my coffee, Well I know how to do a lot more stuff Clarke, Am I getting a kiss for everything I do?? “ She smiles.

 

“No, you’ll get kisses because its you I want to kiss, not for whatyou can or can not do” she kisses her again.

 

“Ok, good because..” Lexa lifts her right hand showing the cast on her wrist “I cant cut my meal in small pieces , would you mind cutting it for me!?” She asks.

 

Clarke smiles adoringly at her, grabbing her plate and whispering a soft “of course”. After a while Clarke places the plate in front of Lexa, “Do you need anything else?” She asks.

 

Lexa shakes her head and smiles “Just please, try not to move anything around me, I don’t want to spill cold water on you again” she teases.

 

After they finish their meals, Clarke drinks her coffee, she thinks for a moment. “Lexa, can I ask you a question?” She asks, Lexa smiles and nods her head.

 

“Well, I heard you were involve in an accident when you where little. I assume thats why you lost your sight... “ Lexa nods again “When was the last time you check your eyes with a doctor?? Or have you try anything to regain you sight?” Clarke ask.

 

Lexa thinks for a moment. “I was four when the accident happened, my parents died on the scene, I was taken to a hospital unconscious, when I woke up minutes after we got to the hospital, my eyes opened and it was all black, I remember I was so scared, I was a kid, I didn’t know where my parent were and I woke up in an unknown place surrounded by darkness” Lexa tilts her head a little bit, trying to remember that day. “ I was alone, I cried so much Clarke, I was in so much pain..... until Anya walk into my room, I calmed down after I heard her voice, she climbed up on bed next to me and hugged,we silently cried together.” 

 

“You were four, what happened after that??” Clarke asks taking Lexa’s hand and entwined their fingers.

 

“Well, they said I have a brain injury, that was the cause of my blindness. When I was nine, Titus took me to clinic, but they said it was gonna be permanent. They said that I would never see again, I was already resigned by that time...” 

 

“Lexa, I accept you how you are, it doesn’t change how I feel, but I want you to know that if you change your mind and want to try to regain your sight, I will support you. That was almost twenty years ago, they have improved so much. My mother is a neurosurgeon, she can help us...” she doesn’t get to finish when Lexa interrupts again.

 

 

“Thank you Clarke, but I don’t know how to feel about that, I mean, I don’t want to bring my or your hopes up, just to be disappointed with the results.”

 

 

“Well, Im just saying that whenever you are ready to try, I’ll be by your side, I want to be by your side” Clarke says as she pulls Lexa into her arms. “I promise” she whispers in Lexa’s ear, Lexa buries her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck and Clarke can feel Lexa’s smile against her skin.

 

———————-

 

 

Clarke walks inside Woods Inc and is greeted by the secretary.

 

“Hello Miss Griffin, Miss Woods will be ready in a few more minutes, but you can walk inside” she smiles.

 

 

“Thank you” She says as she walks toward Lexa’s office and knock at the door.

 

 

“Come in” Lexa says from the inside.

“Hi” Clarke walks around Lexa’s desk kneeling down and hugging the brunette.

 

“Hi” Lexa whispers “Im ready, Let me just get my purse, ok?” Lexa can feel Clarke nodding on her shoulder.

 

After getting inside Clarke’s car and setting the GPS toward Luna’s address, Clarke clears her throat and speaks “So, are gonna tell me who this Costia is before I meet her?”

 

 

Lexa narrows her eyebrows and looks confused, she can tell Clarke is upset.... or jealous, then a grin adorns her face, “Nope, you’ll see it yourself...... I kind of think Raven had a point when she said you need to learn your lesson” she teases.

 

 

Once they get to Luna’s house, Clarke runs outside to open the door for Lexa. They walk holding hands and Lexa reaches for the bell.

 

 

The door opens and reveals Luna standing inside with a grin plaster in her face.

 

“Hello, please come in, Costia is in the kitchen.” She says as she walks inside leaving the door open for them.

 

Clarke follows Lexa inside the house, they walk pass the huge living room and when they walk in the kitchen, Clarke can see Luna standing in front of the stove. “Costia” she calls.

 

Something gets Clarkes attention, she turns her head, and her eyes widen, her jaw drops and her skin pales when she sees Costia.

 

 

Costia looks back at Clarke, she tilts her head to the side, confused by Clarke presence, especially looking at Clarke so close to Lexa holding her hand.

 

Brown beautiful eyes stare at Clarke,at Lexa, at their hands, then back at Clarke as if she was waiting for an explanation. Clarke is shocked, her mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out of it, until she regains her senses and croaks

 

“Nice nails Costia!”. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short Chapter, I hope you like it!!

“Nice nails Costia!”. 

 

———-

 

“Nails???” Yells Lexa.

 

“Calm down Lexa, its a none-toxic nail polish” says Luna rolling her eyes. Clarke gets near Costia “Yeah Lexa, it looks nice” says Clare with a smile.

“What color is it?” Says Lexa very annoyed.

“Does it matter” Ask Luna.

“Yes” huffs Lexa crossing her arms in front of her chest in anger.

“Why??” Ask Luna.

“Because I dont want her to look like a prostitute,ok??” Lexa yells. Clarke walks toward Lexa and gives her a hug and a kiss on the nose.

“Come on Lexa, She looks so cute” Clarke says and brushes her lips with Lexa’s.

“Huuugh,Come on Costia, Clarke lets go” says Lexa as she walks out the kitchen followed by the two blondes.

 

 

——-

“Why do I have to be in the back seat” Lexa pouts as she gets inside the car.

 

“Because Costia wants to be my co-pilot”

 

“So you ‘like’ Costia now that you know she is not my girlfriend?” Asked Lexa.

 

“Well yeah, Im mean, I was so jealous Lexa.

I learned my lesson, I judge you without even knowing you, I hated Costia because I thought she was with you,I really get it now and Im sorry” Clarke says as she looks at Lexa thru the rear view mirror.

 

“Lets just forget it happened ok?? And please don’t be mad at your friends anymore, I think we are ready to leave this behind, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, we are” Clarke says with a smile on her face.

 

She parks her and gets out to open Costia’s door. Lexa hears the front door open, and after a few seconds her door opens too.

 

“Wow Clarke, Im gonna be jealous of Costia too if you keep that up” Lexa teases. Clarke chuckles and pulls Lexa into her, givingher a peck on her lips.

 

“Well, payback is a bitch, isn’t it?” Lexa smiles and shakes her head.

 

“Come on, Lets get a table in the patio”

 

———

 

Clarke checks her phone. “2 Messages Received”

 

“I was looking up at the sky, and it reminded me of your eyes”

 

-Finn

 

Clarke types annoyed

 

“I was eating baby carrots in the morning and it remindedme of your dick”

 

-Clarke

 

 

Second Message

 

“Griffin, we are outside, where is our table”

-Raven

 

 

Clarke puts her phone back inside her purse “They’re outside, Im gonna go get them”

 

“Okay, we’ll wait for you guys here”Says Lexa, giving Costia a kiss on the head.

 

 

 

Clarke walks out of the restaurant spotting her friends right away.

 

“This way guys, Costia is with us, they are waiting at the table” Clarke walks but is stop by a hand holding her arm.

 

“Costia?” Says Raven “Lexa’s girlfriend Costia?”

 

“Raven, Costia es una perra” (Raven, Costia is a bitch) Clarke says forcing her arm out of Raven’s hand and walks inside the restaurant.

 

“Ahhaaaa! So you don’t like her either Griff? Tell me what that bitch did to you?” Says Raven as she follows Clarke witha very amused Octavia behind her.

 

“Oh my god Raven, shut up” Clarke says as she opens the patio’s door. “ Costia es una perra de servi..” (Costia is a servi..” Clarke doesn’twhen Raven cuts her off.

 

“Oh my god Griffin, Costia es una puta!! (Cosita is a whore) I cant believe Lexa would pay for those services” Raven says, and she covers her mouth with her hand, very surprised.

 

Clarke frowns and looks at Raven, then at Octavia who now is mimicking her reaction, thenshe see as a smile is forming on Octavia’s face and both of them cant stop bursting out laughing.

 

“Why are you guys laughing?? I thought you liked Lexa?? You don’t care if she has a hooker on the side??” Raven almost yells, and that gets Clarke and Octavia bend over in laughter.

 

 

Clarke composed herself “ Come on Raven letme introduce you to Costia” she says as she grabs the latina’s hand and drags her to the table.

 

“Raven, this is Lexa’s whore, the prostitute she hired, this is Costia”Clarke says giggling.

 

Raven looks at Lexa furious, then she looks at the beautiful Golden Retriever that is seatednext to Lexa, and her face turns red.

 

Lexa looks confused, Clarke and Octavia are laughing so hard, and Raven is just..... well Raven is just Raven.

 

“Oh my god!! She is so cute, ooohhhh look at her nails, that is just fucking adorable. Can I pet her?” She asks and receives a nod from Lexa “Red nails Costia??? Really??”She says as she kneels in front of her.

 

“Red nails?” Asked Lexa, she doesnt wait for an answer when she groans “Lunaaaa!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep!! You guys were right about Costia


	10. Chapter 10

Message Received

 

“Last night I dreamed about you”

 

-Finn

 

“I dreamed about you too.... it was a nice funeral”

 

-Clarke

 

Raven looks at Clarke as she grabs her phone and toss it inside her purse. “Who was that Griff”.

 

“It was Finn, he keeps sending me messages, Im so tired of him Rae!”

 

“Who is Finn?” Asks Lexa frowning.

 

“Finn is my Ex Lexa, we were together for five years and he cheated on me with one of the nurses from the hospital I worked” Clarke tries to read Lexa’s reaction, but the brunette’s face looks stoic.

 

“Is that why you moved?” She ask with the same unreadable expression.

 

“Yeah, He kept calling me, sending messages, waiting for me outside the hospital. I was sure That I wasn’t gonna to forgive him, and he wouldn’t stop, so I just moved, that was the best decision I have made in my entire life, that decision led me to you” Clarke says but Lexa’s face doesn’t change.

 

“I dont want to make you feel bad Clarke” Clarke is so nervous, she starts fidgeting with the gem of her shirt.

 

“But, Im so happy he did” now Clarke’s face shows pain “First of all, imagine how your life would’ve be if you were with him” Clarke sighs relived, and Lexa taps the table searching for her hand, Clarke take it and Lexa brings it up to her lips, kissing her knuckles one by one, “He was an idiot for taking you for grated, he never deserved to have you ”Lexa pulls clarke into her and cups her cheek with the other hand, “and most important.... I got to meet you Clarke, I have the chance to be by your side, because that idiot messed up, thanks to that you are here.” She whispers and leans a little bit, leaving A small gap between them. Clarke closes it and seals their lips together. There is so much emotion on that kiss, Lexa wants to express how Clarke makes her feel, how gratefulshe is to have Clarke,How she wants to give her heart to Clarke.

 

Octavia clears her throat “We are still here Griffin!!” 

 

“Keep it in your pants Clarkey” jokes Raven.

 

“Fuck!! How do I block you in real life?” Huffs Clarke annoyed.

 

“Well, excuse us, for being unconformable waiting for you to stop sucking face” 

“Whatever Reyes!”

 

“So, he is being texting you?” Asked Octavia and Clarke just nodded her head.

 

“Let me see your phone Griff” says Raven, Clarke pulls it out of her purse and puts it in her extended hand.

 

 

“Can we not talk about him anymore?”

 

—————-

 

“You are so beautiful......... you are an angel who choose fur instead of wings..... the road to my heart is paved with your paw prints......”

 

“Hmmmm, Raven...” says Lexa but is ignored by Raven.

 

“Mmmm Costia, you are so soft.....”

 

“God damn it Raven, get up from the floor, they’re gonna kick us out of the restaurant” Octavia whispers harshly.

 

 

“Raven, you are making her feeluncomfortable” says Clarke.

 

“Come on Clarke, look at her, she loves the attention” says Raven kissing Costia’s head.

 

“Im talking about Lexa, she hasn’t stop fidgeting since you started singing Dolly Parton’s ‘Cracker Jack’ just leave the dog alone for a minute Reyes”Says Clarke getting up from her seat and slapping Raven in the back of the head.

 

“Lexa, do you ever hug Costia and think ‘how did I get so lucky?’” Raven asks as she seats next to Octavia, taking her glass of water in one hand and patting Costia with the other.

 

 

“Yep, every day. Most people think that you just just buy the dog from a special training center, when in reality you have go through a whole application process. Different forms are needed: Physician’s reports, Ophthalmologist report, Mental health report, andOrientation and Mobility Professional's Report. After that a home visit is scheduled to test Your ability to travel independently on a familiar route.” Lexa breaths deeply remembering. “After I got approvedI arrived to class to meet my dog, Costia was still young, she got loose and as I was walking around she just walked with me..... She picked me, and well,the rest is history” Clarke looks at Lexa with so much affection, so much admiration.

 

“Wow, well you are pretty great yourself Lexa, and Costia is so lucky to have you too.” Says Octavia taking a sip from her water.

 

“Thanks Octavia” says Lexa.

 

“Costia no es la única guera que es afortunada, verdad Griffin?” (Costia is not the only Lucky blonde, right Griffin??) Clarke is about to speak but Lexa speaks first.

 

“Que puedo decir Raven? Aunque no pueda ver, me gustan las rubias” what can I say Raven, Even though I cant see, I like blondes” that makes Clarke giggle like a school girl.

 

“Im gonna walk Costia for minute, We’ll be right back” Lexa gets up from her chair and kneels down in front of Clarke, kissing her softly on the lips.

 

“Mmmkey”

 

 

————

“Whats happening between you too? I mean, last time we were all together, you hated Lexa’s guts Clarke, how did it happened?” Ask Octavia.

 

 

“I guess I was..” Clarke gets cut by a grinning Raven. “It was love at first sight, right Clarkey??”

 

“Shut up Reyes!.....I know I was an ass, its not an excuse, but you guy know I was going through a lot,moving in here and start my life in a new city was really overwhelming. I kept running into Lexa and I felt really attracted to her I could get her out of my head, and after she apologized, for something she didn’t have to, I got to know her a little bit more, you guys know what happened that day in the restaurant and I realize I was being really an idiot, so I called her and I apologized for it, we talk in the coffee shop and after that we were exchanging messages every day, when I realized that I wanted more then a friendship I went to her office and asked her out but she said no, she said that I didn’t want that, but I did, I do. I didnt know why she rejected me until I saw her papers on top of her desk, they were made inBraille, I called you O to ask you for her address” Octavia nods her head andClarke continues.

 

“I got to her house, we talked and she accepted to go on a date with me. Im just so happy guys, she makes me happy”

 

 

“When is your date?” Ask Octavia.

 

“Tomorrow, I need your help O, I don’t know any places. Where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do?? Guys I need your help”

Pleads Clarke.

 

“Anya” Raven smiles as she pronouns her name.

 

“For fuck sakes Reyes, are yougonna start this shit again! This is about me and Lexa, We know you have the hots for Anya, but we don’t want to hear how “you want to kiss Anya in the rain, so she can get twice as wet”or how “you have a dirty mind and she keeps running through it naked”or..”Clarke says but Raven cut her off.

 

 

“Hugh, don’t get your panties in a twist Griff, I was saying that Anya can help us, no one knows Lexa better then her, and Im sure I can convince her to give us some tips”

 

“Thats a great Idea, I can ask Lincoln too, if you want Clarke!” Offered Octavia.

 

“Thank you guys!! I really don’t want to mess this up!.....I like her a lot, and Oh my god she is such a good kisser i just cant get enough of her” says Clarke smiling wetting her lips with her tongue at the memory of Lexa’s lips on hers.

 

Lexa approaches the table and asks “What did I miss??”

 

 

“Clarkey here was telling us what a great kisser you...pfffmm” Says Raven but Clarke covers her mouth her hand.

 

“We’ve been here for a while, are you ready to order??” Asked Clarke.

 

 

 

 

After lunch Clarke drove Lexa back to her house.

 

“Do you want to come in??” Ask Lexa placing her hand on top of the center console, (yep, Costia let her be shotgun this time) Clarke plays with Lexa’s fingers.

 

“I wish I could, but I have a date to plan, call me later yeah??” She asks entwining their fingers and pulling them up to her lips.

 

“Yeah, l’ll call you”Lexa leans and waits for Clarke’s lips to meet hers. Clarke brushes her lips together not letting go of Lexa’s hand, but instead placing her other hand on the back of Lexa’s neck to bring her closer deepening the kiss. After a few seconds they pull apart.

 

“That was a hell of a kiss Griffin” Says Lexa breathless.

 

“That will keep me sane until tomorrow” says Clarke.

 

 

———-

Message Received

 

“I love you Clarke, im different now, please give me another chance to prove I changed.

 

-Finn

 

 

“A Cheetah cant change his spots, or was it a Leopard?? I don’t remember but your spots are provably Herpes. You cant get rid of Herpes!!

 

-Clarke.

 

 

Incoming Call:Raven Fucking Reyes

“Hello Raven”

 

 

> “Clarking kong, I just talk to Anya, she gave me some great ideas for your date with Sexy Lexy...... ****


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this Chapter!!

“Oh my god, Ohhh my god, ooh my go..” Clarke receives a slap on the face.

 

“Calm the fuck down Clarke” says Raven placing both hands on top of Clarke’s shoulders.

 

 

“I don’t know what to wear Raven, oh god what am i..” SLAP!!!

 

“Fuckkk GRIFFIN!!! Calm down you are driving me crazy, you are gonna look fine” says Raven

 

“But its Lexa Rae, oh god what if I mess up, what if..” Clarke gets interrupted by another slap.

 

 

“Con una chingada (fucking shit) you are not gonna mess anything up, she will love what you have planed for her, just breath Clarke” says Raven still standing in front of Clarke.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Closing her eyes she breaths in and out, trying tocontrol her raising heart. Slowly she opens her eyes.

 

“Im ok Rae, Im just so nervous, I think I can fall for her, and I want our first date to be perfect”says Clarke with a dreamy smile. SLAP!!!

 

“What the Fuck Reyes???” Yells Clarke as she uses one hand to rub her cheek and the other one to push Raven away from her.

 

“Hmmmm Sorry Griffinsky I got carried away” Raven says sheepishly.

 

“Whatever! Just help me pick something to wear you asshole”Clarke says as she opens her closet and slides clothes from one side to the other.

 

“Does it matter? I mean Lexa..” Clarke cuts her off.

 

“Of course it matters you dick!!!” She says turning around and glaring at Raven. “Its our first date. I dont care if she cant see me, it matters to me”

 

“Ok”

 

BEEP

 

“Your phone Clarke” Clarke takes her phone thinking that is Lexa texting her.

 

 

Message Received

 

“Clarke, i need you so much baby! Please come back!

 

Finn

 

 

“Hugh!!! This idiot again”she huffed

annoyed and types:

 

 

“I read the news paper this morning, the police found a dead body in a dumpster, it was a man with no brain and tiny dick, I thought it was you, I grad you’re ok.”

 

-Clarke

 

 

————

 

 

“Oh my god Griffin, Lexa is gonna dye when she see.... wait... forget it ! You look hot” Says Raven from the kitchen.

 

“Gracias babosa” (thanks idiot) says Clarke. She grabs her phone, purse and car keys.

“Ok Im leaving,any advise ?”Says Clarke standing in front of the door.

 

“Yes, don’t let anyone ruin your date.... “ Says Raven making Clarke smile. “you are stupid enough to do that yourself” says Raven grinning.

 

———

Clarke rings the bell and waits nervously. She curled her fingers into the palm of her hand. After a moment the door opens and Clarke’s breath gets caught in her throat. Right in front of her is Lexa, she was wearing a green cocktail dress that stops about mid thigh. There's a strap going over each bare shoulder. Her hair in beautiful curls resting on herright shoulder.

 

Clarke looked up and down, Lexa was perfect, she looked at her face, and air left her lungs when her eyes meet the green of Lexa’s. Her eyes were the kind of green that distracts you from everything around.They sparkled like a bright, clear emerald.

 

“Wow” Clarke whispers.

 

“Is it ok if I don’t wear my sunglasses?? I don’t want to look like an asshole with a black eye” Lexa says with a nervous chuckle, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

 

“Of course its ok, Its just... Your eyes stole all my words away” she gets closer to Lexa “Lexa I..” Clarke leans in, closing her eyes and brushing her lips to Lexa’s, she breaths deeply taking in Lexa’s beautiful scent. Lexa can feel her breath on her lips, she closes the distance kissing Clarke. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss, then her hand drifted to her hip, It settled there and pulled Clarke closer deepening the kiss. Clarke move one hand to the back of her neck, while the other hand caress her cheek. After a moment they part their lips slowly. Foreheads touching, noses brushing and their breaths mingling with each other’s.

 

 

“Hi” Breaths Clarke.

 

“Hello” Chuckles Lexa.

 

“These are for you” Says Clarke offering a bouquet of flowers to Lexa. Lexa reaches for them. She pulls them closer to her face and smells the fresh aroma.

 

“Mmmm I love Daisies thank you. Come in, let me just go inside and put them in water” Lexa says as she walks inside her house, Clarke follows closely.

 

Clarke sees as Lexa puts the daisies on top of the countertop, opens one of the cupboard and pulls a glass vase, then places it under the sink and fills it with fresh water.

 

 

Clarke grabs the flowers and gets rid of the plastic wrapper “Here” she says as she put them in Lexa’s hand, who takes them and carefully place them inside the vase.

 

“Thank you, How did you know I like daisies?” Ask Lexa narrowing her eyebrows.

 

 

“They’re my favorite flowers too!......and Raven asked Anya for me” Lexa giggles as she dries her hands with a kitchen towel.

 

“Do you want something to drink or are you ready to go?”

 

“No thank you, lets go Miss Woods”

 

 

————-

 

After an hour drive, Clarke parks her car, and unbuckles her seatbelt.

 

“We are here” she says as she climbs out of the car. She walks around and open the door for lexa.

 

“Where are we Clarke?” Lexa asks confused.

 

“The Candle Lab” Clarke says and laughs after she hears Lexa’s gasp.

“How.! I mean... Anya” Lexa starts but gets cut off by Clarke.

 

“No, she didn’t say anything about this place. Its just..at the restaurant she said you were obsessed with candles. I did a small research and found this place. What do you think?” Clarke ask as she takes her hand and leads Lexa to the entrance.

 

“Clarke, I love candles and I didn’t even know this place existed”

 

 

When they enter, they were greeted by one of the Scent Stylist.

 

“Welcome girls, Im Maggie” Says a pretty blonde walking toward them.

 

“I want to make candles” Says Lexa overly excited as Clarke chuckles at her reaction.

“Ok Im gonna walk you though the whole process. Please follow me.”Clarke looks as Shelves full of candles are place around the shop.

 

“The first step is Experiment with Scent’, You’ll start by making a list of your favorite scents from our wide range of over 120 scented candles” Maggie gives them two sheets and two pencils. Clarke looks at Lexa who is now nervously fidgeting with her dress.

 

“We’ll only take one sheet. Its our first date and We want to do this together” Clarke says as she takes one set.

 

“Ok, on this shelf we have all the scents available, please feel free to open the containers, and let me know when you are ready”

 

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and leads her towardthe display. Clarke opens a jar and smells it.

 

“Mmmmn I like this one” She says and lifts the jar near Lexa’s nose.

 

“BACON????” Asks Lexa rising an eyebrow questioningly.

“ Yep” she grabs another jar “Mmmmm Maple syrup”

 

“Ohhhh dear lord. Are we in IHOP??” Says Lexa giggling.

 

“Huggh fine, what about this one”

 

 

————

 

“ this jar is too small Clarke. I want a really really big one”

 

“Lexa, thats the biggest one they have, next time you can bring your own container......and don’t think about bringing the huge cookie jar a saw in your kitchen”jokes Clarke

 

“Wha..”

 

“Lexaaa”

 

“I wasn..”

 

“Lexaaa”

“Clarke I was..”

 

“Lexaaa”

 

“Fine, but you are gonna help me buy them in ULINE”

 

———

 

“Ok, now you will sit at The Fragrance Bar, where I will guide you through selecting two, thee or four scents that will blend together to create your unique custom-scented blend” Says Maggie leading them to the Lab.

 

Clarke waits until Lexa is seated in one of the stools and sits next to her.

 

“How are you liking it?”

 

“Oh my god Clarke, I love it thank you so much” Clarke gets near her closes her eyes and kisses her softly on the lips, when Clarke opens her eyes, she meets Lexa’s, even though they look unfocus, those blind eyes can show the strength of her soul, they can show thatLexa is feeling what Clarkeis feeling too.

 

“Hum Mmm” Maggie Clears her throat. “Ready to make your own candle??” She says and receives nods from both girls.

 

“How many candles do you want to create?” Maggie asked andlaughs awkwardly when she receives two different Answers at the same time.

“Twenty”

“Five”

 

“Clarke please, please” Lexa pouts adorably, Clarke sighs and suggests.

 

“How about we start with 10 and if you want to keep going, we can make more, is that ok?”Clarke rubs Lexa’s back up and down. Lexa claps her hands and nods feverishly.

 

“Ok what do you want to start with?” Ask Maggie.

 

“Lexa, you go first, i’ll copy whatever you mix, so I can have it too, and you can do the same with mine.”

 

“Ok, what is the first scent you want to use??” Asked Maggie.

 

“Mmmm Mahogany, clothesline, and just a little bit of straight razor” Clarke looks at her with confusion, while Maggie places the scents in front of Lexa. Clarke grabs the scents and pours the first two inside the container.

“How many drops of ‘straight razor’?” She asks.

 

“Just two drops please” says Lexa with an amused smile.

 

“Interesting choice Lexa, How are you gonna call this one?” Maggie asks and Lexa’s smile grows bigger.

 

“I’ll call this one ‘ The Hospital Elevator’” Lexa says. Clarke stays quite for a moment, trying to process the information. She looks at Lexa and she can see a smirk on her face, Clarke giggles and Maggie looks confused.

 

“Ok Woods, next candle?” Clarke says with a chuckle.

 

“Mmmm, I want Coffee Bean, Chai Tea, Hazelnut and Whipped Cream.” She extends her hand and Clarke places each scent after the other.

 

“How do you think I should name this one Clarke?” Lexa ask as she pours the last drops inside the container.

 

“The Coffee Shop” Clarke says as memories of their encounters pop inside her head.

 

“Good, Now is your turn Griffin”

 

 

“Ok, Anjou Pear..... Honey-crisp.... Pineapple... and Summer Lawn.” She says as she mixes.

 

“Mmmm” Lexa taps two fingers under her chin. “Are we calling this one ‘The Fruit Stand’ or ‘It Was MY APPLE, MY APPLE!!!’?” She says bursting out laughing.

 

—-

“Rain, Amber Musk, Cedar and Cologne?”

-Clarke

“We’llCall it “The bus ride”

-Lexa

—-

 

“Rain, Leather and Vanilla Bean??”

-Lexa

“Easy, ‘Luna’s House’”

-Clarke

 

—-

 

“Basmati Rice, Bordeaux and Gardenia?”

-Clarke

“Indra’s House”

-Lexa

—-

 

“Old books, Coffee Bean and a little Jasmin”

-Lexa

“Sexy Lexy’s Office”

-Giggling Clarke :)

 

“What else??” Ask Lexa.

“How about ‘Lincoln’s Men’s Cave’, ‘Octavia’s Wedding dress’, ‘Anya’s Artillery Room’ and ‘Hippie Raven’??

 

“Ok, for Raven’s We can use a lot of Cannabis and Cake Batter....

 

————

 

Once the girls are done, Lexa decided that she wanted Clarke to design the Label, she knows Clarke is an artist and she’d would enjoy that task.

 

“Ok girls, your candles will be ready in 90 minutes” says Maggie, she takes the jars and walks inside of one of the rooms.

 

“90 minutes??” Asked Lexa.

 

“Yes, we are gonna get some food, is that ok?” Lexa nods smiling, Clarke takes Lexa’s hand leading her to the exit.

 

“Come on, There is a nice restaurant on the block”

 

———

 

“ Oh god, that was delicious Clarke” Lexa says as she rubs her stomach.

 

“I know, Right? So tell me more about you, I want to know everything about the Great Lexa Woods”

 

“Well, you pretty much know all about me. I had a happy childhood until my parents died, Indra is like a mother to me, but my parents were really important. I dream about them every night, I remember my dad’s smile, my mom’s eyes.... they were green too.”

 

“What else do you remember?”

 

“I remember the sky, oh god I love that color, I wish I could see your eyes, I know they are blue, god I want to see them so much”

 

“I really wish you can see them one day, I wish you could see how I look at you, you are incredible” Whispers Clarke

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“What other things do you remember?” Asked Clarke taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Mmm I remember Anya’s face, I doubt she looks the same, is she still missing her front tooth?” she chuckles.

 

“I don’t thing so!” Clarkegiggles.

 

“I remember a huge tree in my house, I used to climb it every single day. I took my teddy bear, my tea party set and spend almost all day on top of that tree playing”.

 

“One day I found a bird nest, I got curios and climbed near it, all of the sudden this huge bird was flapping her wings near my face, I got so scared that I lost my balance and fell from the tree.”

 

“That was the first time I broke my wrist” she lifts her right hand, covered in a plaster cast, “I came running and cryinginside the house holding my wrist with the other hand, my mom got worried because I wasn’t letting go, she took me in her arms and after a few minutes I stopped crying, she sat me down on top of the kitchen’s countertop, and I let her take a look at my hand.”

 

“I remember her worried face when she saw it, I can tell she almost cried at the sight, but she smile at me sympathetically, masking her fears, she took a frozen peas bag from the freezer and put it on my wrist, it was already swollen, she called my dad andshe took me to the hospital”

 

“I remember I was really mad at everyone, I wasn’t allowed to go outside, i couldn’tride my bicycle, I couldn’t even play with my tea party set, it was really frustrating ”Lexa sighswhile Clarke looks at her with adoration.

 

“After eight terrible weeks, My mom took me to the hospital to get my cast removed, when we got home my mom took me out of the car, my dad and Anya were waiting for us outside the house, on my dad’s pick up truck I could see four bicycles, ice chest, foldable chairs, fishing poles... well that truck was loaded. I remember my dad’s face, he got near us, kissed my mom on the cheek looking at her with so much love, she was so beautiful, she was from Italy.. thats where my dad met her, thats where they fell in love....well, when he approached, he wrapped his arms around us, Anya joined us immediately......... That....that was the day of the accident.” Lexa sighs sadly, Clarke tries to hold back her own tears.

 

“My parents died. Anya had a broken leg and some bruises. Ironically I broke the same arm, got bruises and due to the brain injury I lost my sight.”

 

“I m just glad I can remember their faces, I can see them im my dreams.”She smiles.

 

Clarke get up from her chair and wraps her arms around the brunette. Her chin rested on top of Lexa’s head. Her arms clenched her tighter.

 

The world around Lexa melted away as she squeezed her back, not wanting the moment to end.

 

“How was growing up in Indra’s house?” Clarke asks softly pulling away from the brunette.

 

“It was good, Indra treated us like we were her kids. At first it was really hard for everyone, Anya and I were mourning our parents, Indra change her lifestyle completely, you know, it wasn’t just Lincoln to look after anymore, it was two more girls, and one of them was disable, I just cant imagine how Indra felt, mourning her sister and having to take care of us at the same time”

 

“What about Lincoln?” Asks Clarke.

 

“He is a teddy bear, he always took care of me, he was like my personal body guard, Octavia is a very lucky girl, Im sure Lincoln is gonna make her happy”

 

“Yeah, Im sure of that”

 

“What about your parents Clarke, Are you guys close?” Ask Lexa.

 

“They live in New York, my dad is amazing, he is an engineer, he’s always been supportive, loving and caring.” By the way Clarke speaks, Lexa knows she is smiling.

 

“My mom.... well, we are not as close as me and my dad, I know she wants what is best for me, but lately its been really hard to talk to her”

 

“Is this about yourex-boyfriend?” Lexa asks.

 

“She wants me to move back, and yes, its about Finn, she wants me to give him another chance, but I cant, I don’t want to Lexa”

 

“Why?” Lexa whispers.

 

“Because I can see myself living in this beautiful city, I love my job in the hospital, I can see my future here...And most important.... I can see ‘you’ in it” Clarke saysas she moves in front of Lexa, giving her a quick but sweet peck on her lips.

 

“Mmmm k” breaths Lexa with a soft expression.

 

 

“Ready to get your candles??” Clarke asks and she can see how Lexa’s face changed, a big grin forming on her lips, and her eyes shine like a kid’s eyes shine inside a candy store.

 

—-

 

“Where are we going now?” Ask Lexa, she is in the passenger seat, opening the candles and putting them near her nose, inhaling the aroma.

 

“Its a surprise, we are almost there, like two more minutes” says Clarke changing lanes into the traffic.

 

“You are not gonna give me any clues?” Ask Lexa, as she tries to open another container, but failing miserably as she struggles with the lid. Clarke stops at the light.

 

“Well, its something we are gonna do next month, but I want our first time to be special.” Clarke takes the Candle jar in her hands and opens it effortless.

 

“I need another clue” Lexa pouts adorably.

 

“Mmm involves a lot of touching and moving rhythmically” Clarke says as she grabs Lexa’shand and places the candle in it. When she turns her gaze to Lexa, she can see the face is pale.

 

“Clarke...Wha.... Where... ?” Lexa stutters.

 

“We are here” interrupts Clarke, she turns the engine off, unbuckles her seatbelt and slowly steps out of the car. Walkingaround it she opens Lexa’s door and kneels in front of her.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter” Clarke laughs. “We are in a dance studio, I schedule some clases to help us withOctavia’s wedding dance. I spoke to the owner and I rented the whole place for ourself, he didn’t want to at first because he had all classes booked but..... I told him I had a girl I wanted to impress and he accepted, its passed Eight, all classes are over now, it will be just you and me. He’ll come back later to lock the place up.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand pulling her carefully out of the vehicle.

 

Lexa feels thousands and thousands of butterflies inside her belly. She cant believe how sweet Clarke is.

 

“My mind wasn’t in the gutter, I thought it was something else” Lexa’s cheeks are as red as tomato.

 

“Mmmm really? Like what?” She asked grinning after seen the brunette’s fluster face.

 

“I thought .... “ lexa says as she scratches the back of herneck. “I was thinking ....” she stops walking when she feels the vibrations of the hand she is holding.

 

“Clarke Are you laughing??” She asks tilting her head to the side like a little puppy. Clarke burst out laughing, holding her stomach with the other hand as she bends over in laughter.

 

“Oh my god Lexa, you are so transparent, I can see right though you, you have a very dirty mind”

 

“Well, your clues sucked, what was I supposed to think?” She lets go of Clarke’s hand and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Lexa..” Clarke places her hand on top of Lexa’s shoulders, they go up the brunette’s neck, with the gem of her thumbs she rubs Lexa’scheek bones.

 

“Lexa..I want you to know that Im serious about this....” Lexa unfolds her hands, and brings her left hand to rest on Clarke’s waist, Clarke can feel the plaster cast on Lexa’s hand rubbing up and down on the small of her back.

 

“Lexa.. I want more then just a one night..... I want so much more..!” Clarke pulls Lexa a little bit closer, she brushes their noses for few seconds. She leans in, her foreheads rests against Lexa’s.

 

“Clarke” ” she whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Clarke smiles, her heart fluttering at her voice as she clasp her hands on either side of Lexa’s face and meeting her lips to Lexa’s.

 

Her lips were firm against Lexa’s, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. Clarke exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go. Lexa pulls away slowly, giving Clarke’s lips one last peck.

 

“Good, because I don’t put out on the first date” Lexa says giggling like a little kid.

 

“Damn ittttt!!” Clarke whines but Lexa can hear the chuckle that came after that.

 

“Come on, lets go inside” Says Clarke intertwining her fingers and leading Lexa inside the studio.

 

“Hi Clarke!! Im leaving, but the girls in the valet class left something for you inside room you’ll be using”

 

“Thank you so much Carl, this is Lexa, my date” Clarke says as she wraps an arm around the brunette’s waist. Lexa extends her hand in front.

 

“Nice to meet you Lexa, Clarke’s date” the man says as he shakes Lexa’s hand.

 

“You too Carl. And Thank you for everything” Lexa says politely.

 

“Have a good time, and I’ll see you girls next week on class”

 

“Bye Carl” Lexa says as she hears the door open and closes.

 

“Come on, we’ll use room 4” when Clarke open the door, she loudlygasp in surprise.

 

“What is it Clarke?” Ask Lexa nervously.

 

“The room.... it looks different” She whispers loud enough for Lexa to hear.

 

“Hmm Could you...mmm.. describe it for me??” Lexa says timidly.

 

“Ahh of course, im sorry Lexa, I just wasn’t expecting to see this.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and walk her to the center of the room, she walks behind her and rest her chin on Lexa’s shoulders.

 

“In front of us..” she whispers softly on Lexa’s ear. “Is a small stage, with some music instruments hanging from the wall, a beautiful white piano with some lit candleson top of it. The flame is steady and bright enough to relieve the darkness of the room”. She uses Her hands resting on Lexa’s hip, to turn her slightly to the right.

 

“On the right side they set up a small table, on top of it red roses inside a black vase, more candles, A bottle of Pinot Noir andRed Velvet cake I think, do you like Red Velvet cake?” She asked and turns her head a little bit to watch the brunette nodding with a smile on her face.

 

“On the other side, an IPhone dock connected to some speakers. And next to it.... more candles. Can you smell it?”

 

“Yeah is Vanilla Satin from Yankee Candles”

 

“Wow, you really are obsessed with them aren’t you” Clarke says and Lexa just grins proudly shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Hold on a minute” Clarke says as she walks in front of the table and plugs her phone on the dock.

Ed Sheeran ft. Andrea Bocelli ‘Perfect’ fills the air as Clarke walks back towards Lexa.

 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s right hand and puts it on top of her shoulder, she takes the other and and intertwined their fingers as she places her free hand and rest it on top of Lexa’s waist, using her thumb to form small circles on the brunette’s hip.

 

The slow music twirled like thread around them, Lexa rested her head of her shoulder, and let Clarke lead the dance. Lexa can smell Clarke’s hair.

 

After a few minutes the music stops. Both girls kept dancing for a moment.

 

“Clarke?...you said their is a piano...mmmcan You lead me to it??” Lexa says inhaling deeply.

 

“Hmmm sure” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and walks her up the small stage. Lexa extends her hand slowly, her hand touches the top of the piano. Clarke grabs her from the arm. “Here, you can seat in the bench”.

 

Lexa sits slowly, scooting over leaving some space for the blonde. “Do you want to sit next to me?” She asks timidly.

 

Clarke doesn’t answer, she just lowers herself in the seat.

 

Lexa touches the keys slowly. Her eyebrows frowns in concentration. She breaths in and out loudly, closing her eyes for a moment.

 

Clarke’s breath gets caught in her throat when Lexa starts playing, but when Lexa starts singing she can feel her heart pounding in her chest.

 

[Lexa]

Vivo per lei da quando sai, La prima volta l'ho incontrata

Non mi ricordo come, ma. Mi entrata dentro e c'è restata.

Vivo per lei perché mi fa

Vibrare forte l'anima

Vivo per lei e non è un peso

 

(I live for her, you know, since the first time I met her. I do not remember how, but she entered within me and stayed there. I live for her because she makes my soul vibrate so strongly. I live for her .)

 

Clarke’s eyes shine like the stars on a cloudy night, she recognizes the song and starts singing next part.

 

[Clarke]

I have loved the same as you

One that I know will never leave me

It doesn't matter what I do

I know this love will never deceive me

It doesn't matter how I go

Oh all of the things I've known

But now it's here to make me love again

 

Clarke’s voice is raspy, but so sweet and she Is singing with so much emotion that a shiver rans down Lexa’s spine, like a bolt of electricity.

 

[Lexa]

E una musa che ci invita

 

[Clarke]

I know nothing could be sweeter

 

[Lexa]

atraverso un pianoforte

la morte è lontana

io vivo per lei

 

Clarke rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder, looking up, as the brunette continues.

 

[Lexa]

Vivo por ella que me da

Todo el afecto que le sale

A veces pega de verdad

Pero es un puño que no duele

 

Vivo por ella que me da

Fuerza, valor y realidad

Para sentirme un poco vivo.

 

( I live for her, because she give’s me all the love she has, sometimes hits me for real, but its a pain I don’t even feel.

I live for her because she gives me strength, courage and reality, enough to feel alive)

 

[Clarke & Lexa]

 

Vivo por ella y nadie mas, puede vivir dentro de mi, ella me da la vida, la vivo si esta junto a mi.

(I live for her and nobody else, she can live through me, she gives me life, and I live it if she is next to me)

[Clarke]

Vivo por ella al limite

(I live for her without limits.)

 

[Lexa]

En el trance mas oscuro

(Even in the darkest trance)

 

[Clarke]

Vivo por ella porque va, dándome siempre la salida, porque la música es asífiel y sincera de por vida.

 

(I live for her because she is always giving me the way out, and because music is like this; faithful and sincere forever)

 

[Lexa]

Vivo por ella que me da noches de amor y libertad, si hubiera otra vida, la vivo si esta junto a mi.

I live for her, she gives me nights of love and freedom, if I had another lifetime, I would live it also for her.

 

[Clarke & Lexa]

Ella se llama Música

(Her name is Music)

 

Lexa closes her eyes as soon as she finishes the melody. She can feel Clarkes breath hittingher neck.

 

“Wow Clarke, you were... wow!!” She opens her eyes and turns her body slightly, facing the blond.

 

“I know the song because it was the theme from one of Raven’s Novelas (soap opera)” she says nervously.

 

“Well, I love Andrea Bocelli, he is my role model. After I lost my sight I didn’t want to go to school, I didn’t want to play, I didn’t want to do anything, I just felt lost. One day coming from school, Indra had the radio on, I sat on the couch and I listened the song that was playing, It was ‘Romanza’. “ Lexa sighs remembering how hard that year was.

 

Losing her parents, the people she loved the most on earth were taken away from her, by that stupid accident, by that selfish drunk person driving the other car, who didn’t think that with just a blink of his eyes, he was gonna kill two beautiful people, that he was gonna leave two kids orphan, that he was gonna destroy her life, leaving her vulnerable in this world.

 

“Indra sat next to me, and ask me if I knew who the singer was, I was four, how was I supposed to know??”

 

 

“Indra told me about his life, she says he was a lawyer, songwriter and singer, I didn’t really care, he was just another person to me.....until Indra said that when Bocelli was born he had numerous problems with his sight and he was eventually diagnosed with congenital glaucoma. He lost his sight completely at age twelve..... he never gave up, he never has, he went to college, and to earn money, he performed evenings in piano bars, and it was there that he met his wife.”

 

“By the time Indra finished telling me his story, my mind was change, I was determined to do something with my life, I was determined to be happy. Happiness is enjoying the moment, being present for that gift that is living, and allowing it to become intense.”

 

Clarke just looks at her, she wants to know everything about this beautiful brunette, good or bad, she want to know everything.

Every time she kissed Lexa,it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together. Every time they intertwine their hands, Lexa’s fitted perfectly in hers, her long and thin fingers, completing the space left in Clarke’s. Lexa never leaves her mind, she is always there.

 

 

‘This is what falling in love was like’Thinks Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is “ Vivo por Ella” Andrea Bocelli and Martha Sanchez.  
> (In Italian and Spanish “music” is feminine noun)  
> When you listen to the song, you think its about loving a woman, but in reality is honoring music.


	13. Chapter 13

“Did you love him??” Lexa asks, seated in front of the table, as she takes a big gulp of wine.

 

Clarke thinks for a moment. She dated Finn for five years, and She never felt this happy when Finn was with her, she never felt the chills run down her spine when he grabbed her hand, she never felt the need to kiss him again after one kiss ended, she never felt the air leaving her lungs when she heard his voice, she never felt like he was her world, like he was the otherpart of her she was destined to find. But Lexa.....Lexa makes her feel all that, Lexa makes her feel happy, she makes her heart swell with so many emotions.

 

Every time her feelings get deeper, more complete. In her embrace the world would stop, there was no time, no space or sound, there was nothing, just Lexa. Lexa and her kissable lips, Lexa and her mesmerizing scent, Lexa and her incredible beautiful presence.

 

Clarke cant believe she has so many feelings for this woman in such a short time, but again time just dissolves into itself, as shapeless as the rain.

 

“No, I never did” Clarke says without hesitation. “I think I just love the idea of having someone by my side” (I never felt with him what you make me feel...) Clarke wanted to say.

 

“What about you? Any crazy Ex-girlfriend I have to scare away??” Clarke says jokingly.

 

“Mmm nope. No crazy Ex’s, just the normal stalker, but that doesn’t make them crazy. Thats what I got for listening to Anya, she set me up on “blind dates” and some of them didn’t go well. They would treat me like Im made of glass, I wont break you know? thats what I like about you, now you know my condition and you don’t treat me differently then when you didn’t know.”

 

“Nothing has change, just the fact that I don’t think youare an asshole anymore” Clarke jokes.

 

“My last girlfriend, Nicole, was an only child, her parents own a chain of restaurants all over the world, they are wealthy. Everything was handed to her, she just had to say the word and extend her hand to get whatever she wanted. The only thing she wanted in life was to drain her father’s bank account”

 

“I don’t want a person like that in my life Clarke, I want someone with a purpose on this earth, if you are an Artist you create something that is gonna make someone feel emotions twirling around inside them, if you are a teacher your purpose is to help someone achievetheir dreams, if you are an Architect you just don’t make houses, you help people build their dream homes, it doesn’t matter what you do, what matters is the difference you make in this world, you can work in a store and make a kid happy by helping him find his favorite toy, you can work in a beauty salon and you can make a teenage girl feel beautiful.”

 

“She didn’t want me to work either, she never accompanied me to any of my charity events.

She wasn’tgonna change for me and HELL I wasn’t gonna change for her.”

Lexa calmly talks, she was over Nicole long time ago, of course it hurt her to break up with her but she knew their relationship was going nowhere.

 

“You are a doctor Clarke, you have a beautiful purpose in life”

 

Clarke sighs deeply, she cleared her throat a few times before speaking.

 

“Its not always like that Lexa.....sometimes we lose patients, sometimes I have to deliver bad news..... I...” When Lexa notice the nervousness in Clarke’s tone, she interrupts.

 

“Yes Clarke, but how do you feel after you save someone’s life?? How do you feel when you tell a parent that her son is cancer free??How do you feel when you get out of the operation room after 10 hours knowing that the patient laying on the bed will live and will get more time with his family??? “ Clarke closes her eyes remembering how she feels after a successful surgery, she remembers how she feels when she reads someone’s test results and learnsthat with proper treatment her patient will recover, When she tells a couple they are expecting a baby. So many moments passed through Clarkes mind. After a moment her thought are interrupted by Lexa’s voice.

 

“Maybe you cant save everyone, but you try, Im pretty sure you try so hard Clarke, and that makes you a wonderful person, and i......” Lexa thinks for a moment, she thinks if its too soon to feel this way.

“And i... I think i can really .....fall for you” she swallows a lump in her throat,her cheeks turn red, and when she hears the gasp Clarke lets out, she starts shaking like a leave.

 

Clarke is surprise to hear Lexa’s statement, and at the same time she feels relieve. She grabs Lexa by the back of her neck, pulling herlips closer to hers.

 

“Good, because I think I can fall for you too” She whispers as she connects her lips to Lexa’s.

When the kiss ended, leaving both breathless, Lexatilts her head to the side, like if she was looking Clarke’s eyes.

 

“Im still not putting out on the first date Clarke” She jokes, which makes the blonde giggle sweetly.

————

 

After spending hours talking, getting to know each other, a knock interrupts the girls.The door opens and Carl walks inside.

 

“Hi girls, Im here to lock up” Clarke looks at him, then at Lexa, then she looks at her watch not believing she spend so many hours talking with the brunette.

 

“Ohh Im sorry Carl, I didn’t notice it was this late” Says Clarke getting up from her seat and reaching for Lexa’s hand as the brunette stands up.

 

“Well, I guess time flys when you are having a good time” He says with a chuckle.

 

“Yes, I had a good time Carl, thank you so much for doing this for us” says Clarke as she takes her purse.

 

“You are welcome, Im gonna turn the light off in the other rooms, I’ll see you girls in a couple of days for your lessons” He says and leaves the room.

 

“Come on Lexa, Lets go” says Clarke leading Lexa out as both girls are all smiles.

 

——-

On the way to Lexa’s home, Lexa rest her hand on top of the center console, Clarke takes it in hers hand plays with Lexa’s fingers.

 

“Tell me more about you, you are an Artist???” Ask Lexa.

 

“I paint, most of the time landscapes, but lately I’ve been painting someone I can get out of my head.”

 

“Who?” Says Lexa curiously.

 

“Mmmm, just this beautiful brunette that resides in my mind, she is there when Im awake, and she still there in my dreams when Im asleep.”

 

Lexa smiles and asked again “Who!”

 

“Jessica Alba” Clarke says in a serious tone, But the moment she sees Lexa’s shocked expression she burst out laughing.

 

“Claaaarke!!!” Lexa groans.

 

“You know its you, you know its you I cant stop thinking about” Clarke says after she can control her laughter.

 

“So, you’ve been drawing me??”

 

“Mmm yes”

 

“I... I don’t know what to say...... I... I don’t really know what Art is Clarke,but Im sure you are very talented”

 

Clarke stops her car in front of Lexa’s house, she turns her body towards the brunette andtucks the loose strain of Lexa’s hair behind her ear. “We are outside you house Lexa”.

 

“Ohh, mmm... do you want to come inside? We can talk a little more.... “Lexa says timidly.

 

“Do you have Peanut butter beer?” Ask Clarke earning a grin from the brunette.

 

“Always”

 

——

 

After they enter Lexa’s house Clarke sit on the couch while Lexa bring the drinks from the kitchen, she places the six pack on top of the coffee table, Clarke takes her hand and helps her sit down near to her.

 

They talk, not caring about the time.

 

 

“So English, Italian and Spanish, any other language you are fluent on?”

 

“Titus made us learn French and Portuguese, because we have offices all over the world and sometimes I have to take care of them personally. What about you?”Lexa says nonchalantlytaking a sip from her beer as Clarke’s jaw drops to the floor. After a few seconds she answers.

 

 

“Mmm, I grew up with Raven Reyes, we met when we were five years old, she didn’t speak English and obviously I didn’t speak spanish but she was this amazing girl and I really wanted to be her friend, it was hard at first but kids absorb everything like a sponge, and we learn from one another.” Clarke smiles as she remembers Raven, and how the latina didn’t hesitate to become her friend, how the Latina used to sneak out of her house and spend all day at the Griffin’s.

 

“Tripa is an incredible human being” Says Clarke.

 

“Wait, ‘Tripa??’ As ‘Intestine’?? Lexa frowns.

 

“Yep, she was sooo skinny, thats how her mom called her” Clarke says with a chuckle.

 

“I’ll let Anya know, Im pretty sure she wants to know every little detail about Raven, plus I own her that”

 

“Why??” Clarke asked.

 

“Because she is the one who told me about you, I mean, I asked her if she knew you, and when we met in Indra’s house she gave me your description, she told me how you are physically, she told me how your scrunch your nose when you are confused, how your blue eyes seem to be on fire when you are mad, and when you laugh you throw your head back, how you fidget with your finger when you are nervous” Lexa’s reaches for Clarkes arm and lowers until she is touching Her hand and she is feeling how the blonde is in fact fidgeting.

 

“Well, I fidget with my fingers when Im confused too” Clarke says huskily.

 

“Why are you confused??”

 

“Im confused because i don’t know if you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you” Lexa smiles, and leans inwaiting for Clarke to start the kiss, but instead of feeling Clarke’s lips she hears Her giggles.

 

“Yep, that answers everything” Clarke chuckles.

 

Lexa groans, “Claaaarke!!! Why are yo.... mmmphh” The next thing she knew, Clarke had slammed her lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. Clarke kissed her, not innocently like a tease but hot, fiery and demanding.

 

Clarke’s arms reached up and tangled around her neck. Their lips were moving in perfect sync, Lexa’s hands feeling her waist as she pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. Lexa felt Clarke’shands on the back of her neck play with her hair. A smile grew on Lexa’s face as it started to tickle, finally they pulled apart.

 

“Do you want to stay here??” Asks Lexa, recovering from the kiss.

 

“Mmmm you have said multiple times the you don’t put out on the first date” She teases.

 

“Claaarke!! Im just saying you can stay here, I know you didn’t drink wine in the studio, but you have had a couple of beers here, plus is too late!!”

 

Clarke looks at her watch and her eyes widen “Ohh my god!! Its three in the morning Lexa”

 

“Stay please, Im not sleepy, I can make some popcorn and we can put a movie” Lexa suggest.

 

“Ok, but Im all about Anime, Can we watch dragon ball??” Lexa grins and gets up from the couch, she walks next to the television and stands in front of an expensive cabinet, she reaches for the handles and opens both doors.She moves to the side and with her index finger she point to it. Clarke looks what the brunette has in there and she jumps from her sit.

 

“Ohhh My God!!! You have the whole collection!!” She yells as she claps her hands.

 

“Yes I do, Im just waiting for the last season to be released....Of course, it’s not always possible for someone like me to follow a TV show simply by listening to what’s going on. Details are impossible to appreciate simply by listening to the dialogue or other actions. This is where audio description comes in handy” Lexa says as she reaches for one of the DVD’s.

 

“Dragon ball Z season one???” She asks.

 

“Yes please!!!!!!”

 

“Ok, Im gonna go make some popcorn, ok?”

“Sure”

 

After a few minutes Lexa comes back with a huge bowl of popcorn in one hand, two soda bottles in the other and a blanket resting on her shoulder.

 

Clarke takes the bowl from her hands, Lexa places the bottles on top of the coffee table, she grabs the folded blanket and puts it on the couch’s arm and sits down on the couch next to the blonde.

 

Clarke stand up and put in the DVD player and joins her back on the couch. She eagerly wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist, Lexa burying herhead in Clarke’s chest. "Ready?" She asks and receives a nod from the brunette.

At the middle of the movie. Clarke looks down and see that Lexa was half asleep “are you cold??” She asks, Lexa’s eyes opening at her question. She barely nods, her eyes slipping closed.

 

Clarke reaches for the blanket and covers both with it.

 

“Better?” She whispers. Lexa’s green eyes open and close but she manage to nod her head again. Clarke chuckles at how cute she looks , Lexa’s face frowns in confusion, blinking, her eyelashes brushing against Clarke’s cheek. "Shhhh sleep." Whispers Clarke, Lexa hums and nuzzles into her shoulder, her dark brown hair inches from Clarke’s nose. She could smell her Sweet scent, which was too good for words. After a few minutes, She felt her go completely limp. Clarke smiled cradling her to her chest and after a few minutes she falls asleep too.

 

———

 

Clarke wakes up, at first she stares blankly at the ceiling before slowly turning her head left to see Lexa curled up next to her.

 

Lexa breathes like she has made it an art form, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. The day is so quiet that Clarke can hear each breath with ease. A smile creeps onto her face and she simply looks at the brunette, serenity was plastered across her face as she slept.

 

After a few minuetes Lexa stirs, Clarke touches her face softly.

 

“Hi” whispers Clarke.

“Morning” says Lexa with groggy voice. Clarke smiles tracing her fingers around Lexa’s cheekbones.

“I have to get up, its almost midday and I have to be at the hospital at 2 pm”

“Mmmkey, Do you want a have dinner with me after work??”

 

“You don’t think its too late?”

 

“Nope, we slept almost all day, Im pretty sure I wont be able to sleep early tonight”Lexa says sweetly nuzzling her face on the crook of the blonde’s neck

 

“Okay” after a few minutes Clarke clears her throat. “Hmmm Lexa..I have to get up” when Lexa groans Clarke looks down at her, but the corners of Lexa’s lips are fighting a smile.

 

“Fine..... mmm...can you call me later?”

“Of course” Clarke cant help to pecks her lips.

 

———-

 

“Ohh my God!! Tell me Octavia, what do we have here??” Says Raven from the couch as soon as Clarke enters her apartment.

 

“Well Reyes, what im looking right now is something called “the walk of shame’” Clarke groans and sits next to the Latina.

 

“There is no shame of what I did Raven, and bring me a cup of coffee if you want to know”

Says Clarke crossing her feet on top of the coffee table.

Raven looks at the blonde suspiciously, she sniffs around Clarke.

“God Reyes, you act like a damn dog” says Octavia.

“Look Blake, this one...” she points her index finger toward Clarke. “didn’t have sex last night, so whatever she has to say, Im not interested” she leans back and uses one of her arms as a pillow.

 

“Hughhh” Octavia huffs annoyed, “I’ll get your coffee Clarke”

 

After a few minutes Octavia comes back with coffee in one hand and a box of donuts in the other. When Raven reaches for the box, Octavia slaps her hand away.

 

“No donuts for you Reyes, Bad Reyes”

“Whyyyy?” She whined.

“One, you didn’t want to bring Clarke her coffee, two you are a dick only interested in sex talk, and three... You haven’t told us where you slept”

 

“What??” Asks Clarke.

 

“Blake What are you talking about?? I slept here, I was worried about Clarke so I waited for her here and I passed out in the couch, then I woke up early and went for a jog in the park” Octavia and Clarke look at each other, then at Raven. All of the sudden Clarke slaps Raven on the back of the head.

 

“What the fuck was that for?” She asks rubbing her head with her hand.

 

“You were worried about me???” Clarke asks.

“And you went for a jog??” Asks Octavia rising an eyebrow.

 

“Damn it, I got to get better at lying”Admits the latina “Fine, I was out, but today is about Griffin”

 

“Hell no!! You are telling us right now” growls Octavia.

“Arrggg, fine but lets Clarke tell us how her date went first”

 

“Fine, Griffin?” Asked Octavia.

Clarke looks up at the ceiling, she licks and bites her lips as she remembers how it was having Lexa’s on hers. The corners of her mouth lift up and there was something about the way she smiled, the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach, her eyes shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them.

 

“It was perfect!! She is perfect guys!! She makes me feel... Wow I have no words!! She is amazing”

 

“Im happy for you Clarke,you deserve the best.”

 

Clarke tells then about the date. Sh cant help the smile thatadorns her face every time she says Lexa’s name.

 

“Do you have to work today?” Raven asks.

 

She glances at her watch. “Shit, I have to get ready”

 

“Ok Griffin, I have to run quickly to the store, I’ll see you guys later” says Raven as she gets up from the couch and runs out the door.

 

Clarke walks towards her room and stops at the door. “Fucking Tripa” she says as she turns around and looks at Octavia.

 

Clarke waits a few seconds until Octavia huffs annoyed. “Fucking dick, she didn’t tell us where she spend the night”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!!! Im terrible writing about sex ;(

One month later......

 

“When is Raven coming back?” Asked Lexa. They are in Indra’s living room. Octavia is sitting on Lincoln’s lap, Clarke is next to Lexa, rubbing circles in the small of her back, while Indra reads a book on the other couch.

 

“Well, she just left two weeks ago, she had to go back to work, but she’ll be back one week before my wedding” Explains Octavia.

 

“She was acting really weird before she left, she was sneaking out almost every night and she never said where she was going!!” Adds Clarke.

 

“Have you guys talk to her since she left?” Questions Lincoln.

 

“I have, but I think something is going on, every time I called, she was busy or going somewhere” huffs Octavia “What about you Clarke??”

 

“The same O, she says she doesn’thave time And gives me excuse after excuse.....Im gonna call my mom, I’ll ask her to check on her” says Clarke.

 

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation. “Let me get that” says Indra.

“You are very late” She says when she sees Anya standing outside.

“I know, Im sorry I got caught up on something” She enters the house but hears clearly when Indra mumbles “was that something the vacuum?? Uhhhh you neck”

 

“Hi everyone” she greets and sits next to Lincoln.

“Hi Anya” says Octavia, she frowns when Anya’s scent hits her. She covers her mouth and nose with her hand feeling nauseous as her skin pales.

 

“Are you ok Octavia?” Anya asks concern. Octavia shakes her head.

 

“You perfume....” she doesn’t finish her sentence, suddenly she get up from Lincoln’s lap and runs to the bathroom. 

“What just happened? Whats wrong with your perfume?”Asked Lincoln.

“I don’t know, I bought it a week ago, its Carolina Herrera” She Explains.

“But you never wear perfume Anya” Says Lexa.

“Im gonna check on her”Says Clarke kissing Lexa’s cheek.

 

——-

 

“Anya, by any chance, do you have pictures of your parents house?” Clarke asked. Lexa was talking with Octavia, while Lincoln and Indra were setting the table.

 

“Mmm I think I do, why??” Clarke is about to answer when Anya’s phone interrupts. “Sorry, I have to get this” Anya says walking outside the house to take the call.

 

Clarke grabs her phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

 

“Hi mom......Im good........ no,I got the day off, listen I need to ask you for a favor, can you check on Raven for me? I need to know she is ok, she is being acting really weird.... what do you mean you haven’t see her?? ..... What about dad?? They were working together on a project.....mom, she left two weeks ago...... ok, call me later then.... ok, love you too, bye.”

 

Clarke joins Octavia and Lexa. She walks behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist.” What are you guys talking about??” She asked.

 

“Oh, just talking about the wedding, I think we need to wait until Raven comes back to finish with the dance classes, what do you think?” Asked Octavia.

 

“Yeah, thats sound good, l mean Raven learned all the steps before she left, we can just practice a couple of times more when she comes back”

 

“Ok, Its settle then. Im gonna go help Lincoln and Indra.” She says leaving the two girls in the living room.

 

“You want to go out tonight?” Asked Clarke.

 

“Clarke, we go out every night, you don’t have to ask, plus I was counting on it” Said Lexa.

 

They’ve been going on a lot dates, sometimes Clarke would visit Lexa at her office and have lunch with her, some other times she would surprise the brunette at her house just to have dinner together, watch the new Dragon ball’s episodes and cuddle on the couch. Sometimes Clarke would spend the night, she liked Lexa’s couch more then her own bed, although she was sure it was because of certain brunette sleeping next to her.

“Ok, I was thinking after dinner I can show you my place, you haven’t been there.”Suggest Clarke.

 

“Sounds really good!”

 

“Has your mom called yet?” Asked Octavia when she approaches the girls.

“No, im gonna call dad too, Raven was in charge of a project and they got assigned together. He’ll probably see her before my mom does.”

 

“What do you think is in that idiot’s mind???”

 

“I don’t know O”

 

——-

 

After saying their goodbyes Clarke takes Lexa to her apartment, when they enter the buildingLexa opens her bag and pulls out a white foldable cane.

 

“I only use it when Im in a new place” She says as she probes to locates obstacles in her way.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you where everything is to make it easier for you” Clarke takes her hand and leads her to the elevator.

 

“Here..” she says grabbing Lexa’s hand and putting it on top of a button of the panel control. “My apartment is...”

 

“The 9th floor” Lexa interrupts as she feels the small dots on the button with the tip of her fingers.

 

“Yep, push it” after a few seconds they hear a beep as the elevator’s doors open.

 

Once they reach Clarke’s apartment she guides Lexa towards the living room “In front of us is the coffee table” Lexa careful probes around with the white stick, frowning in concentration.

“On the Left side, I have my television hanging from the wall, there is no furniture under it, just some shelves on the side of if that I use for my DVD’s and video game consoles” Lexa walks around the coffee table and uses her hand to locate the shelves and the television, after a quick exploration she walks back exactly where she was.

 

“On the right side is the sofa” Lexa walks in front of the couch tapping it lightly as she measures its length.

 

“Ready??”Clarke asks, receiving a quick nod from Lexa. “I’ll show you my room”

 

After a Lexa explores the entire apartment, they are cuddling and making out on the couch.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom“Says Lexa untangling herself from the blonde, feeling confident enough to walk around by herself. Clarke’s phone rings.

 

“Hello?.....yeah, but its my day off....... are you sure there is nobody else??.... fine, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Clarkes hang up and huffs annoyed.

 

“Whats wrong Clarke?” Asked Lexa as she sits next to her.

 

“Doctor Jackson had a family emergency and left early, Kane wants me to cover for him a couple of hours”

 

“Ohh, its ok Clarke, Im sure Lincoln can take me home, you go save some lives and we can spend more time together tomorrow!”

 

“Well, they only need me for two or three hours until the other doctor arrives....mmmm can you wait for me here, I mean it still early, and you can stay here tonight” She askhopefully. Lexa thinks for a moment.

 

“Mmm ok, I’ll wait for you” Lexa smiles, It was only a small smile, but it was enough to make Clarke go weak at the knees.. “I’ll always wait for you Clarke.”Lexa whispers.

“Ok, do you need anything before I leave?”

 

“Nope, I know where everything is”She says confidently.

 

“Ok, I’ll be back as soon as possible” She pecks the brunette lips, but Lexa grabs her from the waist and pulls her towards her, tilting her head deepening the kiss. With one last peck the blonde grabs her purse and keys and leaves her apartment unable to stop herself from smiling.

 

 

 

———

 

Lexaawakes to a force on top of her.

 

Her nose was attack by a familiar and unique scent. The same smell that always makes her breath hitch.

 

Before she knew it, the owner of that sweet aroma attacked her.

Clarke placed herself on top ofLexa and bend down.

She brought her fingers into Lexa’s hair and pushed herself into her.

She began kissing every inch of her.

Her nose....Her lips....Her forehead.... Her cheek... Her neck.

She put her head next to Lexa’s, nibbling softly on her earlobe.

“I missed you so much” She whispered.

“Clarke, you were gone for a couple of hours” She chuckles.

 

She searched her mind for somethingto say, but to her surprise her heart answered for her.

“So??? Am I not allowed to miss my girlfriend??”

 

Lexa’s mouth was huge and raised into a smile.

“Girlfriend?????” Asked Lexa. Clarke pulled away from her ear and hovered above her, biting her lip.

“Well yeah, you are my girlfriend ... right??” Clarke voice tremble with nervousness.

 

“You haven’t ask me yet” Lexa smiles playfully. Clarke removed one leg from around her and sat down, picking up her hand and stroking her fingers over the cast lightly.

 

“Lexa... I..I like you a lot” she stutter. “After Finn I thought I wasn’t gonna be able to trust again, but I trust you.To be around you is like finally not being alone anymore. When Im with you I feel complete..........you make me feel ....y-you..!” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath “Lexa Woods...would you be my g-girlfriend???” She stutters.

 

Lexa sat up, intertwining their fingers “Of course I want to be your girlfriend, Ive never felt this way before Clarke. How I feel about you is inexplicable, its incredible....” she places her arms around the blonde and brings her closer to her body. “Everything is you. My thoughts, my heart, my dreams, even though I don’t see you. It is all you.” Clarke pressed her lips onto hers.

 

At first it was slow. Just lips pressed together. Then Lexa felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with her neck. A hand runs through her hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around her waist, and pulls her close to her body. Clarke kisses are now on her shoulders and in her hair.

Clarke feels lost in this moment,with the way her hand is brushing over Lexa’s stomach.

 

“Do you uh..." She clears her throat. "Do you wanna t-touch me?" She stutters.

 

“Uh huh" Lexa breaths as nerves get the best of her.

“Relax" Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa sighs and Clarke takes the opportunity making their tongues battle each other. Clarkes straddles the brunette’s waist and after a few more minutes they pull apart, Lexa can feel how Clarke moves on top of her reachingfor her shirt and her bra taking them off.

 

"Touch me" She whispers.

 

At hearing that Lexa places her hands onto her shoulders. Her hands waste no time in cascading down. Lexa hesitates at first... but after a moment her hands slide down over her breasts.

Clarkes breast are perfect. They fit just right in her hands and her nipples are harder than she expected.

She slowly trail her index fingers and thumbs to her erect nipples. From there She gets a hold of both and put a light pressure on them. Clarke’s breath hitched and that urges her to keep going. She pinched and rolled them between her fingers as Clarke lets out a few more whimpers.

Clarke’s hand runs through her hair, and her nails draggeddown Lexa’s sides.

“Wait!!” Clarke says placing her hand on top of Lexa’s chest. She gets up from the couchletting out a few shaky breaths, trying to calm herself down. The she takes Lexa’s hand.

 

"Bedroom" is all that she says before both leap off the couch and scramble into the room.

 

It isn't the first time for either of them,but they are so nervous. Clarke leads Lexaand as soon as she closes the door she slams the brunette against it pressing their lips and bodies together.

 

She turns Lexa around and without separating their lips she walks her toward her bed. Clarke makes quick work of her pants, leaving her completely naked in front of the brunette.

“You have too many clothes” She says and starts unbuttoning Lexa’s shirt. Then Lexa hears an amazing sound....the sound of her zipper going down.

 

Clarke slides her jeans down as much as possible without taking her lips of Lexa’s, who shuffles as they end up at her ankles, Clarke then pushes her back a little, forcing her to walk backward, till Lexa feels the bed on the back of her knees. From there they slowly descend onto it, careful not to break the kiss, until Lexa is sitting and Clarke is straddling her.

 

Lexa starts at her stomach. Her hands slowly run down.

“L-Lexa, I..I want..” She stutters but doesn’t finish her sentence when Lexa’s hand is on her, stroking over her and kissing her desperately. She simply starts a slow circular motion and Clarke’s hips buck every time she runs that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"God Clarke, you're so wet for me" She moans letting go of her lip.

 

Clarke’s eyes open. They're trained onto her face. Lexa’s face is flushed and she's broken out in a sweat.

 

Clarke unexpectedly pulls back and Lexa hears her take a huge breathe.

Lexa slips a finger into her. Clarke gasps and her hands fly to her shoulders trying to keep herself steady. Then Lexa pushes into her a little more, then she pull her finger out and feels Clarke’s abdominal muscles twitch, then she slide it back in.

Clarke looks up for a brief moment, like she's going to say something but Lexa doesn’t let her. She slides a second digit into her. Her mouth is open, in a silent cry of pleasure.

 

"Faster" She whispers. And Lexa does pulling her fingers back out and push them in faster.

 

"Oh god Lex..." She trails off. Hearing her say her name just makes the brunette go faster, to the point of where her breasts are starting to bounce with the rhythm of her hand, Lexa can tell by the way the skin of her upper chest stretches.

Lexa cant stop and her head dips and her mouth latches onto to the left nipple as her right hand finds her hip to steady her more.

She smiles as her cast wouldn't bend to fit around her body, but she just tries her best to do so.

She sucks, she bites, nips until Clarke finally cries out as her tongue starts swirling around it.

"L-Lex! I'm gonna-" That's all she yells as her jaw falls slack and she tightens around Lexa’s fingers. Her head falls back as she screams out in pleasure and her hips buck against the slowing hand.

She collapses onto Lexa breathing heavily and completely spent.

They sit like that for a few minutes until she is able to move off Lexa and she is able to pull her fingers out.

Clarke’s lips are against her own again and her eyes involuntarily began to close. The sensation of Clarke’s lips moving against hers turned her brain to mush and caused her stomach to flip violently.

Clarke’s tongue run slowly along her lower lip, andshe wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, eagerly opening her mouth to allow the tongue entrance.

 

Clarke’s fingers tightened on the back of Lexa’s neck, keeping her close as her thumbs brushed over the brunette's cheek, the kiss becomingeven more heated and hungry with every second that passed by.

Eventually Lexa broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Clarke’s as they both gulped in shallow breaths, desperate for air as they tried to calm themselves. Lexa’s hands were clutched to the blonde's waist tightly, keeping her securely in place and their bodies were pressed together. Clarke wasn't able to offer any light, delicate touches, her body was sick of waiting, she was unable to contain herself.

 

"Clarke” She groans as Clarke’s fingers run over her opening.

"Clarke” She repeats, It started as a whimper, but ended as a loud moan as half way through her name, Clarke slipped a finger inside her.

She starts up a slow rhythm in and out while Lexa’s moans fill the room. She whispers the sweetest things into her ear the entire time.

Lexa’s breathing grows more ragged and tired and Clarke didn't like the sound of that because then she growled and added a second finger.

"God Claaarke..." She moans as her back arches, pushing their breasts together.

Clarke moans at that and then straddles Lexa’s leg before grinding against it roughly. Feeling that sends Lexa’s body into an overload. She writhes as Clarke curls her fingers, not being able to stay still, and let out a strangled moan.

"You like that?" She purrs into her ear.

"God yes..." She moans as the blonde does it again.

Between Clarke grinding on her thigh and her heavy breathing in her ear, she can feel herself start to clench around her fingers, which only makes Clarke go faster, and Lexa’s hands attach themselves roughly to her breast.

"O-oh my god" Clarke whimpers as she starts bucking her hips in an involuntary rhythm.

"Oh god...ohhh god.... Clarke!!” Lexa screams as she reaches her climax.

 

Her hands bear down on Clarke’s breasts as they both spasm into ecstasy. Their moans mix and intertwine.

After what seems like forever, her body relaxes and Lexa’s back hits the mattress, followed by Clarke collapsing on top of her.

 

After they both come down from their high, Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa’slower lip, feeling the tingling sensation that was still present and smirked, "I don’t know how I lasted so long without doing that."Clarke let a content smile grace her features, turning her body and nestling down on top of Lexa so her head was resting on the brunette's chest. "You are amazing, thats why I...." Breaths Clarke.

"... Clarke?” Asked Lexa,her fingers running slowly through Clarke’s hair as she felt herself starting to drift off.

"Thats ........why you are you”answered Clarke simply, growing tired herself as the soothing feeling of her girlfriendplaying with her hair started to send her to sleep. "Good nite Lexa."

Lexa placed a kiss on the top of Clarke’shead, closing her eyes as she felt exhaust start to consume her, "Night Clarke.”

 

 

——-

 

As Clarke slowly woke up, she quickly felt the arm that lay across her stomach and the soft breathing she could hear beside her made her feel the butterflies explode inside her as she set eyes on Lexa,deep in sleep with her brown hair scattered across the pillow.

Clarke couldn't help a smile gracing her features as she watched Lexa sleep.

"Stop it." grumbled Lexa, remaining perfectly still and not opening her eyes.

Clarke chuckled, "Stop what."

"Watching me, you're giving me the creeps." muttered Lexa, lifting an arm and rubbing at her eyes.

“How did...how....It was a bit creepy wasn't it?" stated Clarke with a frown.

"Just a bit." groaned Lexa “but its cute” she rolled over onto her back, her eyes slowly fluttering open, "Last night was....Wow."

Clarke raised her arms, joining her hands behind her head and letting out a sigh, "I know right?."

Lexa shuffled over, bringing her head to rest on Clarke’s chest and placing her hand on the blonde’s stomach, "Morning by the way."

 

Clarke laughed, lowering one of her arms and wrapping it around Lexa’s body, "Morning to you too....You slept okay?" asked Clarke, tracing shapes over Lexa’s stomach.

 

"Mhhhmmm." sighed Lexa, leaning down and placing a kiss to Clarke’s temple.

“Do you have to work today?” The brunette asked.

 

“No, Kane gave me the day off. Do you??”

“I just have to be there for a meeting in couple of hours, but Im free after its done”

 

“Great, I can take you to your house and then to the office, I’ll pick you up when you are ready and we can hang out here if you want”

 

“Good, lets get dress then” Lexa untangles herself from the blonde and stands up next to the bed, Clarke stares at her girlfriend for a moment ‘wow, she really is perfect’ she thinks, when her eyes land on the brunette’s stomach.

 

“Come on Clarke.”

———

 

They walk out of the elevator holding hands. When they reached Clarke’s car, the blonde looks inside her bag and sighs.

“Damn it!!! I left my phone inside the apartment!!! Let me get it.” She says placing a quick peck on Lexa’s lips.

 

“Ok, I’ll wait here”

 

After Clarke leaves, someone approaches Lexa.

 

“What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend??” Lexa hears a man say.

 

“Your girlfriend?? I honestly don’t know who you are, but ‘My girlfriend’ will be back in a minute” she emphasizes.

 

“Listen Bitch, I dont know what you are doing with Clarke, but stay away from her, she is My girlfriend.... we.. we are just taking a brake, but we will be together pretty soon. So, stay away!!!” He snapped.

“Finn???” She says, frowning her eyebrows and turning to another direction.

“Yes, and look at me when Im talking to you!” He yells, she takes deep breaths. “And take those stupid glasses off” he said gripping Lexa from her arm, then he ripped them off of her face and watched the girl gasp at the intrusion. Lexa clenched her eyes shut. She was just calming down when he decided to take off her glasses.

"Fuck off Finn!!” Finn looked at the angered face of the girl. Feeling satisfied for her reaction he burst out laughing.

 

"Listen crazy asshole. Give me my glasses and just walk away." Lexa tried to open the car’s door, but the moment the door opened, Finn shuts it with force.Lexa’s eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily.

"It's rude to not look at someone while they're talking to you." He snapped, but she kept her eyes shut.

"Listen, just leave us alone! Now will you please give me back my glasses?." Lexa held out her hand.

"Get it yourself." Finn says letting the sunglasses drop to the floor. Lexa sighed and slowly crouched down putting her hand to the floor, trying to feel where her sunglasses were.

 

"Is that some kind of joke?” He laughs as Lexa moved her hands and continued feeling around for her glasses. Finn crouched down in front of Lexa, looking her directly to her eyes.

He narrows his eyebrows, then he move his hand in front of the brunette who kept moving her hands around the floor. His eyes widen for a second, then his lips form in a grin.

“Oh my god!!” He laughs “You are blind!!!” He stands up and kicks the sunglasses farther away from Lexa.

 

“Thats why Clarke is with you!!! She just feels sorry for you, she .....” he didn’t get to finish his sentence when when he sees Clarke walking towards them.

 

“She is mine bitch!! She’ll come back to me” he says and runs away.

“Lexa!??” Clarke yells when she sees a figure running away from the brunette.

“Oh god Lexa!!!” She runs towards her and kneels down, taking the brunette’s face in her hands, she looks at Lexa with concern, checking for any kind of injury.

“Baby???” She asks, but Lexa just keeps feeling around the floor.

“Lexa....baby!!!” She says a little bit louder, and when Lexa hears the worried voice of her girlfriend, she swallows the lump in her throat snapping out of her trance.

 

“C-Clarke??” She stutters.

“Oh baby!! What happened?? Are you ok??” She asked, concern still evident in her voice.

“Clarke?”she lets out a shaky breath. “Im ok Clarke” She says completely sober now.

 

When Lexa feels her sunglasses in her hand, she stands up with Clarke’s help.

 

“Who was that Lexa?” Said Clarke as she wrapped an arm around Lexa’s shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against Clarke’s.

“I-I don’t know” Lexa says hesitantly. “Can we just go!” She says wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist and breathing on the crook of her neck.

“Yeah” She says, helping Lexa inside the car, then she kneels down and looks at how lexa’s shaky hands try to reach for the seatbelt. “Here, let me help you”.

 

—————

 

 

“Lexa, you have to tell her, he could’ve have hurt you!!!” Yells Anya.

“I said NO!” She thinks for a moment and runs her hand through her hair. “He is not gonna do anything, he is a fucking asshole Anya!”

 

“I think you should tell her, but do me a favor and keep Richard by your side”

 

“He is my driver, not my bodyguard, plus I gave him a whole month off, his daughter is going to collage and he wanted to spend time with her. He wont be back until next week” Lexa explains.

 

“Just be careful please, we don’t know what that guy is capable of.”

 

“Ok” she sighs. After a moment she narrows her eyebrows and looks deep in thoughts.

 

“Whats wrong little sis?” Anya asks.

 

“Where were you this morning? Lincoln call me because you weren’t answering your phone, he was worried about you.”

 

——

 

Clarke drives towards her apartment. Her phone rings and she answers the call using her car’s bluetooth.

 

“Hi dad”

 

“Hi sweety, how are you doing?”

 

“Good dad, I love it here, there are so many things I want to tell you......the most important is that..... I have a girlfriend” She smiles waiting for her dad’s response.

 

“Oh my god!!! Im so glad you got over that asshole!! But most important.. are you ok? Is she good to you?”

 

“Uh huh, she is the best dad, I cant wait for you to meet her, she makes me so happy. She is so smart and sweet, she is beautiful!!! you are gonna love her.”

 

“Do you??”

 

“Im sorry what?” She asks confused.

 

“Do ‘you’ love her?” He asks and Clarke knows he is grinning like a cheshire cat.

 

“Do I what??”

 

“Do you love her?” He asked again chuckling at the end.

 

“Dad, its too soon for that”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Dad!! Please just drop it..... I-I actually wanted to ask you something else.”

 

“You are trying to avoid my question, although I already know the answer,i can tell just by hearing the tone of voice you use when you speak about her!! But just remember Love is like swimming in a pool full of kittens, cute but still very uncomfortable.” He chuckles and he can hear when the blonde groans. “Now, tell me what you were gonna ask”

 

“Raven!! Have you seen her?” She ask, she parks her car, and starts gathering her things. She pulls her phone out of her purse and place it in her ear, as she turns the engine off.

 

“No, not since she left”

 

“She left?? Left where???” Clarke ask more confused then before.

 

“Well, she said she got another job, I thought you knew about it!!”

 

“No, she didn’t tell me anything!!! Dad, im gonna call Raven,I’ll call you tonight yeah?”

 

“Sure sweety, I love you”

 

“I love you too dad” Clarke hangs up and dials Raven number immediately but the call goes straight to the voice mail, she hangs up and walks towards her apartment.

“Fucking Tripaaaaa” she yells staring at the ceiling.

 

“What did I do?” Says Raven, leaning against her door.

 

“What the hell Reyes????” What are you doing here??? Why did you quit your job and why the fuck were you avoiding me??” She yells at the latina as she opens her door.

 

“Calm down Griffin, Ive been here since last week, but lets call Octavia so we can all talk, ok??” They go straight to the kitchen, Clarke opens her refrigerator pulling a bottle of water.

 

“Fine, lets call her” she sighs and takesa big gulp of water.

 

“Call her and make me something to eat” she say as she walks back to the leaving, she sits on the couch, crossing her legs on top of the coffee table.

 

“What did you last slave die of?” Clarke yells from the kitchen.

 

Raven grins “Repetitive strain injury, and a combination of malnutrition and starvation of sunlight” Clarke rolls her eyes, she is about to speak but Raven beats her to it. “That... or Boredom... so the new one needs lots of work to keep her live and kicking”

 

 

“Are you sure her brain didn’t explode when she heard one too many of your stupid comments?” Clarke asked.

 

——-

 

Clarke is picking up the plates and placing them inside the sink. “You are washing those” She ordered, receiving an eye roll from the latina, Raven is about to answer when she gets cut off the the knock on the door.

 

Clarke opens the door, and a tired Octavia walks inside. “Are you ok O?? You look like you are about to pass out” says Clarke “Im ok, I just have been feeling like shit lately” she says as Clarke is walking towards the kitchen to retrieve her drink and walks back to the living room.

 

“Raven is here, she is washing the dishes!” Clarke says taking a small sip of her drink.

 

“I don’t believe you, Raven Reyes washing dishes??? Ppfffff!”She huffs.

 

“Yes! I am capable of washing dishes you asshole” Says Raven, she walks around the coffee table, when she is about to sit down, she looks at her friend. Octavia sniffs and her face turns pale, and sweaty.

 

Octavia’s nausea clawed at her throat, and she tried to force down the bile. The wave of nausea that hit her was so intense that She hardly made it to the toilet bowl before she emptied her stomach.

 

Clarke looks at Raven, her eyes big as plates. They both look towards the bathroom and all that could be seen of Octavia was her form crouched in the darkness.

 

Clarke frowns, she tilts her head to the side and looks intently to Raven.

“What perfume are you wearing” Clarke asks.

Raven grabs the neck of her shirt and bring it to her nose.

 

“Its ‘Good Girl’ by Carolina Herrara” she shrugged.

 

Clarke gasps, clearly in shock, “I- Im gonna help Octavia.”

 

When Clarke enters the bathroom she turns the light on, she sees as Octavia dry heaves in front of the toilet bowl. Clarke kneels down and holds her hair.

 

“Water” Octavia rasps out. Clarke gets a cup from the cabinet and fills it out with water, handling the cup to the brunette.

 

 

After a few minutes Clarke and Octavia exit the bathroom, Octavia was looking everywhere but to her friends. Clarke grabs her purse, phone and keys and turns to Raven.

 

“Lets go to the Pharmacy, we need a pregnancy test.” She says looking directly to the Latina’s eyes, that comically almost pop out of the socket.

 

“What??” She asks, Octavia looks away and Clarke stands in front of Raven.

 

“I said ‘ we need a pregnancy test’ and also, you are gonna tell us why did you spend a whole week with Anya and hide it from us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think about this story and I hope you guys like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank to Helzz, Soulterror, Zenande mqumza, Ziminzky6, Mb168, Redwrex, Jennygermany, irishwhiskey1786, White1white1, Clexa4ever99, nnbobotw29, allycat83, annorrio02 for constantly commenting with beautiful and kind words, you have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> Thank you so much commanderhearteyes071215 For your comment, I honestly didnt relized you were one of my favorites authors until you updated your story ;)   
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and liked the story.
> 
> This is for you!!!

“So?? “Ask clarke driving towards the pharmacy.

Raven is next to her, playing with her phone. “What Griffin?” She says without tearing her eyes from her phone.

 

“So???? Whats the deal Reyes? Tell us why you are here”

 

“Listen Griffin, I don’t know how you found out I was staying at Anya’s, but I have my reasons” she says, turning her head to look at Octavia who seems absent from the conversation and biting her fingernails.

 

“Which are?? Come on Raven, we are your friends. Why are you hiding this from us??” She ask, hurt and sadness evident in her eyes.

 

“I have feelings for her, ok? And I want to stay here. First I thought that it was just the idea of having you guys here and I thought thateventually I was gonna realized that and once I was back home I was gonna forget about her, but I didn’t, we kept texting and talking on the phone, And at the middle of the week I realized that I want to stay here,I want to stay for me, for her”

 

“Raven, you know we support you in anything you decide, but what about your job? What about your mom?” Clarke says, without taking her eyes away from the road.

 

“Clarke, my mom is too busy with her new boyfriend.....and as for my job, I already have one, way better then the one I had, and even if I didn’t, I would take any risks just to be with Anya”

 

Clarke thinks for a moment, if it was Lexa, she would follow her to the end of the world. She would do anything just to be with her.

 

“I understand Reyes, you are my friend, and if Anya makes you happy, than Im happy for you”

 

“Thanks Clarke, I really need you guys by my side, l mean, I have to look for an apartment, move my stuff and start at my new job.” She says rubbing the nape of her neck.

 

“Where are you gonna work?” Octavia asks from her seat, looking through the window.

 

“Wood’s Inc” Raven responds biting her lower lip.

“With Anya??” Clarke asks tilting her head.

 

“Yes, It was Anya’s idea, she said that Lexa wants to add the biomedical engineering program to her company and is currently working on the financial and legal part of the project, I’ll be doing something I love, and I would get the opportunity to help so much people Clarke, I’ll be part of orthopedic bioengineers, they want to design and built robotic prosthetics for Veterans first.” She explains.

 

At the mention of Lexa’s name, Clarke eyes lite up, and the corner of her mouth lift up into a smile.

 

“Thats amazing Raven”

 

“I know, our girls are amazing”

 

———-

 

“Anya thats great!! Raven is a genius, she will help us so much with the project!”

 

“Yeah, and Im so relieve that you are taking this so well, I mean, I did hide it from you since the beginning”

 

“All I care is that you are happy Anya” she smiles.

 

“Thanks little sis, it means a lot to me. Anyway, when is your Girlfriend picking you up??”

 

“I called her after the meeting and she said something came up, but she will be here when she is done”

 

“What are those girls doing to us??” Anya sighs. She sees someone standing in the door way and walking towards them.

 

“Yeah Anya...... I got it bad” Lexa says, and suddenly she feels herself been pulled in a warm embrace. The body was so familiar to her, the way it moved, the sweet smell of daisies, even the sound of the heart beating against her chest.

“I got it bad too” Clarke whispers, burying her nose on Lexa’s neck. Lexa drops her hands down the blonde waist, she chuckles and shakes her head.

 

“Mmm...Sneaky” Lexa jokes.

“I missed you!” Clarke mumbles softy, breathing in Lexa’s scent.

“Uh, so clingy already” she playfully pokes the blondes ribs.

 

“Lexaaaa!! Stop.... stop it please!” She laughs, but never letting go from the brunette.

 

“Huggggh you guys are disgusting” Says Anya, she walks behind Lexa, meeting Clarke’s eyes, without saying anything, she reaches for her back pocket, pulling out a white envelope, and with a bow of her head she handed it to Clarke.

The blonde looks over Lexa’s shoulder, mouthing a ‘Thank you’.

“What is going on??” Lexa asks tilting her head in confusion.

“I said you guys are disgusting, and I have to go” Says Anya, walking away, but before sheexits the office Clarke clears her throat.

 

“Anya, I talked to Raven this morning, does Lexa knows about it?” She asks.

“Yes, Clarke I know, Anya just told me, and I think is great, I mean, not only we have Raven Reyes working in our company, we also have ‘Tripa’ playing mami and daddy with Anya” She says with a smile on her face.

“Tripa??” Asked Anya “As....”but she didnt finish when Lexa interrupts and nod her head.

“Yes” She simply says.

“Ohh, ok!! I got to go, Me and my Intestine are gonna go get something to eat” Anya says as Lexa and Clarke burst out laughing.

“Yeah, you go get your intestine fed, she gets grumpy when she is hungry” says Clarke.

“I know!!! Ive been keeping snacks inside my purs for the past week!!”She sticks one hand inside the bag and moves it around, as she makes the crunch and rattle sound of the wrappers inside.”Ok, see you girls later” She says waving her hand leaving the girls giggling like little kids.

 

After a moment Clarke pulls away from the hug, taking Lexa’s hand and leading her to the sofa, a few feet away from Lexa’s desk.

“Ok, we have to talk” says Clarke in a serious tone. Lexa’s nods her head as she wore a puzzled expression.

 

“Its about Lincoln and Octavia” She says as she notice Lexa’s nervousness.

“Oh....Ok, What about them?”Lexa asks more relaxed now.

“Mmm Octavia is.... well... she is freaking out right now” Clarke runs her fingers through her hair.

“Oh nooo! Please tell me she is not having second thoughts!! She is not calling the wedding off is she?” She says as she massage her temple.

 

“Noooo! Its nothing like that...... She loves Lincoln... its just that.... shedoesn’t know how he is gonna react when he find out that ....” she looks at Lexa, as the brunette frowned her eyebrows.

“She is pregnant.... and ....” She stops talking when she sees Lexa’s reaction. First Lexa’s jaw dropped, wide eyes, rapid breathing.....

“Oh my god!!” Lexa says, but after the shock wears off, a smile appears on the brunette face.

“Oh my god!! He is gonna be so happy Clarke!! And Indra... ohh god Indra, she is been nagging Lincoln about grandkids the moment she met Octavia!!!” She says Clapping her hands. “She has no reason to be freaking out, her child is gonna be so loved by them...by us” she says extending her hands as Clarke takes them in hers and give it a little squeeze.

“Yeah, he or she will be loved and spoiled by everyone. I told her that... but she is just in shock”

“When is she gonna tell him?” Lexa asks.

“Tonight is Indra’s birthday, we will be there for support and she wants to tell him as soon as posible”

 

“Ok, I have to go to the hospital and get my cast removed, but I’ll be there too, please tell her she has nothing to fear” She placed her hand on her girlfriend's knee and rubbed it gently.

“Ok”

————

“Happy birthday Indra” says Clarke, standing outside the door next to Lexa.”This is for you” She extends her hand and offers a wrapped box with a redbow on top.

“Aww, thank you Clarke. What about you?” She turns to look at Lexa. “What did you bring me?” She jokes.

“Clarke and I are together, the gift is from both of us.” She says.

“Ahhh, so now that you guys are together I only get one gift?? Well that sucks” She says making the girls laugh. “Come on in, Anya and Raven are here, we are ready to eat dinner”.

 

After dinner, Indra opens her presents leaving the used wrapping paper on top of the table, as she looks at the presents with a grateful smile.

 

Octavia takes Lincoln to the living room, leaving everybody else in the table.

 

From where Clarke is sitting, she can see Octavia taking Lincolns hand. She tilts her head when she sees Octavia’s lips moving, She smiles when she sees Lincoln shocked expression, and she chuckles when he jumps from the couchand pump fisting the air.

He kneels down next to Octavia and hugs her for moment. Octavia pulls something from her purse, He grabbed the item and rush toward the dinner table, taking with him a used piece of wrapping paper and a discarded bow, and runs inside the bathroom. Octavia looks from afar and after a moment she joins everyone in the table.

After a few minutes, Lincoln comes out of the bathroom with something in his hand.

 

“This is from Octavia, mom” He says with a smile. “I hope it makes you as happy as me” he says offering a very wrinkled gift.

 

Indra narrow her eyes suspiciously, she takes it in her hands and unwrapped it carefully, she pulls a ziplock bag out of it, and pulls it near her to look at it closer.

 

Her jaw dropped, her eyes widen, her hands shake uncontrollably, her lower lip trembles and the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face.

 

“Oh my god!!! Is this yours Octavia?? Am I gonna be a grandma?” She asks, placing her hands on top of Octavia’s shoulders. Octavia smiles and nods her head, her own eyes dripping with tears.

“Oh my god!! This is the best gift” She says, bringing Octavia to a hug, Lincoln joining them after.

They separated, and everyone joins the celebration hugging and congratulating the grandma to be.

After amoment, Indra taps Lexa’s shoulder, making the brunette frown her eyebrows.

“Lincoln and Octavia are together Lexa, and they brought TWO presents” she jokes.

Lexa chuckles at that. “Ohh god...” she sighs playfully, she reaches for her purse and pulls an envelope. “Here” she offers and Indra take it in her hands.”Its not pee on a stick, but I hope you like it”.

“Awww thank you, you didn’t have to” Indra says with a smirk.

“What did you get her??” Asked Clarke.

“A gift card for the Candle Lab, she likes candles too”

“She probably likes candles, you on the other hand are obsessed with them.” Clarke teases, kissing Lexa on the cheek.

“Im not..”

“Lexa”

“Clarke Im not...”

“Lexa”

“Fine, I like them a little too much ok?”

 

———

Lincoln & Octavia’s Wedding day.

 

 

“Lexa, you have to tell Clarke” Anya says, running her hand through her hair in desperation.

“Anya, today is Lincoln and Octavia’s Wedding, Im not gonna worry Clarke about it. If this happens again I’ll tell her, but please just keep it to yourself” Lexa says as she crumple the paper and toss it into the garbage can.

 

“But he is been sending you those letters almost every day sincehe ran into you”

“He is a dick, he’ll get over it ok? Plus, if Richard is not by my side is because Clarke is with me, and that idiot wont do anything when she is around. Now, can we go? I don’t want to be late for the ceremony”

 

“Fine, you know what you are doing sis, but I just don’t like this!!” She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. “lets go get our girls”

Lexa and Anya walk outside the building, Richard is waiting for them. “Hello Lexa, you look beautiful” he says opening the door for the brunette.

“Thank you Richard, you do too” she jokes as she sits in the rear seat scooting over as she leaves space for her sister.

“Anya, you look really pretty too” he smiles.

“Thank you Richard” she sits next to her sister as Richard closes the door, walking around the car and getting in the driver’s seat.

 

Lexa fidgets with her fingers. After a minute she speaks. “Im gonna tell her tonight Anya” she exhales.

“About Finn?” Anya asks confused.

“No” Lexa shakes her head, but smiles softly. “Im gonna tell her that I love her.....I do Anya.... I love her so much” She blushes as she confess to her sister. “Do you...” she tilts her head. “Do y-you think... she l-loves me back?” She asks. Anya throws her head back in laughter, making the brunette nervous, after she compose herself she takes Lexa’s hands in hers, squeezing then softly.

“That’s one stupid question Lex, She looks at you like you are her world, when she talks to you she always has this goofy smile, Raven tells me she thinks about you nonstop and she talks about you all the time, I can see she would give up anything for you Lexa, of course she loves you” Anya says looking at her sister, her sister that is the best person she knows, her sister that is selfless and kind, her sisterthat deserves to be happy and loved.

 

Lexa smiles after hearing her sister, Anya is the person who she trusts the most, and Anya would never lie to her. “Thanks Anya.”

 

———

Clarke paces around the room, rubbing the back of her head deep in thought.

“What the hell is wrong with you Griffin!?” Frowns Raven.

“Im gonna tell her tonight.... I gonna tell her I love her” she says determined.

“You are talking about Lexa right? Cause you shouldn’t feel nervous at all, that girl loves you too” Raven shrugs.

 

“Of course Im talking about her you idiot!!” She yells at her friend and keeps pacing. “She makes me melt with her hugs, I cant even look at her without smiling, I could be having the worst day but the moment Im with her all changes, she makes me happy Raven. She makes me..” Clarke gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Save it, they are here and you can tell her all that shit tonight” Raven says making the blonde roll her eyes.

“Insensitive bitch” Clarke mumbles as she goes to open the door.

Lexa and Anya are standing outside, But all Clarke can see is green. The green that makes her heart skip a beat, the green that gives her butterflies, and that smile that light up her world.

“Hi baby” She whispers stepping in front of Lexa pulling her in a hug and burying her face on her neck.

“Hi” Says Lexa, wrapping her hands on her.

“Huughhh, you guys are still disgust....” Anya says but when she looks back at the door Raven is standing there with a hand on her hip and grin on her face. “Wow Raven, y-you look b-beautiful” Anya stutters as the other three girls laugh at her shyness.

“Who is disgusting now?” Asks Lexa.

Raven walks towards Anya kissing her nose sweetly. “You are cute, can I keep you?” Raven says making Anya blush.

“Uh huh” thats all Anya is able to say when Raven lips are on hers.

“Come on you two!! Lets go” Says Clarke.

 

On the way to church, Clarke takes Lexa’s hand. “Mmmm Lex, I didn’t tell you before....but..m-my parents are gonna be there...and I-I want you to meet them” She says holding Lexa’s hand firmer. Lexa’s face paled as Clarke said those words. She has never done this before, she want to thou, she wants everything with Clarke, but is still makes her nervous.

“Ok” She simply says as she nods her head. Clarke can feel how Lexa’s hand starts to sweat.

“Don’t be nervous, they are gonna love you” She tries to confort the brunette who relaxes just by Clarke’s touch.

“Mmkey”

 

They arrive to the building, Clarke gets out of the car and takes Lexa’s hand to helping her out. Anya does the same for Raven, they walk toward the Church people are gather around waiting for the call to get the ceremony started. Anya sees a couple walking towards them, the man wraps his arms around Clarke while the woman waits by his side.

“Hi Sweety” Jake smiles, pulling away from the hug, seconds later Abby embraces her daughter.

“Clarke, you look beautiful honey” Abby says.

“Hi mom, dad!! I want you to meet someone” She hooks her arm under Lexa’s. “This is my girlfriend” She says lifting her chin in the air and smiling proudly.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs Griffin, Im Lexa” Lexa extends her hand and waits a couple of seconds for a hand shake, but this never come, Jake pulls her in to him, hugging her.

 

“You are the one that my daughter doesn’t shut up about?? Oh god, she is being annoying me since the day she met you” He says making the brunette blush.

 

“Nice to meet you Lexa” Abby says honestly, after Clarke broke up with Finn and left the city, she wanted her daughter back, she thought Finn was Clarke happiness. After hearing her daughter talk about Lexa none stop, she could see that Clarke has never been this happy.

“Clarke, we have some news, but I’ll wait after the ceremony to tell you”

 

 

 

During the ceremony, Clarke couldn’t keep her eyes away from the brunette. Lexa seem to be fidgety, anxious and nervous.

 

“Are you ok?” Clarke whispered near Lexa’s ear, earning a nod and a smile from the brunette.

“Shhhhh” She hears from behind.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Shut up Griffin!!” Raven whispers harshly, making the blonde roll her eyes in annoyance.

———

 

 

The wedding receptionbuzzed with excited chatter and children ran between the tables. Then Octavia and Lincoln entered, applause spread across the room. There was the scraping of chairs as people got up for a standing ovation and the happy couple made their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands.

 

After a few moments Lexa rose from her chair, the sound of her teaspoon rapping on the side of her wineglass signalled everyone to silence, she clear her throat and began her speech.

 

“Hello everyone, I am so happy today to be able to congratulate Lincoln and his beautiful wife, Octavia. I have always believed that there is someone out there for everyone and today, lincoln has found his soulmate in Octavia.

The first time I met Octavia I was absolutely sure that she was the right person for him. I am proud of both of them and really happy to be able to stand here with the entire family to witness your wedding.” Clarke looks at her, how she speaks, how she moves, how confident she looks speaking in front of all this people. ‘Ohh I love this woman’ thinks Clarke tilting her head to the side to look intensely at the brunette.

 

“On this day, all I would wish is the two of you the greatest happiness for the rest of your lives. It might come with a mix of good and bad times, but they are only there to test your love for one another. So be true to each other and never stop believing in yourself and one another.”

“Long time ago, Indra and Lincoln welcomed me into their house, they treated me and loved me like family. Family is not always blood, is the people in your life that want you in theirs, the ones who would do anything to make you smile and the ones who love you no matter what. I welcome you Octavia into this family, now your people become our people and know that We here for you.”She grabs her glass of wine.

 

“This toast goes to the beautiful bride, Octavia and to the handsome groom, my sweet, kindhearted, loving brother. Here's to you both” She raises her glass “For two beautiful souls, Lincoln and Octavia” she finishes taking a gulp of her wine, Lincoln walks toward her wrapping his arms around her, as Aw’s and applauses are heard.

“Thank you Lex” He whispers softly.

“I love you teddy bear” She hugs him back.

 

 

——-

“So, what did you wanted to talk about mom?” Clarke asked, but not daring to tear her eyes away from her favorite brunette as she dance with Lincoln.

 

“Honey, there is no one else more important to us the you.” Abby says grabbing the blonde’s hand. Clarke looks at her with confusion, wondering what is in her mom’s head.

“We miss you darling, and we don’t want to be away from you anymore.... your father has retired, and ...... I asked for my transfer to Polis. We will be living here, near the person we love the most, near you.” She says with a smile.

Clarke is taken aback for a minute. “M-mom.. are you sure?? I mean, you’ve been all your life in New York. Are you sure?” She asks with a smile in her face as tears try to spill out her eyes.

“Yes sweetheart, your father was thinking about retirement way before you left, and I requested a transfer to the hospital you work right after, your father found a house and we are ready to move in. Its all done. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and if you don’t want me to work..”

“Noo mom!! Im really happy you are here, you have no idea how much I missed you, and you working in the hospital is not a problem, I can learn so much from you.” Clarke says cleaning hertears with the back of her hand.

 

“Im sorry about Finn, I just.... I was selfish. I wanted you home, and I didn’t care about nothing else, Im sorry for pushing you to forgive him. Im..”Clarke placed her hand on her mom’s knee and rubbed it gently.

 

“Its ok, lets not talk about him, Im just happy you guys are here” Clarke looks around the dancing floor and frowns when she can see the brunette.

 

“She is in the balcony talking to Anya” Abby smiles and points with her head to where Lexa is.

 

“Oh, ok I’ll just wait for them to finish talking” She looks around the room, fidgeting nervously with her fingers.

“Ohhh God!!! Go kiddo, Im sure her sister wont mind if you interrupt” Jake says with a grin.

 

“Ok” she says a little too eager. She gets up and walkstoward the two sisters.

 

“I know Anya, but I cant help it, Im a nervous wreck, I...”

 

“Why are you nervous baby?” Ask Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa brought both of her hands up to her waist and gripping her close.

 

“Ok, I’ll leave you guys alone” Says Anya, as she walks away from the couple.

 

“Whats wrong baby?” Clarke frowned, but Lexa takes her hands from her neck and brings them down her lips, kiss them sweetly.

 

“Sometimes my eyes get jealous of my heart, because you always remain close to my heart, and far away from my useless eyes” She let Clarkes hands go and places her hands on her shoulders, rubbing small circles around her cheekbones.

“I wish I could explain the way you smell, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies, how your laugh makes my heart skip a beat and how every time Im with you, I feel so complete.”Lexa can feel Clarke’s tears running down her cheeks and she uses her thumbs to clean them away, she brings them down Clarke’s lips closing her eyes and breaths deeply as she feels her lips curled up in a smile.

“I love you Clarke!, I love you so much” Lexa leans in, so her forehead rest against Clarke’s, “I fell in love with the way you touched me without using your hands, I fell in love with your smile without looking at it. You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want Clarke. I love....” Clarke cuts her off by slamming her lips against hers, her kiss stole the words Lexa didn’t need to say.

“Shhhh” She hushed her, before pressing her hand against her cheek, giving her more support to push herself toward her and connect her lips again. The kiss was gentle, soft and slow. She moved her hand from her cheek to the back of her head, her fingers tangling with the long, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling her into herself, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

 

After a moment they parted, Clarke’s eyes sparkle and her lips curved up in a smile.

“Shut up!!!! Because I love you too” She giggles at the shocked expression Lexa is wearing.

 

“I love You because You are the reason why Im smiling again Lexa.” She whispers. “I love you because you showed me what real love is, I love you because you make me ridiculously happy” She giggles. “And I love you because you are ‘You’, and there is no one on this earth that I rather love. You are my world and I love you so much baby”

“Ok,Now Shut up and kiss me” Whispers Lexa on her lips.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I’ll try to update next friday!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night! I hope is ok and you guy like it! Thank you so much for your support!! It means the world to me.

Two months have passed since the wedding,

Anya and Raven still dating and secretly falling in love with each other.

Abby and Jake are adapting in the new city, but they are sure they made the right choice. Clarke is their only child, there is nowhere else they rather be.

Indra, still working in the fruit stand, much to Lincoln’s and Lexa’s insistence , but she wants to keep herself busy and active, specially after knowing that she will be a grandma pretty soon.

 

As for Lexa and Clarke.... well that isn’t going that well...... just kidding, they are going strong, spending every day together, loving each other, caring for one another and waking up together almost every day.

 

Lexa is ready for the next step. She knows is too soon but she loves Clarke, and she hates the mornings when she wakes up not feeling the blonde by her side.

 

“Im gonna ask Clarke to move in with me.” She tells Raven and Anya, as the couple are cuddling in one of the sofas in Anya’s office.

 

“Are you asking for my permission? Cause is a little to late for that little Lexi” Says the Latina.

“Its Lexa for you ‘Tripa’ and what do you mean its too late?” Lexa ask frowning.

 

“Well, what I think Raven is trying to say, is that Clarke practically lives with you already..... little Lexi” Says Anya.

 

“Well yeah, but sometimes she has to work late and she says she doesn’t want to wake me up.... and I hate it so much, I love her, I love her so much that it hurts when she doesn’t wake up next to me” She sighs running a hand through her chocolate locks.

“When are you gonna do it?” Asks Anya.

“Well, the fundraiser is in a week, maybe I can ask her after that, she wanted to go but she couldn’t get the day off” she shrugs.

 

“Ok, let us know if you need any help” offers Raven.

“Pffff from you?? I don’t think so” says Lexa shaking her head.

“What is that supposed to mean? Im her best friend, of course I could help” She almost yelled offended.

“Sweetie just leave it like that” Says Anya kissing her in the top of the head.

“Noooo!! Whatdo you mean Lexa?” Ask Raven.

“Well first of all, I don’t need fireworks, not only because I cant see them but because I don’t need the fire department wasting their time putting out a fire inside my office” She grins raising an eyebrow as she remembers how last week the fire department got a call due to the massive smoke coming out of Anya’s office.

“I w-wanted to surprise Anya!! It just got a little bit out of hand” She defends.

 

“Dude, the whole building had to be evacuated” Lexa laughs.

“Well I wasn’t gonna suggest anything like that... Plus, Anya said she loved it” Raven smiles triumphantly.

“Of course she did, she is sooo whipped!!!” Teases Lexa.

“Im not” Anya answers immediately.

“Yes you are” Lexa chuckles .

“No, im not”

“Yes, you are”

“No, Im not” Anya yells.

“Yes, you are”

“Nooo!! Im no..” Anya gets cut off by Raven.

“Enough!!! Lexa,” She pokes the brunette’s chest. “you are an asshole for refusing my help.” But Lexa just grins and shakes her head. “And you” she turns around facing Anya “Im hungry, can we get some Enchiladas?” She asks pouting like a small child.

“Aww of course we can sweetie”Anya says hugging the brunette, but internally rolling her eyes at herself.

“Ha!! Even I can see how whipped you are Anya” Teases Lexa,

“Whatever!! You are too!!” Her sisters says.

“Nope, Im not”

“Yes, you are”

“No, Im not”

“Yes, you are”

“No, Im n..” Lexa tries to say but gets cut off by Raven.

“Lexa, Clarke just text me, she is been waiting for you in her car.” Says Raven with a grin.

“Shit!!! Got to go guys” She says, rushing to the door and leaving both girls giggling.

“Yep!! We are” Chuckles Anya.

——-

 

“What do you want to show me Clarke?” Says Lexa as she is been lead to Clarke’s apartment .

“Shhh you’ll know pretty soon” She says fumbling her keys with one handbut not letting go Lexa’s hand with the other. Once she successfully opens the door, they walk toward the living room. “Wait here, I’ll be right back” she says kissing her in the cheek.

 

After a moment she places something on the coffee table.

“Here, you have to kneel in the floor so we can do this properly” She says kneeling between the couch and the table.

“Ok” Lexa does as she says.

“Give me your hands” Says Clarke, taking Lexa’s hands and guides them down the coffee table, Lexa gasp when she feels a wooden frame, Clarke leads her hands around the frame, without tearing her sight from the brunette.

“C-Clarke, what is this?” She stutters, tilting her head confused.

“Shhhh, feel it” Clarke says as she guides her hands towards the center.

Lexa frowns when her fingers run around the painting feeling the different textures.

“Its an Extra-textured painting, I made it for you.” She says as Lexa keeps exploring with her fingers and a smile appears in her face.

“I want to share this with you” She whispers near her hear.

“Clarke. Its beautiful...its” She stop talking for a minute, her hands wandering all around, but after a moment her jaw drops and her eyes widen. “Its my parents house!!!” She runs her hands to the far end of the painting “This is my tree” She closes her eyes, feeling the painting, remembering the happy days in that house.

“I.. I kept layering paint to create more textured” She can see how tears cascade down the brunette cheeks.

“Thank you Clarke, I love it” She turns her body and hugs her, burying her nose in Clarke’s neck. “I love you” she mumbles.

“I love you too” Says Clarke kissing her head.

———

 

“Where is Lexa?” Ask Clarke when she enters Anya’s office with a flowers bouquet in her hands .

“She is at Grounders, the bar down the street, she had a meeting early to discuss the project Raven is working on, they are with some executives celebrating the end of the negotiations” She answers without taking her eyes from her computer.

“Oh” She simply says.

“Arent you suppouse to be at work?” Anya asks raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’ll be heading that way after I see Lexa.”

“Well, go to the bar, Raven is with her, they are probably done, I’ll be there when Im done with this paperwork”

“Ok,I’ll walk and come back to get my car” She says waving her hand.

 

She walks inside the bar, with the bouquet of flowers in one hand and a smile plastered in her face, but as soon as her eyes land on Lexa, her jaw drops, and tears flow freely down her cheeks.

In front of her is Lexa, her hands on top of a brunette’s shoulders as this one kisses her.

 

“Lexa!!!!” She yells, trying to control her emotions, but this ones get the better of her.

 

“Clarke???” Lexa asks, pushing the brunette away from her.

 

Clarke’s heart breaks in million of pieces. Hurt evident in her eyes.

 

“How could you do this to me??”She yells at the brunette, who seems confused and struggling to get up from her seat.

 

“Clarke??” Lexa asks again.

“I hate you Lexa!!! I hate you as much as I love you, I hate you!!”She yells again dropping the bouquet on top of the table and running away from the bar.

 

“Why did you kiss me?? Who are you??” She yells confused. Her hands trembled as she starts feeling dizzy, and her world spins around.

“Lexa???” Asked Raven as she comes back from the bathroom.

“Raven” she breaths relived, “I think th-the waitress..... and C-Clarke...p-please, go get her” she says desperately.

“Clarke?? Clarke was here??” She ask and receives a furious nod from Lexa who seem off, her hands shaking like leaves, her face pale and looks like she is about to get sick.

 

“Yes!! I think the waitress kissed me! Sh-she saw that! Please go after her!!!” Lexa says almost out of breath.

 

“Lexa, you are not ok, let me take you to Anya, then I’ll look for Clarke, please!” The latina pleads.

 

“Noooo!!” Lexa says shaking her head. “Go after her please!!”

“Ok, just stay here ok? I’ll bring her to you!!”

She says as she runs out of the bar, looking frantically for the blonde, she pulls her cellphone from her purse and dials Clarke’s number, it rings a couple of times but the call goes to Voice mail.

“Clarke!! Please answer your phone, its not what it looked like! I’ll explain it to you, please come back!” She says as she looks around the parking lot, after a few minutes her eyes land on the parking lot exit as Clarke is leaving the building.

“Fuckkkk” She yells in desperation. She grabs her phone again, and dials another number.

 

“Anya, go to the bar, I’ll meet you there.”

 

———

One hour ago.

After the executives left the bar, Raven and Lexa decided to stay a little longer and wait for Anya.

“Hi, Im Monica can I get you something to drink?” A beautiful Latina dressed in a waitress outfit asks.

“You are not the same waitress that was helping us before!” Says Raven narrowing her eyes.

“No, Katy left a while ago, so? Any drinks for you girls?” She asked again.

“Sure, I’ll have a beer and Lexa here will get another rum and coke” Raven says eying the brunette suspiciously.

 

“Mmm that’s weird” Says Lexa.

 

After a few minutes the waitress comes back with the drinks.

“Here you go! Let me know if you need anything else” She says and leaves the table, but stands near the bar looking at the girls without them noticing.

“Have you ask Clarke yet?” Ask Raven.

“No, I want it to be special, maybe after the fundraiser I’ll take her to dinner and ask her there.” She says sipping on her drink.

“She loves you, you know? Ive never seen her this happy, you make her really happy Lexa, and I have to thank you for that”

“I love her more then anything else Raven, she is m-my world” she stutters, shaking her head as she starts felling dizzy.

“Are you ok?” Asks Raven with a concern look. “You look pale, and you are sweating a lot”

“I d-dont know, Im f-feeling..” Lexa moved her hand to reach for a napkin to dry the sweat accumulated on her forehead, but she is dizzy and disorientated, her hands shakes andwith her forearm she hits the side of her cup.

 

“Shit!!” Says Raven as Lexa’s drink lands in her stomach, and drips down her lap.

“Raven I-im sorry.. I..” Lexa tries to apologize.

“Don’t worry about it, Im gonna go to the bathroom, just stay here, I’ll take you to Anya, because you look terrible” Raven says, leaving the brunette in the table.

The waitress smirks and nods to a man standing right next to her. The man smiles as the waitress walks towards Lexa.

———-

 

“Raven?? Raven what the hell is happening?? Where is my sister??” Anya almost yells when she enters the bar and sees Raven sitting in one of the booths.

“Anya!!” Raven rushes to hug her girlfriend.

“What is going on Raven? Where is Lexa?”

“I don’t know Anya!! We were having some drinks and then she was feeling dizzy and knock her drink over me, I went to clean myself up and when I came back she said the-the waitress kissed her!!! She kissed her and Clarke saw them” She cries, afraid of her girlfriends reaction.

“And you left her by herself?” Anya asked furious.

“She told me to go after Clarke, but she didn’t look good Anya, I didn’t want to leave her here, but she was really upset and kept telling me to go after her.”

“Where the fuck is the waitress??”Anya says as she rushes towards the office.

“She is not here Anya. I looked for her but she is not here!!!! Something is not right, I mean I just asked the manager and he didn’t know what I was talking about” Raven explains as tears and tears stain her face.

“What about Clarke?? Have you talk to her?” Anya has never been this scare in her whole life, Lexa just disappeared and something in the pit of her stomach tells her that her sister is in danger.

“No, she is not answering her phone, maybe she went back to her apartment”

“She said she had to work tonight, Do you think she would skip work?” She ask and Raven thinks for a minute, no matter what was happening in her life, Clarke would always be professional, she used to say that saving lives help her cope with any situation.

“No, she is probably heading that way”

“Have you tried calling Lexa?” Anya asked knowing that she could track her sisters phone.

“Yes, she left her purse in the table, but she took her phone” she says handing the bag to Anya.”She is not answering either, but I can track down her phone”

“Fuck!! We have to find her Raven!! Please help me find her” She cries giving her phone to her girlfriend.

 

———

Not far from the bar, Lexa walks disorientated, nothing would stop her, she has to find Clarke and explain to her, she has to find her, she cant lose her. She walks and walks not knowing where to go or where exactly she is.

Just the thought of the blonde’s words ringing in her hears.

‘No, Clarke cant hate me!! She cant!! God pleaseee!! I love her’ is the last thought that run through her head until she felt herself been lifted from the floor, landing harshly on the asphalt.

She didnt hear the car approaching, she didnt feel the floor’s vibrations, she just felt pain...

 

It's was like hot fire running through her veins....She attempted to take a deep breath but as she inhaled a sharp pain rocketed through her right side. She wasn't able to move her right side of her body without excruciating pain. Tears slowly began to fall as she began to recall what happened.

“Clarke” She whispers asshe struggles to take a breath, her chest burns and she gasp and coughs for air, blood now dripping from her mouth as she little by little loses consciousness.

——

“Hi mom!” Clarke says walking towards her mom.

“Hi sweetie” Abby tears her eyes away from the chart she was reading and gasp when she looks at her daughter’s state. “Clarke!! Whats wrong” She says pulling her daughter towards her hugging her as Clarke sobs in her shoulder.

“I don’t want to talk about it mom!Please, I just need to be here to take my mind off everything else”

 

“Clarke, you are not in a right state! You are distress, you cant work like this!! Go home, I’ll talk to Kane.” She orders.

“Nooo! No mom please!” She pleads and Abby’s heart breaks as she sees her daughter puffy eyes.

“Fine, but Clarke Im gonna check on you in a few minutes and if you are in the same state you are going home, we cant risk any patients. Im done with my patients but l’ll assist you in the ER.”

 

“Ok”

——

As Clarke rounded the corner she saw chaos in front of her. Kane and Doctor Jackson were running towards the ER and Abby was running towards her with a look of pure terror. Behind Abby she watched as the doors opened and she saw the paramedics bringing someone in on a stretcher. Bags of fluids were hung, and there was blood everywhere. It was until Anya and Raven came into view that Clarke stopped breathing. In that moment, she saw who was on the stretcher. She felt herself break into a full sprint, crashing into Abby.

Pushing past her mom she saw all her fears coming true. Lexa was on the stretcher unconscious, but her body shaking as she wascoughing up blood.

She saw Raven with tears in her eyes. She saw the mass of nurses and doctors begin to flood around the room.

 

She saw all of it, but when she heard the beeping on the monitor she felt her heart stoping as well.

 

“Beeeeeeeeep”

 

——-

Abby was hugging Clarke, who was hysterically crying.

Clarke kept looking at Lexa, she just can't believe it. She can't believe what Her eyes are looking.

“She is crashing” she heard Doctor Jackson yell.

She just stands there as they shock Lexa’slifeless body.

She is losing her reason for waking up in the morning, the woman who owns her heart and soul.

She moves towards the stretcher, but is blocked by Abby “Clarke!!! Let them work, you are not helping!!” Says Abby.

“Mom I need to be with her. I need to tell her to fight, that I can't live without her, I need to tell her that I love her and I’ll forgive everything if she just comes back to me” Clarke cries uncontrollably.

 

“No Clarke!! Just stay here, I’ll go help! You trust me right?” Abby says pulling away from the hug to look at her daughters eyes.

“Please mom!! Bring her back to me!” She pleads.

“Raven!! “ Abby yells as the Latina cries, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head desperately. “Raven!!” She yells again getting her attention. “Stay with Clarke, Im gonna go help” She turns to Anya, who is in the floor, devastated crying for her sister, she kneels down next to her and pulls her toward her in a hug. “Im not letting her go! I’ll do whatever it takes to bring her back to you ok” Anya hugs her back, rubbing her eyes as her tears wont stop falling.

“Please!!!!” She breaths, “Please, save her”

With a nod of her head, Abby stands up and runs toward where the doctors are working on Lexa.

 

“Prepare the OR Now!!!” She yells as she takes control of the situation.

“Push Epi and Atropine, and begin CPR."

Jackson jumped up and began pushing on the brunette’schest.

"Stop CPR, Charge to 360, clear!" Abby shocked Lexa again, this time the monitored beeps differently.

“Ok, check her pulse.” Jackson grabs Lexa’s hand and nods to Abby. “Good” She breaths relived. “Let's get going” Abby leaned over to Lexa’s ear, "I'm not having you die and break my daughter’s heart”

"Lexa!" Clarke watched as Lexa was wheeled away and attempted to sprint after her but found arms holding her back "Let me go!” she sobbed frantically as she fought against the hold "Lexa!"

 

As Lexa was wheeled out and down the hall Raven went to her best friend.

“What the fuck were you thinking Clarke??” She says harshly.

“She didn’t do anything and you just left her without giving her a chance to explain” That makes Clarke cry even more, but before the latina continues , Anya speaks.

 

“She would never, never do anything like that Clarke. And the only reason I don’t punch you in the face is because she loves you and I don’t want her to be mad at me for giving you a black eye!!” She says as she clears the tears from her face.

“I don’t care anymore if she was kissing another woman!!! I’ll forgive everything as long as she lives....” she doesn’t finish her sentence when she feels a slap on her face, she turns, expecting to see Anya, but to her surprise is Raven who is standing in front of her.

“Lexa didn’t do anything!! She Loves you!! You fucking idiot” She yells at the blonde.

“Finn” Anya says as both Clarke and Raven look at her with confusion.

“Finn is behind this!!” She gasps.

“Finn?? What do you mean??” Ask Raven facing her girlfriend.

“He is been bugging Lexa for over a month, he is been sending letters! God !!why didn’t I save any of those letters” She says.

“What letters are you talking about?” Clarke says, now anger is the only thing is running through her veins.

“Lexa didn’t want you to worry about it. About a month ago, Finn was waiting for her outside your building, he confront her and after that day Lexa kept receiving one letter almost everyday. In braille!! He is probably behind this, There is no other explanation.”

 

“The day in the parking lot” Says Clarke thinking about that day and how upset Lexa was.

“Yes” Anya confirms.

“And the waitress, the girl left as soon as you saw them Clarke,!She didn’t even work there” Says Raven.

“Oh God!! How could I be so stupid”Clarke stumbled backwards, Raven having to catch her as she dropped to the floor.

“I cant lose her Raven. She has to forgive me! I cant live without her” She sobs.

 

Clarke felt guilty. Lexa would never hurt her. Lexa would never cheat on her, but Clarke walked away from her, leaving her all alone, leaving her vulnerable to the world.

"She can't die" Clarke muttered frantically "She can't…She can't die!"

—-

A few hours later Clarke was staring at the ground vacantly, her sobs turned to silent tears and quiet sniffles. Her elbows were leaning on her knees to brace herself and her hands were threaded through her now mussed up blonde hair. She took a shuddering breath as her tears began to come thicker and faster.

 

They are all sitting in the waiting room. Anya’s eyes were sore and red, Raven looking sad and concern.

Octavia, Lincoln and Indra arrived one hour after Lexa was brought in, worry evident in their eyes.

 

Clarke hasn’t stop crying, she is inconsolable, she is lost without Lexa.There is nothing more important in life then love, and Clarke cant imagine a life without the brunette. Lexa makes her happy in a way no one can, Lexa.Lexa.Lexa.

When the double doors opened, Clarke jumps out of her seat and rushes towards her mom.

“Mom!! Please!! How is she?? Tell me she is ok, please!!”She begs, tears clouding her vision.

The rest join immediately, Raven grabbing Anya’s hand, Lincoln hugging Indra as Octavia hold his hand.

 

Abby takes a deep breath,

“She is in critical condition” She says as she looks at her daughter’s eyes, pain and sorrow in them.

 

 

“She had internal bleeding from a broken rib" Abby answered professionally "Which caused a build-up of blood in her lungs so she wasn't able to breath and eventually…stopped, We managed to drain the excess blood from her lungs with afew complications and we had to intubate.”

“Broken femur, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, and what has me more concern the anything else is the head trauma. Specially for her brain injury.” She looks at Clarke while she takes off her surgical cap.

 

“The entire trauma sent her into a coma."

“At this stage we've done as much as we can but I'm afraid we can now only hope and wait for her to wake up."

Clarke felt her stomach churning. '’Only hope…' the Surgeon's words repeated over and over in her head. She knew she was trying to be positive and she couldn’t make promises, but chances weren't enough for the blonde, not when it came down to it being chances that she could possibly lose the person she loved.

 

 

"Can we see her?" Anya asked before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"The nurse will take you to see Lexa shortly, she's just being moved to the ICU."

 

“You all go see her now, but you Clarke“ Anya says as the blonde’s eyes fill with tears, “You and I will go after everyone, Im pretty sure you want to stay with her” She smiles trying to confort the blonde.

“Yes!! Thank you!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not a doctor, so whatever happens with Lexa probably wont make sense but im trying my best. (Ps. Im Mexican, we cure everything with Vicks Vaporub ;))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short update, but is dedicated to Holmes90 who made me laugh so hard with her comment.  
> Again, I know nothing about medicine or curing people , just that chamomile tea is good for the menstrual cramps ;)

After Indra, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia came out of Lexa’s room, tears staining their faces, they walk towards Anya and Clarke, embracing the girls in a supportive hug.

“She is gonna be ok, she has to get better” cried Indra feeling her legs weaker. “She looks so..... oh god! My baby” She sobs turning her body, placing her head in Lincoln’s shoulder as he silently cries.

“Go home, I’ll call you if anything changes, Octavia looks tired and is not good for the baby. Please Lincoln, take them home.” Pleads Anya.

“Ok, but promise me you’ll call!” Says Lincoln.

“I will” She turns to Raven, cupping her cheeks with her hands. “Go with them babe, I don’t know how long they are gonna let me stay with her, but I’ll pick you up later ok?” She says kissing the latina’s lips.

“Ok, I dont think I will be able to sleep, but I’ll wait for you”

 

Abby walks in the room, she takes Clarke’s hand and leads her to the hallway.

“I talked to Kane, you can stay with her as long as you want honey”

“Thank you mom” Clarke wipes her tears from her face. “Tell me the truth, is she gonna be ok?” She asks as more tears flow down her cheeks.

“Clarke, you know TBI is really unpredictable especially after the trauma she sustained today.”

 

Anya sees the two doctors talking in the hallway, she wants to know whats happening with her sister, she wants to know if she is gonna be ok, so she takes some steps towards them.

“Whats going on?” She asks.

 

“I was just talking to Clarke about Lexa’s condition”

“Well, Im her sister! I want to know too”She says crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Brain injuries do not heal like other injuries. No two brain injuries are alike and the consequence of two similar injuries may be very different. Symptoms may appear right away or may not be present for days or weeks after the injury, however Lexa has to be on a ventilator and sedated and the evaluation for brain injury will be limited until she is allowed to emerge from medications and mechanical ventilation” Abby explains.

“So you are telling me we wont know until she wakes up and is able to breath by herself?” Ask Anya, Confused and overwhelmed by the new information.

“Well, we can take some CAT scans to see the extend of the injury, but we wont be able to tell what damage the trauma has cause until she wakes up”

“How long is it gonna take for her to wake up?”

 

“Honestly we cant tell, could be hours, could be days......or simply she wont” Abby looks at her daughter as Clarke just leans against the wall, closing her eyes, running her hands though her hair, thinking about the love of her life, thinking how close she is to lose her.

 

“Can we see her?" Asks Anya. Abby nodded and started walking down the corridor, obviously expecting them to follow her.

"Come on" Anya grabbed Clarke’s hand and tugged her along after the Doctor. They stopped as they reached a door and Abby turned to face them.

"Anya, I have to warn you…" she began slowly. She paused, waiting for Anya’s distracted nods before she continued "The reason she looks so pale is because she lost a lot of blood" a soft sigh escaped her, knowing that the girl was only half listening to her.

“Okay…I'll leave you alone but if you need me I'll be over there" she pointed towards a nurses station.

"Uh-huh" Anya nodded vaguely and watched as Abby left.

Clarke swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly dry before she glanced at Anya who was still staring at the door "Anya?"

Anya snapped out of her daze and looked towards Clarke, forcing a small smile onto her lips.

“We should go in then" Whispers Anya. Clarke nodded and pushed the door in front of them open before she stepped inside with Anya right behind her.

She stopped short and bit her lip in an effort to hold back tears as her gaze fell on Lexa lying in the hospital bed.

 

“She…She looks so weak" She whispers. Lexa has a ET tube from her mouth, and a ventilator supporting her breathing. Multiple IV lines are hooked up. Her leg and arm is bandaged with plaster casts . A large bandage covers the right side of her forehead. She looks pale, and fragile, nothing like Clarke’s strong, passionate and kind girlfriend.

 

Anya didn't respond, having paled herself as soon as she saw her sister's condition. Instead she reached forward and placed a supportive hand on Clarke’sshoulder.

 

"She needs me to be strong" Clarke murmured to herself before she began to move towards the hospital bed.

She sat on the edge of it, being careful not to knock any wires and slipped her hand into Lexa’s. She inhaled sharply, tears forming in her eyes when she felt how limp it was and had to glance at the heart monitor to reassure herself.

 

"Baby…" Clarke whispered softly as she leaned closer to the other girl "Lexa you have to wake up for me" she squeezed the limp hand in her own but gained no response "I need you. I need you to open your eyes" she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek allowing her lips to linger for a moment.

 

"You have to wake up" she smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks. “So they can take that damn tube out and I can kiss you properly" she stroked her hand lightly over lexa’s dark hair before glancing at Anya who remained practically glued to the door

“Anya?"

"I'm fine" Anya replied quietly, her gaze still fixed on her sister's lifeless form.

“It's just…"

"I know" Clarke said as Anya trailed off.

"Seeing her like this…It's hard" Anya took cautious steps forward until she too stopped next to the bed, her gaze falling to Lexa’s bandaged wrist.

“Im gonna ask Raven to design a permanent brace for you wrist Lexi.” She jokes, but covers her eyes as sobs escape her lips.

 

"She must’ve hurt her wrist when she landed" Clarke whispered in response, her fingers tracing Lexa’s cheek gently.

 

"You really love her" Anya said softly as she observed Clarke’s tender actions.

"'Course I do" Clarke responded, a soft smile tugging at her lips "I'm head over heels in love with her" she pulled Lexa’s hand to her lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

 

Clarke sighed sadly "I'm sorry” her expression darkened suddenly "I told her that I hated her”

"What?"

"I told her I hated her" Clarke repeated in distress "I told her that before, I left her” she looked up at Anya "I didn't mean it".

 

"You can tell her when she wakes up" Anya said firmly "Don't talk like that's the last thing you're going to say to her Clarke…She's going to wake up"

"Yeah" Clarke said as she glanced back down at her girlfriend "I hope so"

 

——-

Five days have passed, Lexa’s condition remains critical but stable. The tube was removed two day ago, after she started choking on it.Now she was able to breath by herself, But there was no response, she was still in a deep sleep.

 

Clarke had situated herself on one of the chairs next to Lexa’s hospital bed and was currently positioned so her head was leaning on her free arm on the bed, her hand still entwined with Lexa’s. Raven stayed with her today, she wassitting in a plastic chair, reading a magazine.

 

After five days of waiting for the brunette to wake up she was exhausted. The only time she left the hospital was when she had to go home to take a shower, or just to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Her head shot up however as she felt a barely there squeeze to her hand.

 

"What's wrong?" Raven questioned from the seat on the other side of the bed.

“Clarke?”

"Did you see that?" Clarke questioned as she forced herself to her feet and gazed intently at Lexa’s face "She squeezed my hand!"

"Are you sur…?"

"There!" Clarke exclaimed as she watched Lexa’s eyes flicker "I think she's waking up!" she placed her free hand on Lexa’s cheek "Lexa? Lex, can you hear me?"

 

Lexa felt pain all over her body, she could hear the blonde calling her. Clarke was crying and that sound breaks Lexa’s heart.....She whimpered.

"Lex, it's me, Clarke. Come on I heard you. Do it again" She says squeezing her hand.

Lexa’s eyes move under her eyelids.

"Oh my god! Come on Lex, keep trying you're almost there" Clarke says starting to freak out.

“Mmm”

 

"Ok… ok… open your eyes Lex. I know you can, please… open your eyes." She says.

 

There is that pain again. And that fuzzy weird feeling. Lexa’s eyes flicker open and...Bright… Bright...so bright… and....that blonde...

“Clarke.... You are so beautiful” Lexa whispers.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its really short, but I didnt want to leave you wandering! So here ....

“Clarke....You are beautiful” Lexa whispers as she struggles to speak through the oxygen mask.

“Oh god!” Whispers Raven as she ran from the room towards the nurse desk looking for Abby.

 

“Baby....C-can you see me??” Clarke said as the tears started to fall rapidly down her cheeks.

 

“I... I c-can see you Clarke” She croaks looking intensely into her girlfriend’s eyes.

 

 

“Oh god!! Baby!!”she says as she cupped the brunette's face with her hands and letting out a sob.

 

“I was so scared." She mumbled. "You have no idea..."she cried as she stood up and leaned into the brunette burying her face into her shoulder.

“And you can see! You can see me Lex!” She cries resting their foreheads together. “I love you."

"I love you too." Lexa replied.

 

"Aww you guys. You actually made me cry." Raven said as she stands next to the door.

 

"Shut up, Tripa." Lexa replied, causing the blonde to giggle.

“Raven can you..” Before she had the chance to finish what she was saying she felt her hand being squeezed again, this time tighter, so tight it almost hurt. "Lexa?" she asked as she stood up and looked down at the brunette whose eyes seemed to be moving back and forth rapidly.

"Lexa, whats wrong baby?" she asked as she cupped the brunette's face with her hand.

“M-my head...and m-my chest hurt” Lexa stutters.

 

“Whats happening” Says Abby rushing inside the room.

"She woke up" Raven answered as Clarke continued to stare intently into Lexa’s eyes.

 

 

Abby nodded in understanding and walked past her to stand next to Lexa.

“Lexa?"

“She can see mom” Clarke says as Lexa’sgaze reluctantly left Clarke’s eyes to land on the doctor next to her.

"How do you feel?" Abby glanced at the heart monitor before her gaze moved back to Lexa who frowned and looked back towards Clarke.

“Her head hurts!” Clarke informed Abby, obviously pained at the sight of her girlfriend's suffering.

“I know it does" Abby sighed. "Okay…On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Seven" Lexa croaked. “M-my chest hurts t-too”

"Okay…We'll have to keep you on the mask" Abby stated as she moved the elasticated band of the mask over Lexa’s head "Are you experiencing any other pain?”

 

Lexa hesitated for a moment before holding up her wrist. Abby nods.

 

“Clarke, Raven leave the room, I have check on her” She orders.

“No mom, I can help..”

“I asked you to leave Clarke!”

“Mom”

“Listen Clarke, You might be a doctor, but this is my field and you are in a relationship with MY patient, so please leave now!!”

Clarke looks at Lexa, her girlfriend clearly in pain and distressed. She kisses her forehead softly.

“I’ll be back in a bit baby, I love you” She whispers in her ear.

 

After thirty minutes Abby exits as a nurse goes inside Lexa’s room.She sees Clarke leaning her body against the wall.

“Clarke,” She calls.

“How is she? How is this possible? What cause her to regained her sight mom?” She asks as she bits her lowers lip in concern.

 

“Swelling in the brain, I don’t know how it helped her regain her sight, but I don’t think is permanent”

“What do you mean?”

“Listen Clarke, when I was with her in the room she was having trouble breathing. She kept complaining about pain in her head, then she said she was losing sight on the right eye, while her other eye she had dark spots within her vision field.”

“So she is gonna lose her sight again?” Clarke asks.

 

“The retina senses light and sends images to the brain by way of the optic nerve. I need her CAT scans just to be sure, but what I want you to understand is that if she loses her vision when the swelling goes down....we can operate on her later. The optic nerve has very limited regenerative potential after injury. However, some new techniques are being developed to increase this potential.” Abby explains as the blonde nods in understanding.

 

She turns her eyes towards the door when the nurse is wheeling Lexa out of the room.

 

“Clarke, there is something else I havent told you yet.....” Abby sigh and walks Lexa inside the room joining Raven.

 

“I should’ve have told you before...., Lexa had Benzodiazepines in her system when she was brought in.”

“Rohypnol?” Ask Raven.

 

“Yes, thats why Lexa was so disorientated and ended up walking down the road.”Says Abby.

“I called the police this morning, I was with one officer right before Raven told me Lexa had woken up. They want to speak with both of you, they are waiting in my office” Clarke looks around reluctant to leave the Room. “Go, you can call Anya after you are done. I’ll let you know when Lexa is back from the scans.” Abby offers.

Clarke walksin front of her mother and pulls her toward her, “Thank you for everything mom” she whispers in her ear.

 

—— 

When the girls walk inside Abby’s office, a police officer is sitting in a small couch drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hello, Im Officer Lopez” He asked getting up from his seat.

“Im Clarke Griffin” She says offering a hand shake.

“Raven Reyes” says the latina coping Clarke’s moves.

“You probably know the reason why Im here,” he said as both girls nod. “I just came back from the bar, I spoke to the manager and he gave me access to the CCTV. He remembered the incident and he was very helpful, I assume you Miss Reyes asked him about a woman who was wearing a waitress uniform, please tell me what happened”

 

“Yes, When I came from the bathroom, Lexa told me that the waitress kissed her and that my friend here” she point at Clarke. “Thought she was cheating on her. She asked me to look for her and when I came back to the bar, nether of them were there. So I ask the manager and he said no one with that name or that description worked there” She sighs and continues. “When my girlfriend, her sister came inside the bar, she gave me her phone and I was able to track Lexa’s.....we followed the GPSand led us to where Lexa was.... she was on this empty street....she w-was in the floor......she was on her side coughing a lot blood.” She stops for a few seconds, as images of Lexa lying on the floor covered in blood flashed through her head.

 

She remembers Anya’s scream after finding the brunette in a pool of blood. She remembers how Anya dropped down her knees and cried caressing her sister’s face. She couldn't hear the ambulance coming. She could only make out its blurred shape through her blood shot, puffy, crying eyes as Anya watched the life drain out of Her sister’s pale and limp body.

 

The Police Officer stared at the Latina, she was fidgeting with the gem of her shirt, then his eyes landed on the blonde as her face drained and tears were forming in her eyes.

 

“We were able to get a few pictures out of the footage, the cameras are onlylocated outside the building, do you think you can you identify her?” He asked as he places the pictures on top of the table.

 

Raven crouch down to watch the pictures. Her eyes widen and a gasp escapes her mouth as she uses her hand to cover it.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Clarke follows her line of vision and when her eyes landed on the picture, she closes her eyes and clench her jaw, as she aggressively runs her hands though her hair.

“Is that her?” The officer asks after seen the girls reactions.

“Yes...”says Raven “and that” she point to one side of the picture. “Is Finn Collins”

 

——-

 

Anya walks inside Lexa’s empty room, she freezes for a moment and when she is about to run out of the room, Lexa is been wheeled inside.

 

"Okay…just let me adjust the mask" The nurse stated as she moved the oxygen mask back to Lexa’s mouth.

“ I'll leave you alone for a while, I'll be in the nurse station, let me know if you need anything” She smiles at Anya and leaves the room.

 

Anya takes the chair Clarke was using and sits down grabbing her sister’s broken hand.

 

“I swear!! you are meant to have this hand broken your whole life” She smiles. Perhaps 'smile' wasn't the right word for it, even when the top row of her teeth were showing, and there was a faint curve to her lips, there was no crease below her eyes, no movement of the cheeks. On anyone else, it would be a grimace, at best.

 

As much as she tried to hold it in, the muffled sobs wracked against her chest.

 

“Last time I saw you, you had a unibrow” Lexa croaks.

Anya gasps wide eyed. “Lexa?” She whispers, not believing her own eyes, but after she looks at her sister’s open eyes she smiles.

“Oh, and you were toothless too” Lexa says as she struggles to breath but making her sister’s smile wider.

 

“Oh god!!” She says after the shock of seen lexa awake wears off. “I was so scared..ohh god I almost lost you......and” She leans down to cup her sisters cheeks and stares at her eyes. “Wait!!” She frowns “You can see me??” Anya almost yelled.

“You are ugly” Lexa jokes leaving Anya open mouthed.

“Oh Lexa!!!” She cries leaning down into the brunette burying her face into her shoulder.

“I mean it Anya you are ugly, Raven can do better” She says rubbing her sisters back.

 

“You are an asshole!!” She chuckles, “but I love you little Lex”

“I love you too”

 

“Awwwwlook at our girls Griffin!! Aren’t they cute!” Raven chuckles as she stands in the doorway.

 

“I know Mine is, cant say the same thing about yours Reyes!” Clarke jokes entering the room and walking to stand next to her girlfriend.

 

“Yeah right” huffs Anya.

 

“Hi baby!!” Says Clarke placing a soft kiss on the brunettes forehead.

 

“Hi” Lexa breaths, as she rasped a soft cough into the oxygen mask.

 

“Are you in pain?” Asked Anya concern after seen how her sister was struggling to breath.

 

Lexa nods her head. “Mmm” She says closing her eyes.

 

Raven stands next to Anya, crouching down and whispering in her ear. “Anya, we can go see Abby, she can tell you more about Lexa’s condition” Anya looks at her girlfriend with confusion, but nods and gets up from the chair.

 

“Sleep Lexa, Im gonna go get a coffee and I’ll let Abby know you are in pain, maybe she can give you something” she says playing with her sisters fingers. “I'll be back in a couple of minutes" she was met with a nod before she turned and left the room.

 

"Clarke?” Lexa gasped out as she lowered the oxygen mask.

"I'm right here" Clarke murmured "But you have to put that back on.” She took the mask from Lexa’s hand and placed it back over her mouth.

 

Lexa shook her head and pushed the mask away "I'm sorry…About before.”

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Clarke reassured her gently, her tears surfacing once again "I'm just glad you're okay…You really scared me"

"Sorry" Lexa rasped.

"It's okay" Clarke leaned forward and kissed her softly, her hands lifting to cup her face. A brief moment passed as Lexa returned the kiss before she was forced to pull away breathlessly.

 

"I'm sorry" Clarke said guiltily as she moved the oxygen mask back to Lexa’s mouth.

 

Lexa took a couple of breaths before she took the mask back and lowered it "Clarke, I swear to god I didn’t kiss that girl”

"I know” Clarke nod her head "I know you didn’t, I know you would never do that”

"Good" Lexa murmured breathlessly "You are the only girl in my mind and heart”

 

"I don't ever want to lose you" Clarke said sincerely as tears rolled down her cheeks "I don't know what I would do…"

Lexa shifted over in the bed and patted the space next to her. Clarke hesitated unsurely before the brunette spoke up pleadingly "Please Clarke…"

"Okay" Clarke moved so she was lying on the bed next to Lexa and tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled softly as Lexa snuggled into her side "I love you so much Lex"

"I love you too" Lexa whispered breathlessly as a kiss was dropped on her head.

 

"You should sleep. I bet you're tired."

"No I'm not" Says Lexa.

 

"Yes you are. Even now you're fighting to keep your eyes open." She says. "So here, let me turn this off and you can sleep." She says reaching for the light on top of the bed.

"No don't!" Lexa panics, her heart monitor going crazy.

"Whoa whoa, sorry" Clarke says retracting her hand like it had been burned.

"Please! Don't turn it off " She says still in panic.

"Alright Lex , I won't. I promise, just calm down." She says taking her hand.

They again sit in silence for a few minutes while Lexa calms down.

"What was that?" Clarke asks.

"I don't like the dark" She says quietly looking down.

"Lexa...."

"I was… confortable in the dark... till now. I just…I don't..... What if I'm back in the darkness?” She says trying not to cry.

"Lexa slow down. I get it, But you can't let your fear of it control you. I know it's hard baby, but Im here with you and I love you no matter what” She says. "You trust me right?"

 

"Yeah..." Lexa says without hesitation. It takes her a minute but She finally gives her an answer. “Ok" She whispers. “Just don't leave"

 

"Wouldn't dream of it" Clarke says, a small smile gracing her lips.

 

After that she keeps her hand in Lexa’s as She closes her eyes. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.

 

 

——

Two days Later....

 

"Ow" Lexa complained painfully as she shifted position in Clarke’s light embrace "h-hurts again"

"The drugs have worn off?" Clarke whispered as she dropped a light kiss on Lexa’s head.

"Uh-huh" Lexa nodded and lay her head back on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry" Clarke murmured sincerely as she brushed a strand of hair from Lexa’s face with her free hand "I wish I could do something".

 

Lexa hummed in response but didn't speak up.

 

The door to the hospital room open and Abby walked it closing it behind her.

 

“Hi girls, I need to check on Lexa”

“Do you want me to leave?” Ask Clarke as she made an attempt to untangle herself from the brunette.

“No, you can stay” She says as she pulls a flash light from her white coat.

 

“Let me see those eyes Lexa” she says softly. “Well her eyes seem to be fine, She's probably just a little groggy from sleep.”

 

“I want to go home” says Lexa.

 

“Lexa, you know you cant, not yet.You have a punctured lung, you have to wear the oxygen mask a little longer and the swelling in your brain has gone down but that doesn’t mean you are fully healed, you did recovered your sight, but you have chronic headaches, and thats because you have small collections of blood inside your skull” Abby explains.

 

“Im just....” she sighs lowering her oxygen mask “I want to go home.....Im tired...and Ive been here too long....please Abby!”

 

“Baby!” Clarke looks at Lexa pleadingly.

 

“Listen, just stay two more days so I can run more test, you’ll go home but you have to come back for check ups and you cant be by yourself, someone has to be with you 24/7, am I clear?”

Lexa nods with a smile on her face.

 

“Im gonna be with you” says Clarke not leaving room for discussion.

 

“What about your job?” Lexa asks.

 

“You are Alexandria Woods, I think Kane would be more then happy if I take care of you personally”Clarke grins raising an eyebrow. Abby walks toward the foot of the bed to retract Lexa’s chart.

 

“Ok” Lexa says as she rubs one eye with the back of her hand.

 

Clarke smiled warmly at the adorable action and squeezed Lexa’s hand gently.

 

"Hey, Clarke?" Lexa whispered inconspicuously.

 

"Yeah?" Clarke leaned forward in order to hear her girlfriend.

"Nothing" Lexa stated before she grabbed Clarke’s shirt and tugged her forward. Unbalanced by the sudden movement, the blonde lurched forward towards the other girl. At the last second however she threw her hands out so they landed on either side of Lexa and prevented her from falling directly on top of the brunette. A split second later her lips were caught in a passionate kiss which she couldn't resist returning.

"I'm still here you know" Clarke heard Abby’s voice sound faintly but didn't fully register what she was saying as one hand lifted from the bed to land gently on Lexa’s cheek "Oooookay than"

It was only when Clarke felt Lexa’s breath catch against her lips that she forced herself to pull away and looked at Lexa in concern. "Baby?"

"I'm fine" Lexa said though she sounded slightly breathless.

"Don't lie to me Lex" Clarke grabbed the oxygen mask from it's location around Lexa’s neck and lifted it to the girl's mouth "Breath" she watched as Lexa took a couple of long deep breaths.

Lexa took the oxygen mask from Clarke hand and pushed it down "Not my fault you make me breathless"

"That…" Clarke smiled as her fingertips ghosted lightly over Lexa’s hospital gown clad chest "Would be the hole in your lung making you breathless"

"Technicalities" Lexa grinned as she entwined her hand with Clarke’s where it lay on her chest.

Abby gagged teasingly "It's a damn good job neither of you are diabetic otherwise you would have overdosed on the sweetness by now"

> Clarke rolled her eyes while Lexa merely grinned happily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for your comments.  
> Im gonna have surgery tomorrow (no more babies for me ;) only my 10 year old daughter) but Dont worry, if everything goes well Im gonna keep writing as soon as Im out of the hospital! I want to start a new story, so please let me know what you guys would like.  
> This is just a filler (im sorry about the sex part again, Im terrible at them ;( ) I hope you like it tho.

"Does it feel a bit weird ?"

 

"What?" Lexa asked as she raised her head from the bed to look down towards where the blonde was lying against her.

 

Clarke looked up so her head was angled so she could meet the brunette's eyes but she kept her cheek against her chest.

 

"I mean, you were blind ....... for so many years. I was just wondering like… “

 

A small smirk tugged at the brunette's lips and Clarke groaned as she buried her face against her. "I sound like an idiot don't I?"

 

"Not at all." Lexa answered as she hugged her into her side. If anything she found it extremely cute how much the blonde wanted to know about what was going on with her.

 

“I get what you mean but honestly, I don't know." The Lexa answered truthfully. "If I think about the time when I was little, it was really hard at first but with time I accepted my condition, I stopped wishing every night that I could get my sight back.... until...”

 

"Until what?" Clarke asked as she leaned up and looked in the green eyes that belonged to the brunette.

 

"You." Lexa answered simply, yet as she did Clarke felt a massive eruption of butterflies in her stomach. Leaning in she pressed a lingering kiss to the brunette's lips before Lexa suddenly deepened it. As Clarke happily returned the kiss and their tongues caressed one another, Lexa’s hands started to wander, finding their way under the blonde's top as they slid up her sides.

 

"Hey missy." Clarke giggled as she parted the kiss and pulled Lexa’s hands from under her top before entwining them with her own. "None of that until you're better."

 

Letting out a groan, Lexa threw her head back into the pillow. "Oh come on!" she protested. "If I'm poorly, don't you think I deserve a pick me up?" she grinned cheekily.

 

"Nice try." Clarke laughed. "Now rest." She ordered as she lay back into her side before kissing her neck.

Lexa let out a huff but cuddled back against the blonde. She knew she was right, but she never could resist the beautiful woman.

 

"Sooo… did you find out who was behind this?" Lexa asked, instantly noticing the blonde tense at the question and she knew that she had just asked her something that the other girl didn't want to answer.

“Clarke?" she prompted and the blonde opened her mouth to answer but didn't say anything.

“Clarke…" Lexa tried again and the blonde shook her head.

"I don't want to tell you right now."

"Why?" Lexa frowned, as Clarke pushed herself up.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy, and if I tell you you'll get angry and stressed."

 

"I have a right to know. Whatever or whoever caused it put me here… Tell me Clarke… please."

Clarke looked at the girl in front of her with her cut lip and bruised face and she knew she was right. She had every right to know the reason she had been put through even more pain.

 

"They arrested Finn." She said quietly and she watched as the brunette's eyes widened.

 

"Finn…?" she asked surprised. She hadknown he was capable of things after he started sending those letters , but it still wasn't any less of a shock to know to what extent he would go to get to her.

 

“What… I mean, how did he even know we were gonna be in that bar?"

 

"They think he must have followed you days before and he knew you visit that bar very often, he was just waiting for the right time."

 

"And he's admitted that he did it?" Lexa asked.

 

Clarke shook her head again. "No… he hasn't admitted it, but it was definitely him. I went to see him a-"

"You what?!" Lexa asked loudly, sitting up straight in the bed causing her to quickly grab her chest for the sudden movement.

 

"Lexa, you can't get up." Clarkepanicked as she gently pushed the brunette's shoulder to make her lie back again.

 

"I don't want you anywhere fucking near himClarke” Lexa stated leaning up on her elbows slightly. "Do you even care Im here because of him?”.

"Of course I care, I haven't forgotten, Lexa." Clarke replied seriously. "But I thought you were going to die, and I wanted to confront the person responsible. All I was thinking about was the fact that he had almost taken you away from me and I was going to lose you." Clarke said as tears pushed their way to the front of her eyes, as she got upset from the anger of thinking about the situation got to her.

 

Lexa’s previous expression of anger and annoyance softened as she felt guilt over causing the blonde to get upset. "I'm sorry." She said, reaching out and taking Clarke’s hand in her own. "I get why you went, but I still don't like the thought of you being near him."

 

"I know." Clarke replied. "And I won't go back, I promise."

Lexa reached up and gently brushed a falling tear from the younger woman's face.

 

"Come here." She said softly as she pulled the blonde back down into her side and wrapped her arms around her once more. "You know I hate it when you cry." She mumbled into her hair before placing a kiss on her head.

 

"The only thing that makes me cry is the thought of losing you again." Clarke whispered as she sniffed, keeping any further tears at bay.

 

"You wont, Im here Clarke “ Lexa said as she rubbed her hand up and down the blonde's back, making Clarke tilt her head slightly to look up towards her in question.

 

"Promise?”Clarke asked, her still slightly watery eyes glistening making Lexa smile warmly at her.

 

"Course, I'm not ever leaving you which means you don't have to worry about losing, and I don't have to worry about you crying. No matter what's thrown at us, it's me and you forever."

 

——-

 

“Ready to go??” Ask Abby as she pushes a wheelchair.

 

“Whats that?” Huffs Lexa in annoyance.

 

“Its a wheelchair idiot, have you lost your vision again??” Answers Anya grabbing her hand bag.

 

“Im not sitting in that thing”

 

“Baby, they wont let you leave if you aren’t wheeled out” The blonde explains.

 

“Oh Clarke....” the brunette grins. “Im Alexandria Woods, you’ll see” She sits in the edge of the bed and stands up wobbling in one foot. “Pass me the crutches” she orders.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and stands in front of the

brunette, holding her by the waist.

 

“You are not going anywhere without that wheelchair Lexa”She says as the brunette pouts and nods like a small child.

 

“Haaa!! Alexandria Woods is sooo whipped” Jokes Anya.

 

“Shut up!! “ Clarke says. “Leave her alone or....”

 

"Or what?"

 

"I’ll tell Raven you bugging your little sister” threaten Clarke pointing to the bathroom door while raising an eyebrow.

 

"Suuure. Because I'm afraid of Raven” She challenges.

 

"Raven!" Clarke yells only to have Anya’s hand immediately slapped over her mouth.

 

"Ok ok, I’ll leave her alone.” She says quickly.

 

"Whipped” mumbles Clarke stepping in front of the wheelchair as Anya glares at her and Lexa grins.

 

“Come on baby!” Clarke say moving the wheelchair behind Lexa.

 

———

 

Lexa lies on the couch, deep in thought.

Clarke walks behind it and leans down her body on the back rest of the couch facing the brunette.

 

“Are you ok?” She asks.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Im gonna go to my apartment and get some cloths, Anya will be here in a minute” she says moving a strand of lexa’s hair behind the back of her ear.

 

“No”

 

“No??” Clarke frowns. “Lexa I cant be wearing your clothes every day, I need at least get m..”

 

“No” Lexa sighs closes her eyes and shaking her head. “No” she repeats opening her eyes. “I want you to bring everything” sha says with a smile.

“But baby, I don’t need anything else, I can use your...”

 

“No”

 

“Lexa?” Clarke tilts her head in confusion.

 

“Move in with me Clarke, please move in with me...... “ she says looking at the blonde with teary eyes.

“Lexa, isn’t it a little too soo..”

 

“No, I love you Clarke, and I hate it so much when you leave...I.. dont want you to leave....I...”

 

 

Clarke hoovers over Lexa, “Lexa” she kisses her nose “I” she kisses her forehead. “Love”her cheek, “you” the other cheek. “And yes” she pulls away just enough justto look at Lexa’s green eyes. “I want to move in with you.”

 

"Good " Lexanodded, biting back happy tears.

"Good" Clarke repeated and smiled blinking back tears herself "Now kiss me because I have to go and I cant last one more second without feeling your lips…" her words were cut off as Lexa moved forward and kissed her gently. this kiss was relatively chaste and slow, the mere action of their lips moving against each other enough for them both. After a couple of moments they both pulled back with a soft gasp, their breathing ragged.

 

"I love you Lex" Clarke whispered sincerely.

 

"I love you too" Lexa responded just as softly "You'll…You'll come back soon right?"

 

"I promise" Clarke breathed out before she pulled Lexa into her arms. She turned her mouth towards Lexa’s ear and lowered her voice "I'll always come back for you" she was vaguely aware of Anya’s annoyed presence behind her but ignored it, instead focusing completely on the girl in her arms.

Lexa nodded against Clarke’s shoulder, her embrace tightening before she forced herself to let go.

 

"Wait for me?" Clarke requested, taking small steps back "Not too long. I promise"

"I'll wait" Lexa nodded.

 

Clarke shot Lexa one last warm smile before she turned around and walked to Anya.

“She needs to take her pain medication in 3 hours, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Clarke says as she grabs her cellphone and purse.

 

Anya rolls her eyes as she lifts Lexa’s legs, sits in the couch and places Lexa’s feet in her lap.

 

“Just go blondie”

 

“Ok, Adios mi amor” (bye love) She says looking at Lexa, and with that Clarke leaves.

 

“Hughhhh she is so annoying” huffs Anya.

“Leave my girlfriend alone you dick” says Lexa.

“So I heard she said yes” Anya smiles.

“Yeah” Lexa breaths out.

 

 

———-

 

Lexa hobbled over to the bathtub and placed the plug into the whole, turning the tap on.

She sat on the edge of the bath thinking about how She was going to actually do

this.

A bag lay on the side of the toilet, full of fresh bandages so she emptied it and placed it over the cast on her leg. She tied it around her leg so water wouldn't be able to ruin it.

 

“Yes, I know. I'm a fucking genious.” She grins looking at Anya as she stands in the doorway.

“What about your arm, you idiot” Anya says rolling her eyes.

“As for my arm, I can just lean it on the side of the bath tub.” Says Lexa with a smirk. “Now leave me alone”

 

Once the water had reached the appropriate temperature, she painfully removed her clothes.

She pulled her top over her head and an incredible pain struck her. It took her several minutes to compose herself as the pain calmed down.

“I hate this.” She mumbles.

She carefully maneuvered herself into the bath tub.

Foot in a plastic bag, Arm over the side, Head rested on the top of the tub, Back slightly arched. Uncomfortable, That's how Lexa was.

 

“You alright in there?"

 

"Yeah, just kind of tired." Lexa says Lying inside the bathtub.

 

"Ok well… don't fall asleep and drown" Anya says through the door.

 

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if I do" Lexa jokes

 

"Very funny, im gonna go get your pills from the kitchen, I'll be back in a minute" She says.

 

“Ok” she says closing her eyes.

 

Aftera minute Anya walks inside the bathroom shaking two bottles of pills in one hand as she holds a bottle of water in the other.

“Here, take this when you are done” she says placing the items in top of the bathroom sink.

 

——-

 

“Mmm”

 

"Lex?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

“Ready to come out?" Anya asks.

 

"No"

 

"You've been in there for an hour"

 

"No"

 

"Lex, don't be difficult"

 

"No" She says trying to hold in her laughter.

 

"Alexandria Woods so help me, injured or not, I will drag you out of there bare ass naked." She says annoyed.

 

"Ok fine" She says defeated.

 

"Do you need me to-"

 

"No I got it" Lexa cut her off but didn’t make effort to get out of the tub as Anya left the room huffing.

 

After several minutes the door opened.

 

Revealing Clarke leaning on the doorframe gazing at her and without a word, she walked in .......And stripped.......Painfully slow ....as Lexa subconsciously licked her lips.

 

Clarke smiled, revealing that gorgeous, white smile.

 

She stepped out of her underwear , revealing her in her glory.

 

“Oh my god! you are gorgeous......Perfect... Wow.” Says Lexa.

 

Clarke ushered for her to move up slightly as she climbed into the bath, sitting behind her girlfriend.

 

Lexa felt her breasts push into her back as Clarke placed her arms lightly around her stomach.

 

Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist and pushed Lexa more into her.

 

Clarke kissed her shoulder, lingering slightly as Lexa could feel her breathe hit just below her ear. “Miss me?”she whispered slowly.

 

“Uh huh” Lexa said as she fell back onto Clarke’s body as she supported her up and turn her body slightly on top of her, she leant in and kissed her passionately. Her tongue begging for entrace almost immediately.

 

Bang Bang Bang

 

“Fuck” Lexa shouted, a little too loudly as the blonde giggled.

 

“Im leaving, I dont want to hear your moans and screams assholes” Anya yells through the door as the couple of girls giggle.

 

“Come on, lets get out of here”

 

“But Claaaarke” the brunette pouts, and Clarke didn’t want nothing else more then kiss that pout, so she did.

 

“Please baby, the water is getting cold”

 

“Ok”

 

After a few minutes Clarke help Lexa out of the tub, she dressed her in some grey T-shirt and black boxer shorts, she dressed herself as well and now Lexa was standing in front of the sink with the help of her crutches and swallowing toothpaste because Clarke thought it would be funny if she tickle her while brushing her teeth.

“In sorry baby” giggles the blonde resting her forehead against Lexa’s.

After the giggles stop, Clarke kept her gaze in the brunette’s eyes.

 

With one quick move, and only one hand, Lexa sat Clarke on top of the sink.

 

Lexa licked her lips in anticipation as she threw her crutches to one side.

 

“Lexa...” Clarke said as Lexa rested her leg on the floor, trying to regain balance. She carefully hopped over to her, pushing herself up against her and placing her hands firmly at the side of the blonde, on the sink. (Well, she placed her cast and one hand either side of her.)

Clarke didn't remove her eyes from Lexa. Not once. Lexa smiled at her as Clarke grinned back.

“Hi” Lexa whispered into her ear as she felt her take a sharp breathe. Slowly Clarke put her arms behind the sink, her teethfirmly biting down on her lip and her head tilted slightly as a smile grazed her lips.

“Hi” Clarke answer, chest rose rapidly against Lexa as she felt her nipples harden against her chest.

Lexa smiled at the effect she was having on her but before she knew it, She felt lips on hers attacking hungrily.

 

Clarke had now hold aroundher waist, supporting Lexa as she kissed her back. Her tongue collided with hers passionately as Lexa placed one hand on her thigh, one finger rubbing up and down.

 

Clarke pushed her closer into her as Lexa broke away from the kiss and began attacking her neck, sucking and biting softly, trying to leave a mark, she wanted people to know she's taken.

“I want you” Lexa breaths in the crook of her neck.

 

She brought her right hand to caress her breast before realising she had a cast on.

 

Clarke bent her head back to rest on the mirror as Lexa moved down her body, she brought her left hand to the top of her shorts and pushed her hands down, stopping just above her panties, she drew away from her, giving her a sceptic look after realizingthat the blonde wasn’t wearing any.

 

Clarke just giggled, growing redder by the second in her cheeks.

 

“Cute” Said Lexa as she pushed her hands into her centre, caressing her clit with her thumb and reattaching her lips to her collar bone.

Lexa drew kisses from her shoulder to her breast before taking her nipple in between her teeth.

Clarke grip around her waist loosened slightly but she continued to hold Lexa tight, making sure she didn't fall.

 

Lexa pushed two fingers into her as she heard her gasp loudly.

'Lex, fuck' She moaned huskily.

Lexa would never get tired of her voice like that. So husky.... So sexy...

She threw her head back, hitting the mirror forcefully.

Lexa started at a slow pace, before speeding up as her moans became more and more frequent.

Clarke took one hand off her waist and literally grabbed her by the chin.

“Kiss me” She ordered as Lexa continued to thrust her fingers inside of her.

Her lips collided with Lexa’s as she took deep breaths.

Lexa felt a pain shoot right through her chest but that could wait, all that matter right now, was her blonde.

Clarke threw her head back again, letting out loud moans.

“Baby, fuckkk, right there” Breaths Clarke as Lexa felt her muscles tighten around her fingers as she began sucking at her neck again.

Right on her pulse point.

 

And with that Clarke literally fell into her arms.

 

Drained.

 

Exhausted.

 

Her breasts pushed against Lexa’s body as she tried to control her breathing.

 

Lexa felt Clarke’s heart pound against her chest as she recovered from her orgasm.

 

It took everything Lexa had in her to keep herselfstanding with Clarke’s weight pressed on her.

After several minutes her breathing became regular.

Clarke wrapped both of her arms around Lexa’s neck and started to play with stray hairs at the back of her neck.

“We shouldn’t have done that, you know?” She said, pecking her lips softly.

“God you are so sexy, I couldn’t resist” Lexa smiled back.

Wow.

“Sabes que te amo, verdad?” (I love you, you know?)Clarke said, placing her head on her shoulder.

“Te amo” (I love you ) Lexa replied simply.

“Eres todo para mi” (you are everything to me).

 

 

————

 

Pain

 

Lexa was sweating, writhing, and weak. In so much pain…

 

She doesn’t remember the accident and when She woke up from everything, things hurt, but never felt the full effect of it all. Not like right now.

She is in so much pain but in such a deep sleep that she cant wake up to do anything about it.

She forgot to do something after making love to her girlfriend and before she went to bed… take her pain medication.

Heavy breathing… ragged… she is suffocating. Her chest is too heavy to lift. Her lungs are burning for oxygen.

 

"Lexa" It's muffled.

 

"Lex wake up"Clarke sounds frantic.

 

Lexa can hear her but she can't move… it hurts so bad. ‘Its dark Clarke, don’t let it take me’ Lexa yelled inside her head.

And just like Clarke heard her thoughts, she is awoken with a hard palm to the cheek. It stung, but it's nothing compared to the rest of her body, and at least it woke her up.

 

Lexa’s eyes are open and she is gasping for air.

Clarke runs to the kitchen, then the living room...she rushes towards the bathroom, she grabs the bottles of pills and the unopened bottle of water and runs back to the bedroom.

 

"Open your mouth" Clarke says sternly, trying to pin down one of Lexa’s flailing arms. This only causes Lexa to try and push her away.

 

"Lexa open your mouth!" She yells trying to shove the pills into her mouth as Lexa only continue to groan and push her away.

 

The only things Lexa knows right now are that it's dark, She is in lot pain, and can't breath.

 

It takes Clarke literally climbing on top of her and prying her mouth open for her to get the pill into her mouth.

 

"Sit up" She says pulling Lexa’s body up to sit and rest against the headboard.

 

Lexa screams out in pain and confusion as Clarke slaps a hand over her mouth.

 

"Keep it in" She says referring to the pill. She clicks on the lamp on the nightstand and grabs the water bottle. Seeing the light on calms Lexa down a little, but not enough to rationalize. She has all this pain, and is terrified, and all She can see is Clarke.

 

Her vision blurs from tears and her head is screaming. She grab fistfuls of Clarke’sshirt near her collar and resort to some sort of pushing and then pulling motion.

 

"Open your mouth" Clarke says grabbing her jaw and forcing the opened water bottle into her mouth. She's calm but focused and keeps giving commands, hoping that somewhere in Lexa’s chaos there's a part of her that will understand her.

 

"Swallow" She says squeezing the bottle so the water floods into her mouth.

 

Lexa swallows enough to get the pill down but also inhale some of it. This causes her to cough and sputter before knocking the water bottle out of her hand.

 

"God it hurts!" She yells clutching at her chest with one hand as the other one hold her head.

 

" I know" Clarke says pulling her to her roughly. She actually switches positions so she can hold Lexa tightly. No matter how hard Lexa tries, She can't push her away. She tire out easily struggling against her.

"It's ok Baby…" Clarke whispers repeatedly as Lexa goes into crying hysterically.

Clarke holds onto her for at least fifteen minutes before the pain killer finally comes into effect.

The pain in her chest is being put out as the lightness returns to her head. She takes several gulps of air, trying to fill her lungs as quick as possible.

And then, it's gone. She lightheaded and the pain is gone. She is shaking terribly but her breathing and crying has calmed down to just a few sniffles and hiccups. And then she rationalize.... she is awake. ....The light is on. ..She is not trapped in the darkness.....Clarke is holding her..... as she collides with sleep.

 

 

 

 

——-

 

The next morning Anya and Raven came to visit the couple, however sleep was evidently not something the blonde got to have during the night.

 

"Whats wrong?" Raven asked.

“You” Clarke points at Anya “you didnt give her the pain medication” And sighing deeply she continues “She got to sleep a few hours ago because she was in a lot of pain." Clarke explained.

 

“I did” Anya defends, “I put it in top of the sink with a bottle of water”

 

“She didn’t take them, she woke up in the middle of the night sweating and writhing in pain..... Im a doctor Anya I see people in pain all the time, but it hurt me so much to see her like that.... I.. I just... I love her so much and I hate to see her in pain” she says as her eyes shine in tears.

 

“Im sorry Clarke.... I thought she took them, I mean, you were there too... and”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore girls, is she ok?” Ask Raven with concern eyes.

 

“Yeah” the blonde nods. “She is sleeping”

 

“We’ll come back later Griffin, you need to sleep too.” Says Raven taking Anya’s hand.

 

“Thank you Clarke.... and Im really sorry.... please, take care of her ok?” Pleads Anya, feeling guilty for her sister’s current condition.

 

“I will, I’ll let you guys know when she wakes up.” Clarke says as Anya and Raven leave.

 

She walks back to the bedroom and lays down behind Lexa as She is on her side facing away from her.

 

After a few minutes Lexa slowlylifts her head.

“Are you feelingbetter?" Clarke asks stroking Lexa's hair with her fingers.

 

“Yeah, I'm feeling better.” She says.

 

“Im Sorry I had to shove that pill down your throat last night" Clarke says as she keeps playing with the brunette’s hair.

 

"You're sorry?" Lexa asks turning over to face her. "Clarke I'm pretty sure I almost killed you last night. I'm sorry."

"You couldn't help it. You were scared and in pain” She looks ate Lexa’s green eyes for a moment. “Please, don’t forget your pills, I don’t want to see you in pain anymore baby” she whispers loud enough for Lexa to hear.

 

“I’ll be careful, I promise” Lexa answers as she wraps her cast hand around Clarke’s waist and rubs small circle in her hip with her thumb.

 

Clarke strokes Lexa’s cheek with the back of her hand, and inhales deeply, she turns her hand and grabs Lexa by her neck and brings her closer to her lips.... and kissesher softly,” I love you so much Lexa Woods” she pulls away a little to see the brunette’s face, who has her eyes close and is breathing calmly with a smile in her face.

 

Lexa opens her eyes slowly and stares at the blonde, she pulls her hand from her hip “I love you too, Clarke Griffin” she says as she cups Clarke’s cheeks and bring her toward her to meet her lips again.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im baaack!! I hope you like this chapter, it has a little bit of everything!!

“Have you had any trouble breathing?” Abby says as she brings her stethoscope up to Lexa’s chest. 

 

“No” Lexa answers immediately.

 

“Dizziness? Nausea?” Abby says as she brings the stethoscope to Lexa’s back.

 

“Mmm I haven’t been nauseous, I feel kind of dizzy when Im standing too long, but I think is because of the cast on my leg” Lexa looks at Clarke, the blonde is biting her fingernails in the corner of the room, she walks and stands in front of the brunette.

 

“Lexa, you were blind for more then twenty years,” Clarke says and looks at her mom as Abby nods her headencouraging her to continue.

“Eyesight is one of the key senses to keep your balance, the dizziness could be associated to that, the TBI or the pain medication” She explains.

 

“What about headaches?” Abby ask and when she turns her head to look at her daughter all she can see is concern.

 

Lexa drops her head and breaths deeply, she closes her eyes and nods “Yeah, just two times after I was released from the hospital” She opens her eyes and locks them with Clarke’s. “Its... its pain I’ve never experienced before” Lexa says.

 

“What about the pain medication?” Abby asks as Lexa just shakes her head in response.

 

“It doesn’t help, the only thing that helps is locking myself inside a dark room. I hate the dark Abby” She says and Abby can see the vulnerability on the brunette’s teary eyes.

 

“I know sweetheart” Abby squeezes her shoulderand sighs.

“You have a sever traumatic brain injury Lexa, we don’t know how the second trauma helped you regain your sight yet, we don’t even know if its permanent” Abby says and looks back to Clarke who slumps her shoulders and looks at her with the same vulnerability.

 

“We need to be checking on you at least once a month, I just checked the CT scans, the swollen in your brain is minimal now but... what has me concern is your headaches.” She grabs Lexa’s chart and with out tearing her eyes from it, she addresses her daughter.

 

“Clarke, I want you to make a diary, I want to know how ofter Lexa has headaches and how long they are lasting, write down the doses she is using too. About her vision I want to know if she is bothered by light or glare, if she is having visual overload, if her eyes hurt or ache, if her vision becomes blurry,if she has problems moving her eyes together, I want to know every little detail Clarke”

 

“I will mom”

 

“Lexa, I want you to come back in a week, I need more scans, If everything is fine we will schedule another check up within two weeks, ok?”

Lexa nods and stands from the seat, She tried to flexed her casted leg a little to try and stretch out the slight cramp that seemed to have appeared from having sat in the same position for so long.

 

“Clarke, I need to talk to you about her medication, I’ll wait for you outside” SaysAbby and walk out of the room.

 

When Clarke return her gaze to the brunette she tilts her head to the side and frowns her eyebrows in confusion as she sees Lexa standing with the help of the crutches in front of a wall, her hands touching the poster in front of her and her eyes close in concentration.

Clarke walks towards the brunette with confusion and concern in her eyes, and when she is by her side she shifts from foot to foot nervously but Lexa keeps her eyes shut.

 

“Are you ok?” She asks softly.

 

Lexa shakes her head slowly and as she opens her eyes Clarke can see tears forming inside the beautiful emeralds.

 

“Whats wrong baby?” She whispers as she pulls Lexa to a warm hug. Lexa nuzzles her face in the blondes neck breathing her scent.

 

“I don’t know how to read Clarke” she whispers near Clarke’s ear.

Clarke places her hands on top of her shoulders and pulls her even closer to her. “You’ll learn Lex, Im here with you baby, this is all new for you but you’ll learn, you lost your sight before you learn how to read, this is to be expected baby.”

 

“I know...but Im scared...I don’t want to go back to the dark Clarke, not now that I know how your face looks like, not now that I can wake up and see you lying next to me, not now that Ive seen your smile and your eyes”

 

“You are ok Lexa, and no matter what, I’ll be here with you. I love you baby!” She says slightly separating her body from Lexa and bringing her hands up to the brunettes cheeks cupping them softly and gives her a kiss.

 

“Let me talk to my mom ok? I’ll be right back” She whispered before placing another gentle kiss against the brunette's lips and follows her mom out of the room.

 

The moment Clarke exits the room, Abby walks in front of her and places a hand on her shoulder to let her know of her presence.

 

“Sweetie?” She asks.

 

“She just realized she cant read mom, she is scared..she is..”

 

“Clarke, I think she regained her sight permanently, I didn’t want to tell her because Im not a hundred percent sure, but Ive checked the scans and everything seems normal, I- I don’t know how this happened” Abby smiles as she sees how Clarke gasps and her eyes fill with tears.

 

“Oh my god, Mom!! “ She says slightly forgetting about her girlfriend’s previous distressand hugs her mom with so much gratitude. After a moment Abby pulls away.

 

 

“Listen Clarke, patients who experience dramatic recovery from blindness can experience agnosia, or they have serious confusion with their visual perception.”

 

“Mom, she walks around her house independently, she didn’t learn how to read...” Clarke says but Abby interrupts immediately.

 

“Clarke, Lexa lost her eyesight at age 4, when her vision was still not fully developed to distinguish shapes, drawings or images clearly, her vision had still not reached the acuity of an adult person, so her brain was still not completely exposed to all possible clarity of images and light of the environment.” Abby waits a few minutes for her daughter to process all the information.

 

“Clarke, She knows her house, she knows where everything is, She just got out the hospital less then a week ago and she hasn’t been anywhere else.”

 

“Honey, Lexa is not blind anymore, and she can see you, but I want you to pay close attention to her, see if she acts as if she was still blind, especially in an unknown environment, check for her Eye-hand coordination, its important that you see this little details, if this is the case, she can take therapy if needed, is possible that she just needs to be train on how to use her vision”

 

“Ok mom, “ She nods “What matters to me is that she is ok, I’ll be by her side every step she takes and if therapy is needed, I’ll be with her as well”Clarke sighs and stares at the door anxiously. “When are you gonna tell her?”

 

“Hopefully next week, depends on her CT scan’s results, Go to her, and please do as I say ok? This is my field and believe me when I say I care for her too honey. You cant help her the way I can, but she needs you even more.” She grabs Clarke shoulder and gives it a supportive squeeze. “Go to her “ She repeats.

 

Clarke nods and hugs her mom affectively, shewalk back inside the room and stops at the entrance.

 

“Ready to go?” She ask walking towards her and notice how the brunette seems a little bit more relaxed.

 

“Yeah”

——

 

After they left the hospital, they went home, Lexa not been allowed to do anything else but rest, decided to watch the whole dragonball series next to the blonde beauty.

 

“Oh my god, I cant wait to see how Goku looks” Lexa says as Clarke sets the dvd player and walks back to the couch with the remote in hand.

 

 

“Wait until you see baby Trunks, he is adorable” Says the blonde as she feeds Lexa some popcorn.

 

“Of course he has to be cute, Bulma is probably gorgeous!!!”

“Really??” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“Is someone jelly??” Grins Lexa.

“Pfff out of an anime character??? Please!!!” She says rolling her eyes.

“I cant wait to see her Clarke! She is gonna look so hot when she plays with baby trunks” Says Lexa, as she looked up so she could see the blonde’s face.

 

“Pffff please!!!” Says Clarke annoyed. “Trunks is cute cause he has all Vegeta’s good looks” She says filling her mouth with popcorn.

 

“Awww, don’t get jealous!!! You are gonna look way hotter when you play with our kids“ Says Lexa simply, resting her head back against the blonde’s chest.

 

Clarke’s eyes widen as she swallows the popcorn.

 

“Y-you want k-kids?” Clarke stutters.

 

Lexa groaned "Im such an idiot!!”she buried her face against Clarke. “I know its way too soon..... but I want everything with you Clarke” she whispers softly as she plays with Clarke’s fingers. “I don’t want them right now, but I want you to know what I want. Even when i was blind i thought about it, I know that I could lose my sight any moment and it scares me, but I do.... I do want to have kids, I want to raise kids ...... with you, I would like to adopt, I would like to give a child a home..... love.....a family!! I was so lucky Indra welcomed me in her family, but.... what about those kids that aren’t that lucky??.... I...”

 

Clarke looks at the brunette, the way she nervously bites her lower lips as she thinks what to say..... the way she closes her eyes as she gathers all her thoughts. The way she speaks about the future she wants to share with Clarke..... and of course Clarke wants that, not now like Lexa said, but in the future she wants the same things as Lexa...... She wants a family with Lexa.

 

 

“I want that” she interrupts “ I want all that with you Lexa.” Clarke says as she smiles and she hugged her into her side. “I want to adopt a kid too. I see so many things in the hospital, i see people sick and dying everyday, leaving kids in this world, leaving them with out anything...” Clarke looks down as Lexa’s eyes fill with tears. “I know what you went through baby, and I see it almost everyday, it breaks my heart every time” Her own eyes full of tears “You wanting to help, provide, and love a kid makes me love you even more, makes me see what awonderful and amazing person you are” She says kissing lexa at the top of her hair.

 

Lexa looks up at her girlfriend. “I want to Clarke, and nothing will make me more happy then share that with you.” She says as Clarke lowers her head and gives her a peck on the lips.

 

“It wont be easy baby, you know how difficult it is for same gender couples to get selected, but we will fight, ok? We will fight for what we want” Clarke says with an encouraging smile.

 

“We will. Its just hard to understand this system, you know?” Lexa says as she tilts her head to the side. “There is so many kids waiting, dreaming about having a family and wanting to be loved, not knowing that out there is a couple that just as them is waiting with open arms and so much hope, with so much love to give, and this system is keeping them apart Clarke. We deserve that kind of love too. How can some people think that is wrong for gay couples to have kids? We have heart too!! And believe me when I say that we can love as much if not more then them”

 

 

Lexa breaths deeply before she continues. “You know I have an orphanage in Polis, we have kids that have been physically abused, neglected and mistreated by the people that brought them to this world, people that take parenthood by granted and can conceive kids like fucking rabbits. Why do these people deserve to have them if they don’t love them? Why do they have them If they don’t care?? Why people judge us for wanting to give this kids the home they deserve? Why put fences and walls to keep us away from them??

I just don’t understand Clarke! Ive know people waiting to adopt a kid for years, and the stupid system rather send this kids to foster homes where they see this kids like a paycheck, or they just send them to shelters or orphanages.

I don’t understand Clarke!!” Lexa says as she shakes her head.

 

“I know baby, I know” Clarke sighs as Lexa buries her face in the crook of her neck.

 

 

 

——

 

One week after, they are waiting inside the same room, Lexa notice how Clarke paces around the room nervously, she doesn’t know why her girlfriend isso anxious, this is just a check up just like the one a week ago but she can see how Clarke is more nervous and stressed then then.

 

“Clarke sit down you are making me dizzy, why are you acting like this?” She frowns, but Clarke doesn’t get to answer the question because Abby walks inside the room followed by Kane and another two doctors.

 

“Is everything ok?” Clarke asks as she sees the unfamiliar faces.

 

“Yes, this is Dr. Jones and Dr. Martinez, they are neurologist from Boston.” Says Abby as the two doctors smile warmly at them.

 

“I got Lexa’s scans yesterday and I called them because I needed to make sure what I was seen was correct” Abby retrieves Lexa’s chart and stands in front of the doctors.

 

Clarke bits her nails nervously as the doctors read the file followed by the new scans, she can see how Abby talks in a low voice receiving just nods from the doctors.

 

One of the doctors walk in front of the bed Lexa is seated and pulls a flash light from his coat.

 

“Ok, Let me see those eyes”

 

After a few minutes the doctor finishes checking Lexa’s eyes and walks back to Abby.

 

Lexa and Clarke can see how Abby nods her head and shakes hands with both doctors who simply say a goodbye and Leave the room.

 

“What is it mom?” Clarke asks and Lexa frowns when she sees the distress on her face.

 

Abby looks at Lexa for a few seconds, her face serious, then she looks at her daughter and sees how she have to open her mouth slightly to breath more air....... suddenly Clarke frowns when Abby’s face doesn’t look that serious or concern...... and Clarke eyes widen when she sees that her mom is now.... smiling.

 

“MOM????” She almost yells, making Lexa look at her and then back to Abby.

 

“Whats going on?” Lexa asks with confusion written all over her face.

 

“Clarke, now Im sure” Abby says as she sees how her daughter runs towards her to hug her.

 

“Mom!! really??” She asks.

 

“Yep” nods Abby.

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON??” Ask Lexa from her seat.

 

Clarke pulls away from her mom, Abby smiles and nods her head. “You go tell her, I’ll be back in a minute” Abby says as she just smiles to Lexa and Leaves the room.

 

Clarke walks back to Lexa, smile in her face and her eyes shining with tears.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Lexa, I don’t know how this happened, my mom and those doctors don’t know how it happened, but ...” Clarke bits her lower lip as she smiles. “is permanent.... your sight.... you recover your sight permanently” 

It takes more than a minute for Lexa’s green eyes to get so wide open, her hands shaking and the muscles of her chin trembles.

 

“Lexa”

 

“...”

 

“Lexa?”

 

“....”

 

“Lex?”

 

“Mmm”

“Baby??”

 

“Are you... are y-you sure??” She finally croaks out, Clarke smiles and nods her head.

 

“Yeah, my mom wanted to be sure before telling you, we don’t know how this happened, but is true baby, you don’t have to be scared of losing your vision again.”

 

“I...Im.. Oh my god Clarke!!!” She smiles as she gets up from the bed wobbling in one leg to hug the blonde, the beautiful blue eyed blonde, HER blonde.

 

“Im so happy Lex!! You deserve the world baby, you deserve happiness, I love you so much!” She says as she buries her face in Lexa’s chest listening her heart beating fast.

 

“Remind me to send a grateful letter to Finneas and Ferb in prison!” Lexa says with a chuckle.

 

“Aghh!! Dont remind me about that asshole.” Clarke says pulling away enough to see Lexa in the eyes. “He deserves to be there Lex. He put you in danger Lexa, I could have lost you, you were unconscious for days and felt like I was dying with you.” She gives Lexa a quick peck on the lips. “if you had left me, I would have brought you back and killed you myself” she grins as the brunette chuckles again.

——

 

A few months have passed, Lexa learned how to read rather quickly, she went through therapy after Clarke suggested it because she saw how Lexa would looked frustrated and she had to close her eyes when she was feeling disorientated. Clarke explained how the brain needs to learn to associate the things it sees with the eyes, for Lexa was this is too tiring to deal with and she wasn’t adjustingwell, but after a few sessions, time and Clarke’s help, she now feels confident and independent again.

 

Now they are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, but for very different reasons.

 

 

 

A few hours before:

 

That afternoon they were in Indra’s home celebrating Lexa’s birthday, this time Octavia’s parents joined them for the celebration, they were ready to break the piñata Raven brought.

 

“Please Reyes, tell me the piñata has only candy inside!!” Says Clarke as she stands next to Lexa.

 

“Are you a fucking child???” Says Raven.

 

“No, but I know you, and I’ll be embarresed ifplastic dicks and condoms flying around in Indra’s backyard” Says Clarke with a disgusted face but Raven just smiles, raising one eyebrow with an evil grin.

 

 

“Are you a fucking child?” Clarke yells, repeating Raven’s previous question.

 

“Una pinche niña caliente”(she is a fucking horny kid) answers Anya with a head shake.

 

“Oh, no te quejes, se que te gusta”(oh, don’t complain, I know you like it) says Raven winking an eye to Anya.

 

“RAVEN” yells Indra as she slaps the latina in the back of the head. “Enough with that, grab that stupid piñata and set it up” Indra says pointing with her finger at the piñata in form of a very naked blonde with huge breast.

 

“Come on Anya, help me hang Mini Clarke up” says Raven.

 

“Fuck you Reyes” huffs Clarke annoyed, she looks at her side and she can see how Lexa is trying her best to hold her laughter. “Laugh and you’ll sleep on the couch” She tells the brunette who pales and shakes her head with puppy eyes and a pout. Clarke annoyance disappears immediately and pulls the girl towards her for a soft kiss.

 

“Ok, the birthday girl goes first” Says Raven as she handles Lexa a stick (or more like a pink pecker bat) and pulls a blindfold from her back pocket. 

 

“Wuakala” (Ewwwww) “Please, tell me you don’t use this blindfold with my sister” pleads Lexa.

 

“Of course not” says Raven “but I will tonight, the one we had got ruined when...”

 

“RAVEN!!!!” Yells Indra and again, smacks the latina on the head.

 

“Okokok” says Raven as she covers Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Ohhh the Irony” she says at Lexa who smacks her in the arm.

“Ok, how many fingers am I holding up?” She asks Lexa.

 

“Just your middle finger” says Lexa.

 

“Ahhh you are cheating” Raven says trying to readjust the brunette’s blindfold.

Raven leads Lexa to the center of the yard, right next to the piñata. She grabs Lexa’s free hand and leads it to the piñata “Its right here ok?”She says as she make Lexa’s hand rub one of the piñata’s boob, making everyone laugh.

 

“Ok” says Lexa.

 

“Ok, everyone stay away!!!” Yells Raven who stands not to far from Lexa.

As Anya grabs the rope, Lincoln takes Octavia far away but enough for them to see, while Indra stands next to Clarke and the Blakes sit on a plastic bench.

 

Anya starts pulling the rope, making the piñata move up and down, Lexa swings the stick a couple of times failing miserably.

 

Clarke laughs at her girlfriend as she swings and swings getting frustrated, on the corner of her eye she sees as Raven pulls something out of her pocket, something square, and black, something like a remote control, the latina grins and thats when Clarke realizes that its a small detonator.

 

“RAVEN!!!!!!” She yells as she runs towards her friend, but the latina just looks at her and her grin grows even wider as she pushes one of the buttons.

 

“RAVEN NOOOO!!!!”

 

“BOOOOOOM”

 

What happens next seems to occur in slow motion but at the same time so fast that no one can do anything to stop it.

 

As the explosion occurs, Lexa’s body is thrown back, and she uses her right arm to protect her face from the fall, hitting part of the concrete floor hard.

 

Octavias’s dad throws himself back from the bench bringing Aurora with him.

 

 

Raven eyes widen when she sees thepink pecker batflying at a frighteningly fast speed and before she had a chance to register what was about to happen and duck out of the way, it connected with her nose eliciting a sickening pop as she stumbled backwards and collapsed into the floor.

 

"HIJO DE PUTA!!” (MOTHER FUCKER)shouted Raven clutching her hand to her nose as she felt the warm, stickiness of blood running down her face.

 

Anya kneels down next to her.

 

"Babe are you okay?" asks Anya quietly, grabbing Raven’s hand and lowering it so she could see the damage before wincing at the sight of the blood.

Raven looked up at Anya and grinned like a loon, "Not gonna lie blondie, you tits are right in my face and it's kind of distracting."

 

“RAVEN!!” Anya growls.

 

“Lexa!!!!” Clarke yells, running toward the brunette who is lying on the floor, face down and holding her arm.

 

Clarke kneels down and turns Lexa over to inspect her injuries.

 

At the same time Octavia and Lincoln run towards the Blake couple.

 

“MY ARM HURTS” Yells Lexa.

 

“MY HIP!!! MY HIP” yells Aurora Blake.

 

“IM BLEEDING” yells Raven.

 

“MY WATER JUST BROKE” yells Octavia.

 

Everyone’s eyes widen comically. When they hear what Octavia said everyone goes silent, and forgetting about their own pain temporarily.

 

“We need to go to the Hospital!!!” Yells Lincoln as everyone nods.

 

So thats why they are here..... in the hospital.

Lexa with a fracture in both her wrist and forearm glaring at Raven who has one of those metallic pieces covering almost all her face, Aurora Blake in a wheel chair who is mumbling under her breath and looking at Raven with the same intensity as Lexa.

 

Clarke is next to Lexa, rubbing her uninjured arm up and down.

 

“Anya asked me for a ‘permanent brace’ for your wrist...... ohhh the irony again!!!” Says Raven.

 

“Thats not irony, thats you been an idiot again!!!” Say Clarke as she pulls Lexa towards her protectively.

 

After a moment Anya walked into the waiting room, stopping in front of Raven who couldn't manage returning Anya’s smile, raising her hand and delicately brushing her fingers over Raven’s nose and under her eyes.

 

"Not finding me so attractive anymore blondie?" joked Raven.

 

“You are an idiot” Says Anya as she take the seat next to her.

 

“That...” says Aurora “she is”

 

"Babe you scared me." whispered Clarke,

Lexa took Clarke’s hand in her own, raising it to her lips and placing a kiss against it before smiling reassuringly, "I'm fine, it will heal again and I'll be good as new."

"I could kill Raven” growled Clarke gritting her teeth as she felt herself getting angry at the fact her friend had managed to hurt Lexa.

 

Lexa grinned, peering over Clarke shoulder and noticing Raven’sblack eyes staring at her “Looks like you got what you deserve, you look like a fucking raccoon” Lexa jokes.

 

"If anyone can take a dick to the face it's Raven Fucking Reyes." objected Raven before scrunching up her face and frowning, "Ew, gross … not like that."

 

“I thought you were bi” says Anya.

“Well, what do you expect? you made me one hundred percent gay babe” grins Raven making the blonde chuckle.

 

Indra walks inside the waiting room with a smile on her face.

“Ready to meet the baby?”

 

After a moment they are in Octavia’s room, Lexa looks with fascination at Clarke who is holding the baby in front of her.

 

“I cant believe he was born in my birthday” Lexa says.

“He is so cute” coos Clarke.

“Course!! He is a Woods” says Lexa.

“He looks Mexican” says Raven looking at the baby over Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa her arm hitting her on the ribs.

 

“Shut up Raven, its your fault I cant carry him” Lexa says pointing at her arm in a black cast and blue sling.

 

“Clarke, control your woman” says Raven.

“Shut up Raven” Says Clarke as she careful places the baby back on the crib.

 

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulders before looking at her family, “We are gonna go home, I'm dying for a cold beer."

 

Clarke snaked her arm around Lexa’s waist and patted the brunette on the back, "You cant drink Lex. We are gonna go home and you are gonna lay down.

 

"She's right Lexa” added Indra, "No alcohol for you … especially when you've got whatever medication they've given you for pain."

 

Lexa pouted, looking between her family who were both staring at her seriously before looking down to Clarke who was cuddled against her side, "Come on!"

 

Shaking her head Clarke nudged the brunette in the side, as she started leading her towards the exit, "Sorry baby."

Lowering her voice, Lexa ducked her head so she could speak into Clarke’s ear, "Well then you better think of something good to cheer me up."

"I'm not sleeping with you either." added Clarke with a smirk, "You need your rest."

 

"God!" shouted Lexa in frustration, "Worst day ever."

 

Clarke smirk grew as she placed her lips next to Lexa’s ear, "But if you're a good girl I'll make sure it's definitely worth the wait."

Lexa chuckled, tightening her grip on Clarke and giving the blonde a squeeze. “Good, I have the blindfold in pocket”

 

——

 

"Take them off Tripa." requested Lexa, watching Raven with mild amusement as she pushed her sunglasses further up her nose.

 

"Not a chance." muttered the latina, munching on a piece of tostada as she looked down at the paper, "I look like a fucking panda."

 

“Take them off or I wont show it to you” threats Lexa.

 

“Come on Raven, I want to see it” whines Anya. “Hurry up before Clarke comes back”

 

Raven lifted the sunglasses off her face and pointed to her eyes with a grin, “ I want to see it NOW!!!”

 

Lexa looks over her shoulder to make sure Clarke is not near them.

 

“Here”

 

“Wow” Raven gasps.

 

“Oh my god” Anya says covering her mouth with both hands.

 

“What do you think” asks Lexa.

 

“Its beautiful Lex” say Anya.

 

“Raven??” Both Lexa and Anya ask when the latina didn’t make a comment.

 

After a moment, Raven smirks, places both hands on top of the table and throws her head back looking at the ceiling.

 

“OHH GRIFFIN, TE VAS A CAGAR CUANDO LO VEAS!!! CUANDO LO VEAS!!!”

(“OHH GRIFFIN, YOU ARE GONNA SHIT YOUR PANTS WHEN YOU SEE IT!!!WHEN YOU SEE IT” )

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but Ive been really busy and I dont want you to think that i have forgotten about this work.
> 
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to CommanderHeartEyes071215, one of my favorite Authors who is been following the story and always has beatiful and encouraging words, Thank you!!

Are your dreamsbetter then your reality??No??? then fight.

Fight if you wake up feeling a hole in your heart.

Fight if you are feeling incomplete.

Fight if you think you don’t have the other part of your heart that is missing, and fight if you thinkthat... maybe... in this world another person is holding the other part and you are holding theirs.. and fight if you think that maybe..... maybe ... that person is looking for you just with the same intensity and hope as you are.

Never give up!! Always fight for what you want!!

 

 

Because if you do, you’ll know that reality is better then those dreams, because you hoped, you fought, you never stopped searching for what you thought was missing.

 

——

 

Clarke’s dreams ended, she opens her eyes slowly, eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinked. She wakes up to soft sheets and her blue eyes see the sun's rays ......and the body that lays almost on top of hers.

 

Lexa’s arm on her shoulder and her leg over Clarke’s, breathing softly and curling into her chest.

Clarke stares at her for a moment. Lexa looks so vulnerable and childlike, her breaths even and calming.

Clarke caress her face, noticing the beautiful jaw and her cute tiny ears, her long eyelashes and her closed eyes,she is already missing those forrest green eyes that makes her stomach feel hundreds of butterflies.

 

How did she find Lexa??Why was she so lucky?? Why did she find the love of her life when she thought everything was lost?

 

Clarke kisses her forehead, letting her lips linger for a moment and breathing her scent.

 

She tries to untangle herself from the brunette, who immediately groans andwhispers a “No”buryingher face inthe the crook of her neck.

 

Clarke giggles as she wraps her arms around her, turning her body slightly making the brunette lay down on her back.

 

Lexa blinks slowly, and there they are... those emeralds that Clarke loves so much.

 

“Shhh Shhhh, go back to sleep baby” Clarke whispers softly. “Im not going anywhere”

 

“Mkey” Lexa murmurs as she closes her eyes.

 

The past weeks Lexa has been working really late, but waits until Clarke gets home just to spend some time with her.

 

Today is Saturday and Clarke has to work, but she knows how tiring this past weeks had been for Lexa, just sleeping for a few hours just to go back to work. So she decided to let the brunette sleep as long as she wanted.

 

She reaches for her phone and lays down next to the brunette.

“Tomorrow” Clarke whispers when she looks at the date the phone is displaying. Tomorrow... One year since she is been dating Lexa, and she cant wait to take her to dinner and bring her back to the house so she can show her how much she loves her.

 

 

 

 

——-

 

Today has been a busy day in the hospital, so busy that Abby is been assisting in the ER as well, and at 1:00 in the morning everything seems under control.

 

Clarke checks her phone, expecting a text from Lexa, the brunette hasn’t call her all day and Clarke wonders if Lexa is sleeping or is waiting for her as usual.

 

She is thinking about calling her girlfriend or just send her a text, something like ‘Happy Anniversary my love’ or ‘One years since I’ve been the happiest girl in the world’ but her thoughts get interrupted when Abby’s beeper goes off.

 

“Clarke, come with me a helicopter has arrived” Abby says as she places her beeper inside the white coat and pulls out her phone.

 

“I think my beeper is not working” she says frowning and follows Abby towards the elevator.

 

Inside the elevator she can see her mom fidgeting with her phone, she seem nervous but her eyes shine with pride and happiness.

 

“Is everything ok mom?” Clarke asks.

 

“Yes sweetie, its just.... Im just so proud of you” she says with a smile.

 

As the elevator’s door opens, Abby signal Clarke to walk out first.

 

Clarke walks slowly as she pulls a pair of gloves from her coat and tries to put one on when something catches her eye.

 

The helicopter is not the one the hospital uses to transfer patients, instead a black helicopter with ‘Woods Inc’ written in white letters is in front of her, the blades slowing until they come to a final stop.

 

Clarke is confused, she tilts her head to the side as she sees that Anya is inside.

 

Her confusion grows even more when she hears a ‘clic’ and looks at that direction of the noise.

She sees Jake and Raven nodding at her with smiles and the whole roof illuminates with thousands of lights.

 

She looks back at her Mom who now is holdingher cellphone, Abby tears her gaze from the phone and looks at Clarke with a grin, nodding and pointing with her chin to the helicopter’s direction.

 

The helicopter door opens and There she is, Lexa Woods stepping out of the helicopter, wearing a black suit, white shirt and a cute little bow tie.

 

She walks slowly towards the blonde, staring at her without blinking.

 

Clarke’s hands now are across her stomach as she feels that the butterflies she always feels when she sees Lexa are about to explode inside of her. 

 

Clarke looks around... her parents .. her friends, she can also see Indra, Lincoln and Octavia as she holds her baby boy.

 

When she looks away from them, Lexa is already in front of her.

 

“Clarke” She says as she take the blonde’s hands with hers and bring them up to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

 

“Lexa” The blonde breaths nervously as the brunette chuckles, but her eyes shine with tears.

 

“Clarke, its been one year since I was welcome into your life.... since I have the privilege to call you my girlfriend.” She says and grabs the blonde’s hand and place it over her chest.

 

“This is what you do to me.... this is how I feel when you are with me Clarke.” Lexa says as Clarke wipes her own tears with the other hand and continues.

 

“Love is Blind” Lexa chuckles and shakes her head. “But thats a good thing Clarke, because I didn’t need to see you to fall in love with you..... I fall in love with you without knowing how, when or where did this love came from.” Lexa trailed her fingertips over the woman’s lips.

“Clarke, Ive never been this happy, you make me happy..... thats why my dream is to share the rest of my days with you.... living our love story for eternity.”

 

Clarke looks at her with much love and adoration, her eyes shining as her lips tremble with emotion, she gasps and her eyes widen the moment Lexa slightly pulls away.... and then it happened.....

 

Lexa drops in one knee, looking up at the blonde, she takes Clarke left hand in hers and kisses it tenderly.

 

Clarke’s other hand goes towards her face, wiping it as a pair of tears raced down her cheeks.

 

“I love you Clarke Griffin, and I promise to love you forever...... every single day of forever” Lexa smiles as she pulls a little box from her coat, opening it skillfully with one hand not wanting to let go of the blonde’s hand.

 

“Clarke... will you marry me?”

 

Clarke gasps and covers her mouth with her free hand, she doesn’t see her dad as he tries to wipe his wife’s tears, or Raven who is been hold by Anya as the blonde rests her chin on her shoulder, or Lincoln and Indra who look at each other with a smile, she doesn’t see Octavia holding the baby in her chest like wanting him to see what is happening.

 

She just see Lexa, her Lexa!!After a moment she takes a deep breath, and pulls her hand away from the brunette, she takes a step back, Lexa’s heart drops for a moment until Clarke is kneeling in front of her.

Lexa tilts her head to the side as she waits for Clarke.

 

“Lexa.... My sweet Lexa... my strong and loyal Lexa... My Lexa.... the love of my life...” she says as she pulls a little box from her white coat.

“I used to think that love was weakness....then I met you” she chuckles. “ and now I know that being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. I love you Lexa” she says as she opens the box in front of the brunette. “Marry me” she says as she cries.

 

With one soft hand under her chin, Lexa angles her face toward her and kissed away the tears, then kiss her lips softy.

“I asked first Clarke” Lexa says giggling after separating their lips.

“Well I like your last name, I think we should share it” Clarke jokes.

 

“Claaaarke!!!!” The brunette groans as she waits for an answer.

 

“Yes!! Yes!! Yes !! I want to be your wife!! I want to be a Woods baby!” Clarke says, then Lexa’s lips are crushing against hers.

 

Everyone cheers, clapping hands and giving ‘high fives’.

Raven grabs a remote control as Jake stands next to her nodding his head. She pushes one of the bottoms and the sky fills with thousand of sparkles, fireworks lightning it with different forms and colors.

Lexa leans in, so her foreheads rests against Clarke’s. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "I love you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"And I love you!!” She replies, her voice low and husky.

 

“Here” says Lexa grabbing Clarke hands and puts the ring on. “Now you go” she says as she extends her arm.

 

Clarke sets the ring on Lexa’s finger, after a moment, Lexa takes her hand as she helps her stand up.

Lexa wraps her arms around her waist and kisses the top of her head, Clarke wraps her arm around the brunette’s neck as she rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“Congratulations girls” Says Indra,as she walks along the others.

 

Clarke turns to the side, without letting go of the brunette’s neck, and faces her friends.

 

“Did you record everything honey?” Jake speaks to his wife receiving a nod from Abby.

“Is it too soon to watch it?” He asks with puppy eyes.

 

Abby shakes her head and smiles at her husband.

“Oh Jake, Im so happy for our little girl” she says, she walks towards the couple and embrace them in a tight hug.

 

After everyone congratulates the couple, Lexa pulls Clarke towards her, sparkles in the sky, but the only sparkles Lexa love more are the ones that are in front of her.... the beautiful blue eyes with sparkles.

 

“Come on my fiancé, Lets celebrate” says Lexa.

 

“Lex, I have to finish my shift”

 

“No you don’t, I talked to Kane, you have two weeks off” informs Lexa.

 

“How?” Ask Clarke.

 

“Clarke, you do know you will be ‘Alexandra Wood’s wife right??”

 

“But the hosp..”

 

“I’ll help on the ER while you are gone honey” interrupts Abby.

 

“Where are we going??”

 

“Where do you want to go?” Ask Lexa.

 

“It doesn’t matter as long as you are with me my love.” Answers Clarke before kissing her fiancé.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot to me, this last chapter is really short, but i just needed to finish it. I wish i had a beta to help me with this but...;( 
> 
> Again thank you!!

5 years later....

 

 

“You guys go for a walk” says Clarke as she arranges the beach towel.

“Ok, we’ll go collect some rocks and shells, because i want to build a sand castle” says Lexa smiling as she leans and kisses Clarke lips softly.

 

“Come on Jake, you get to walk with Pantuflas and I get Costia” says Lexa as she handles him the leash.

“I cant believe you named him ‘Pantuflas’”chuckles Clarke.

“Clarke!! look at his big paws!!! They look like huge slippers” says Lexa kneeling down and taking one of the puppy’spaws making the blonde laugh.

 

“Lets go Costia, show your pup how is done and I’ll show mine” says Lexa proudly as she walks away.

 

Clarke sets the umbrella and sits on the towel. She pulls out a sunscreen bottle out of her bag, and before she starts applying it she looks around the beautiful beach, but nothing is more beautiful then the sight in front of her, Lexa walking down the beach wearing a black bikini top and short swimming trunks, her right hand holding Costia’s leash and the other one holding little Jake’s hand, who is matching her trunks as he holds Pantunfla’s leash with his other hand.

 

Clarke smiles and tries to hold back her happy tears, but as She chuckles a fewflow down her cheeks.

Yes, happy tears stain her cheeks as she watches the footprints left on the sand.

 

“My Family” she whispers.

 

....

3 years before...

 

 

 

“Happy Anniversary baby” says Clarke and kisses Lexa’s lips softly.

 

“Happy Anniversary love” says Lexa as she presses their foreheads together.

 

“Im sorry I have to work today” Clarke says with a pout, Lexa smiles and kisses her again.

 

“Don’t be, you go and save some lives” She says as she pushes a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear and stares at the her wife’s blue eyes. “I have something to show you when you come back” she grins lifting an eyebrow.

 

“LEXA!!!!!” Whines Clarke “I cant go to work if you dont tell me what it is” She says as she pouts again, making the brunette’s grin grow wider.

 

“Nope, I’ll tell you when you come back” Lexa says giving her a quick peck on the lips. “I Love you... and have a nice day at work” she says walking back to her room.

 

She steps in front of her closet and pulls her clothes out, laying them on top of the bed as the beautiful blonde appears at the bedroom door.

 

She chuckles and shakes her head. “Go to work Clarke”

 

“Please Lex, give me a hint” Clarke pleads.

 

“I wont tell you what it is, but......” Lexa says asClarke smiles hopeful“ohh When you see it!!!!” Lexa laughs as Clarke pretends to be annoyed.

 

“I hate you” she says crossing her arms in front of her chest as Lexa walks towards her.

 

“No, you don’t” says Lexa, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“No, I dont” Clarke says wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

 

“You like me” says Lexa with a goofy grin.

 

“I love you, you idiot” says Clarke and kisses her wife deeply.

 

“I love you” whispers Lexa on her lips.

 

 

 

When Lexa walks inside her office, Anya is sitting on her chair as Raven is sitting on the other chair with her feet cross on top of the desk.

“Hola Lexy” Raven says crossing her arms behind her head.

 

“Hola Raven” smiles Lexa, “and you” she points at Anya “out of my chair”

 

Anya rolls her eyes and stands up.

“Ven nena, siéntate en tu silla” (come babe, sit on your chair) says Raven sitting straight and patting her legs.

Anya rolls her eyes again, but cant help the smile and sits on top of the latina as Raven wraps her arms around her waist.

“So.” Says Anya “is everything ready for tonight?”

 

“Yeah” smiles Lexa and sits on her chair.

“Clarke thinkstwo of the house’s rooms

will be for her studio and for my office”

 

“So, she doesn’t have any idea about what you are planning for your ‘office’?” Raven asks.

“No, Im kind of nervous, I mean, what if she says she is not ready? Or what if she changed her mind and doesn’t want it at all” Lexa says worriedly.

 

“Dude, of course she is ready and of course she still wants it, I mean you have seen how she gets when you guys go to Octavia’s”

Says Raven, and after a moment Lexa smiles and nods her head.

 

——

 

Lexa gets home and frowns her brows in confusion as she sees Clarke’s car park in the drive way.

“Thank you Richard” she says as her driver opens her door.

Even though Lexa learn how to drive, she didn’t want to leave Richard struggling unemployed, his daughter is about to graduate from collage, plus he earned Lexa’s love and respect. “You can go home Richard, my wife is here, we wont work this weekend, you can take the time off and visit your daughter”

“Thank you, Lexa”

 

Lexa walks inside her home, wondering why Clarke was home early,

“Clarke??”she calls.

 

Lexa walks towards the kitchen, Clarke is sitting on a barstool, expression unreadable and staring at the glass of wine in front of her.

 

“Clarke?”Lexa says softly. Clarke tears her eyes away from her glass and looks at the brunette, she blinks a couple of times as she open and closes her mouth but is not able to form any words.

 

“Babe?” Lexa asks again and steps in front of the blonde. “Babe, whats wrong?” She says rubbing Clarke’s back with her hand.

 

“Lex” Clarke whispers.

 

“Clarke you are scaring me, what wrong babe?”

 

“I... today...”Clarke tries to speak but after a moment she gives up, she shakes her and pulls her phone out of her purse. She scrolls down on the pictures and places the phone on top of the table.

 

Lexa slowly reaches for the phone and looks at her as asking for permission, Clarke nods her head in approval and Lexa looks at the picture.

 

“Clarke?....” Clarke blinks but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Clarke, who is this baby?” She asks.

 

“Today...” Clarke shakes her head “Today a woman came in the ambulance, she.... she was in labor and I.. I helped her..” she covers her eyes and takes a deep breath willing herself to continue. “Sh-she had the baby... and.. I don’t understand Lexa.. I helped her deliver the baby, the pediatrician took the baby away while I was finishing with her... I left, I left her in a recovery room and after a couple of hours I got page to Kane’s office, he told me that the girl left Lexa.... she just left.... she abandoned the baby... she... Lexa SHE ABANDONED THE BABY!!!” Clarke almost yells, she closes her eyes and after a moment continues.

 

“She just left him,he is premature, she doesn’t even know the baby is... ...no one know who she is, and the baby.....”

 

“Clarke..”

 

“I WANT HIM!!!!” she looks at Lexa in the eyes and whispers “Lex.. I want him!!”

 

Lexa looks at the woman she loves, she looks at her eyes, full of love, full of desperation, she pulls her towards her in a warm embrace, and Clarke buries her face in the crook of her neck as she repeats “I want him” again and again.

 

“Lex.....” Clarke pulls away and looks at the green eyes in front of her, “Lexa... the baby was born blind” she says and sobs on the brunette shoulder.

Lexa wraps her arms around her “Shhhh”she slightly pulls away and looks at her eyes, her own with tears but a smile starts to form.

 

 

“Come here baby” she says as she pulls her from her wrist.

 

She leads her towards the hallway and steps on the side, she pulls a key from her jacket and handles it to Clarke.

 

“My studio??” Clarke asks confused, Lexa smiles and shakes her head.

 

“You office??” She asks and Lexa shakes her head again.

 

“Lexa we were talking about th-“ she says but Lexa interrupts.

“Clarke, just open the door” Lexa says as she waits as Clarke hands are shaking and struggles to put the key inside the door nob.

 

After a few tries Clarke is able to unlock the door, she looks at Lexa as she nods her head and leans down to kiss her lips.

“Open the door babe” she whispers against her lips.

 

When the door opens Lexa looks back at her wife, and a she chuckles when Clarke gasps and covers her mouth.

Instead of finding an office, Lexa walks her inside a nursery room, a white crib is set against the wall, a rocking chair next to it. 

“Lex????”

“I want him too Clarke”

 

“Lexa...”

 

“Did you love me less when I was blind?” Lexa ask.

 

“No” Clarke answers immediately. “I just love you because you are you” she says with a smile.

 

“Well, we are gonna love this baby, because he is OUR baby!” Lexa says determined.

 

“God, I love you!!” Says Clarke and pulls her by her neck to meet her lips. “I love you so much” she whispers against her lips.

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG but when you see it!!!!  
> If you have an idea where this is going, please dont spoil it ;) help me with ideas instead! I will aprecciate it.


End file.
